TENIAS QUE SER TU
by Mary200
Summary: Historia de romance utilizando solo dos personajas de J.K


**Licensing and Legal information**

This product is made available subject to the terms of GNU Lesser General Public License Version 3. A copy of the LGPL license can be found below.

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Third Party Code Additional copyright notices and license terms applicable to portions of the Software can be found below in this document.

All trademarks and registered trademarks mentioned herein are the property of their respective owners.

Copyright (c) 2000, 2010 Oracle, and/or its affiliates. All rights reserved.

This product has been created by The Document Foundation, incorporating many modifications from different contributors, see .org/ for more details.

**Note:** Do not translate or localize this document. Only English version is legally binding.

**Contents**

Libraries 3

Extensions 56

Fonts 60

Dictionaries 69

Artwork 110

Miscellaneous 111

GNU Lesser General Public License Version 3 113

GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 117

GNU Library General Public License Version 2 127

GNU General Public License Version 3 136

GNU General Public License Version 2 150

Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 157

Apache License 167

The LaTeX Project Public License 171

Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported 178

**Third Party Code Additional Copyright Notices and License Terms**

Libraries Apache Commons

The following software may be included in this product: Apache Commons (codec, httpclient, lang, logging). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

Apache Jakarta Tomcat

The following software may be included in this product: Apache Jakarta Tomcat. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

beanshell

The following software may be included in this product: beanshell. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This file is part of the BeanShell Java Scripting distribution. Documentation and updates may be found at .org/

Sun Public License Notice:

The contents of this file are subject to the Sun Public License Version 1.0 (the "License"); you may not use this file except in compliance with the License. A copy of the License is available at .com

The Original Code is BeanShell. The Initial Developer of the Original Code is Pat Niemeyer. Portions created by Pat Niemeyer are Copyright (C) 2000. All Rights Reserved.

GNU Public License Notice:

Alternatively, the contents of this file may be used under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License (the "LGPL"), in which case the provisions of LGPL are applicable instead of those above. If you wish to allow use of your version of this file only under the terms of the LGPL and not to allow others to use your version of this file under the SPL, indicate your decision by deleting the provisions above and replace them with the notice and other provisions required by the LGPL. If you do not delete the provisions above, a recipient may use your version of this file under either the SPL or the LGPL.

Patrick Niemeyer () Author of Learning Java, O'Reilly & Associates .net/~pat/

Jump to LGPL Version 3

BerkeleyDB

The following software may be included in this product: BerkeleyDB. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 1990-2004 Sleepycat Software. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Redistributions in any form must be accompanied by information on how to obtain complete source code for the DB software and any accompanying software that uses the DB software. The source code must either be included in the distribution or be available for no more than the cost of distribution plus a nominal fee, and must be freely redistributable under reasonable conditions. For an executable file, complete source code means the source code for all modules it contains. It does not include source code for modules or files that typically accompany the major components of the operating system on which the executable file runs.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY SLEEPYCAT SOFTWARE ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, OR NON-INFRINGEMENT, ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL SLEEPYCAT SOFTWARE BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Copyright (c) 1990, 1993, 1994, 1995 The Regents of the University of California. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Neither the name of the University nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE REGENTS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Copyright (c) 1995, 1996 The President and Fellows of Harvard University. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Neither the name of the University nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY HARVARD AND ITS CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL HARVARD OR ITS CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

C++ Boost Library

The following software may be included in this product: C++ Boost Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Boost Software License - Version 1.0 - August 17th, 2003

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person or organization obtaining a copy of the software and accompanying documentation covered by this license (the "Software") to use, reproduce, display, distribute, execute, and transmit the Software, and to prepare derivative works of the Software, and to permit third-parties to whom the Software is furnished to do so, all subject to the following:

The copyright notices in the Software and this entire statement, including the above license grant, this restriction and the following disclaimer, must be included in all copies of the Software, in whole or in part, and all derivative works of the Software, unless such copies or derivative works are solely in the form of machine-executable object code generated by a source language processor.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, TITLE AND NON-INFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS OR ANYONE DISTRIBUTING THE SOFTWARE BE LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Cairo

The following software may be included in this product: Cairo. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Cairo is free software.

Every source file in the implementation[*] of cairo is available to be redistributed and/or modified under the terms of either the GNU Lesser General Public License (LGPL) version 2.1 or the Mozilla Public License (MPL) version 1.1. Some files are available under more liberal terms, but we believe that in all cases, each file may be used under either the LGPL or the MPL.

See the following files in this directory for the precise terms and conditions of either license:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Please see each file in the implementation for copyright and licensing information, (in the opening comment of each file).

[*] The implementation of cairo is contained entirely within the "src" and "pixman" directories of the cairo source distribution. There are other components of the cairo source distribution (such as the "test" and "perf") that are auxiliary to the library itself. None of the source code in these directories contributes to a build of the cairo library itself, ( or or similar).

These auxilary components are also free software, but may be under different license terms than cairo itself. For example, most of the test cases in the perf and test directories are made available under a MIT license to simplify any use of this code for reference purposes in using cairo itself. Other files might be available under the GNU General Public License (GPL), for example. Again, please see the opening comment of each file for copyright and licensing information.

expat XML Parser Toolkit

The following software may be included in this product: expat XML Parser Toolkit. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 1998, 1999, 2000 Thai Open Source Software Center Ltd and Clark Cooper

Copyright (c) 2001, 2002, 2003 Expat maintainers.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Flute

The following software may be included in this product: Flute. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

W3C IPR SOFTWARE NOTICE

Copyright © 2002 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved.

**Note:** The original version of the W3C Software Copyright Notice and License could be found at http:/www./Consortium/Legal/copyright-software-19980720

Copyright © 1994-2000 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/

This W3C work (including software, documents, or other related items) is being provided by the copyright holders under the following license. By obtaining, using and/or copying this work, you (the licensee) agree that you have read, understood, and will comply with the following terms and conditions:

Permission to use, copy, and modify this software and its documentation, with or without modification, for any purpose and without fee or royalty is hereby granted, provided that you include the following on ALL copies of the software and documentation or portions thereof, including modifications, that you make:

The full text of this NOTICE in a location viewable to users of the redistributed or derivative work.

Any pre-existing intellectual property disclaimers, notices, or terms and conditions. If none exist, a short notice of the following form (hypertext is preferred, text is permitted) should be used within the body of any redistributed or derivative code: "Copyright © 2002 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/"

Notice of any changes or modifications to the W3C files, including the date changes were made. (We recommend you provide URIs to the location from which the code is derived.)

THIS SOFTWARE AND DOCUMENTATION IS PROVIDED "AS IS," AND COPYRIGHT HOLDERS MAKE NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO, WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY PATENTS, COPYRIGHTS, TRADEMARKS OR OTHER RIGHTS.

COPYRIGHT HOLDERS WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, SPECIAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF ANY USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION.

The name and trademarks of copyright holders may NOT be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to the software without specific, written prior permission. Title to copyright in this software and any associated documentation will at all times remain with copyright holders.

Freetype Library

The following software may be included in this product: Freetype. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

0. Definitions

Throughout this license, the terms `package', `FreeType Project', and `FreeType archive' refer to the set of files originally distributed by the authors (David Turner, Robert Wilhelm, and Werner Lemberg) as the `FreeType Project', be they named as alpha, beta or final release.

`You' refers to the licensee, or person using the project, where `using' is a generic term including compiling the project's source code as well as linking it to form a `program' or `executable'. This program is referred to as `a program using the FreeType engine'.

This license applies to all files distributed in the original FreeType Project, including all source code, binaries and documentation, unless otherwise stated in the file in its original, unmodified form as distributed in the original archive. If you are unsure whether or not a particular file is covered by this license, you must contact us to verify this.

The FreeType Project is copyright (C) 1996-2000 by David Turner, Robert Wilhelm, and Werner Lemberg. All rights reserved except as specified below.

1. No Warranty

THE FREETYPE PROJECT IS PROVIDED `AS IS' WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. IN NO EVENT WILL ANY OF THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DAMAGES CAUSED BY THE USE OR THE INABILITY TO USE, OF THE FREETYPE PROJECT.

2. Redistribution

This license grants a worldwide, royalty-free, perpetual and irrevocable right and license to use, execute, perform, compile, display, copy, create derivative works of, distribute and sublicense the FreeType Project (in both source and object code forms) and derivative works thereof for any purpose; and to authorize others to exercise some or all of the rights granted herein, subject to the following conditions:

Redistribution of source code must retain this license file ('') unaltered; any additions, deletions or changes to the original files must be clearly indicated in accompanying documentation. The copyright notices of the unaltered, original files must be preserved in all copies of source files.

Redistribution in binary form must provide a disclaimer that states that the software is based in part of the work of the FreeType Team, in the distribution documentation. We also encourage you to put an URL to the FreeType web page in your documentation, though this isn't mandatory.

These conditions apply to any software derived from or based on the FreeType Project, not just the unmodified files. If you use our work, you must acknowledge us. However, no fee need be paid to us.

3. Advertising

Neither the FreeType authors and contributors nor you shall use the name of the other for commercial, advertising, or promotional purposes without specific prior written permission.

We suggest, but do not require, that you use one or more of the following phrases to refer to this software in your documentation or advertising materials: `FreeType Project', `FreeType Engine', `FreeType library', or `FreeType Distribution'.

As you have not signed this license, you are not required to accept it. However, as the FreeType Project is copyrighted material, only this license, or another one contracted with the authors, grants you the right to use, distribute, and modify it. Therefore, by using, distributing, or modifying the FreeType Project, you indicate that you understand and accept all the terms of this license.

4. Contacts

There are two mailing lists related to FreeType:

Discusses general use and applications of FreeType, as well as future and wanted additions to the library and distribution. If you are looking for support, start in this list if you haven't found anything to help you in the documentation.

Discusses bugs, as well as engine internals, design issues, specific licenses, porting, etc.

.org

Holds the current FreeType web page, which will allow you to download our latest development version and read online documentation.

You can also contact us individually at:

David Turner  
Robert Wilhelm  
Werner Lemberg

gdk-pixbuf

The following software may be included in this product: gdk-pixbuf. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

© Free Software Foundation, Inc.

This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Library General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to LGPL Version 2

gettext-runtime

The following software may be included in this product: gettext-runtime. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

© Free Software Foundation, Inc.

The gettext-runtime package is partially under the LGPL and partially under  
the GPL.

The following parts are under the LGPL:

the libintl and libasprintf libraries and their header files,

the Java library,

the .dll C# library,

the shells script function library.

The following parts are under the GPL:

the _programs_ gettext, ngettext, envsubst,

the documentation.

Jump to GPL Version 3

Jump to LGPL Version 2

glib

The following software may be included in this product: glib. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

© Free Software Foundation, Inc.

This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Library General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to LGPL Version 2

GNU ISO C++ Library

The following software may be included in this product: GNU ISO C++ Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

© Free Software Foundation, Inc.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Additional License(s) libstdc++: / Explicit instantiation file. / Copyright (C) 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 / Free Software Foundation, Inc. / / This file is part of the GNU ISO C++ Library. This library is free / software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the / terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the / Free Software Foundation; either version 2, or (at your option) / any later version. / This library is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, / but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of / MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the / GNU General Public License for more details. / You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along / with this library; see the file COPYING. If not, write to the Free / Software Foundation, 59 Temple Place - Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307, / USA. / As a special exception, you may use this file as part of a free software / library without restriction. Specifically, if other files instantiate / templates or use macros or inline functions from this file, or you compile / this file and link it with other files to produce an executable, this / file does not by itself cause the resulting executable to be covered by / the GNU General Public License. This exception does not however / invalidate any other reasons why the executable file might be covered by / the GNU General Public License. libgcc: / / ISO C++ 14882: / /* Copyright (C) 2001, 2002 Free Software Foundation, Inc. Contributed by Jakub Jelinek . This file is part of GNU CC. GNU CC is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2, or (at your option) any later version. GNU CC is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with GNU CC; see the file COPYING. If not, write to the Free Software Foundation, 59 Temple Place - Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307, USA. */ /* As a special exception, if you link this library with other files, some of which are compiled with GCC, to produce an executable, this library does not by itself cause the resulting executable to be covered by the GNU General Public License. This exception does not however invalidate any other reasons why the executable file might be covered by the GNU General Public License. */ /* Locate the FDE entry for a given address, using PT_GNU_EH_FRAME ELF segment and dl_iterate_phdr to avoid register/deregister calls at DSO load/unload. */ Graphite2

The following software may be included in this product: Graphite2. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 2010, SIL International All rights reserved.

This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2.1 of License, or (at your option) any later version.

This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU Lesser General Public License for more details.

You should also have received a copy of the GNU Lesser General Public License along with this library in the file named "LICENSE". If not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 59 Temple Place, Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307, USA or visit their web page on the internet at ..

Alternatively, you may use this library under the terms of the Mozilla Public License (/MPL) or under the GNU General Public License, as published by the Free Sofware Foundation; either version 2 of the license or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

HSQLDB

The following software may be included in this product: HSQLDB. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

ORIGINAL LICENSE (a.k.a. "hypersonic_")

For content, code, and products originally developed by Thomas Mueller and the Hypersonic SQL Group:

Copyright (c) 1995-2000 by the Hypersonic SQL Group. All rights reserved. Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Neither the name of the Hypersonic SQL Group nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND CONTRIBUTORS "AS IS" AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE HYPERSONIC SQL GROUP, OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. This software consists of voluntary contributions made by many individuals on behalf of the Hypersonic SQL Group.

For work added by the HSQL Development Group (a.k.a. hsqldb_)

Copyright (c) 2001-2004, The HSQL Development Group All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Neither the name of the HSQL Development Group nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND CONTRIBUTORS "AS IS" AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL HSQL DEVELOPMENT GROUP, , OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Hunspell

The following software may be included in this product: Hunspell. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

The contents of this software may be used under the terms of the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL") or (excepting the LGPLed GNU gettext library in the intl/ directory) the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 or later (the "MPL").

Software distributed under these licenses is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the licenses for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the licenses.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Hyphen

The following software may be included in this product: Hyphen. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

The contents of this software may be used under the terms of the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL") or (excepting the LGPLed GNU gettext library in the intl/ directory) the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 or later (the "MPL").

The Plain TeX hyphenation tables "" by Donald E. Knuth has a non MPL/LGPL compatible license, but freely redistributable: "Unlimited copying and redistribution of this file are permitted as long as this file is not modified. Modifications are permitted, but only if the resulting file is not named ."

Software distributed under these licenses is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the licenses for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the licenses.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

ICU

The following software may be included in this product: ICU. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

ICU License - ICU 1.8.1 and later

COPYRIGHT AND PERMISSION NOTICE

Copyright (c) 1995-2002 International Business Machines Corporation and others All rights reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, provided that the above copyright notice(s) and this permission notice appear in all copies of the Software and that both the above copyright notice(s) and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF THIRD PARTY RIGHTS. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER OR HOLDERS INCLUDED IN THIS NOTICE BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, OR ANY SPECIAL INDIRECT OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, OR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM LOSS OF USE, DATA OR PROFITS, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, NEGLIGENCE OR OTHER TORTIOUS ACTION, ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE USE OR PERFORMANCE OF THIS SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of a copyright holder shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization of the copyright holder.

All trademarks and registered trademarks mentioned herein are the property of their respective owners.

IJG JPEG Library

The following software may be included in this product: IJG JPEG Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

In plain English:

We don't promise that this software works. (But if you find any bugs, please let us know!)

You can use this software for whatever you want. You don't have to pay us.

You may not pretend that you wrote this software. If you use it in a program, you must acknowledge somewhere in your documentation that you've used the IJG code.

In legalese:

The authors make NO WARRANTY or representation, either express or implied, with respect to this software, its quality, accuracy, merchantability, or fitness for a particular purpose. This software is provided "AS IS", and you, its user, assume the entire risk as to its quality and accuracy.

This software is copyright (C) 1991-1998, Thomas G. Lane. All Rights Reserved except as specified below.

Permission is hereby granted to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software (or portions thereof) for any purpose, without fee, subject to these conditions: (1) If any part of the source code for this software is distributed, then this README file must be included, with this copyright and no-warranty notice unaltered; and any additions, deletions, or changes to the original files must be clearly indicated in accompanying documentation. (2) If only executable code is distributed, then the accompanying documentation must state that "this software is based in part on the work of the Independent JPEG Group". (3) Permission for use of this software is granted only if the user accepts full responsibility for any undesirable consequences; the authors accept NO LIABILITY for damages of any kind.

These conditions apply to any software derived from or based on the IJG code, not just to the unmodified library. If you use our work, you ought to acknowledge us.

Permission is NOT granted for the use of any IJG author's name or company name in advertising or publicity relating to this software or products derived from it. This software may be referred to only as "the Independent JPEG Group's software".

We specifically permit and encourage the use of this software as the basis of commercial products, provided that all warranty or liability claims are assumed by the product vendor.

ansi2knr.c is included in this distribution by permission of L. Peter Deutsch, sole proprietor of its copyright holder, Aladdin Enterprises of Menlo Park, CA. ansi2knr.c is NOT covered by the above copyright and conditions, but instead by the usual distribution terms of the Free Software Foundation; principally, that you must include source code if you redistribute it. (See the file ansi2knr.c for full details.) However, since ansi2knr.c is not needed as part of any program generated from the IJG code, this does not limit you more than the foregoing paragraphs do.

The Unix configuration script "configure" was produced with GNU Autoconf. It is copyright by the Free Software Foundation but is freely distributable. The same holds for its supporting scripts (, , ltconfig, ). Another support script, install-sh, is copyright by M.I.T. but is also freely distributable.

It appears that the arithmetic coding option of the JPEG spec is covered by patents owned by IBM, AT&T, and Mitsubishi. Hence arithmetic coding cannot legally be used without obtaining one or more licenses. For this reason, support for arithmetic coding has been removed from the free JPEG software. (Since arithmetic coding provides only a marginal gain over the unpatented Huffman mode, it is unlikely that very many implementations will support it.) So far as we are aware, there are no patent restrictions on the remaining code.

The IJG distribution formerly included code to read and write GIF files. To avoid entanglement with the Unisys LZW patent, GIF reading support has been removed altogether, and the GIF writer has been simplified to produce "uncompressed GIFs". This technique does not use the LZW algorithm; the resulting GIF files are larger than usual, but are readable by all standard GIF decoders.

We are required to state that

"The Graphics Interchange Format(c) is the Copyright property of CompuServe Incorporated. GIF(sm) is a Service Mark property of CompuServe Incorporated."

JDOM

The following software may be included in this product: JDOM. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2000-2004 Jason Hunter & Brett McLaughlin. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

1. Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions, and the following disclaimer.

2. Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions, and the disclaimer that follows these conditions in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

3. The name "JDOM" must not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without prior written permission. For written permission, please contact request_AT_jdom_DOT_org.

4. Products derived from this software may not be called "JDOM", nor may "JDOM" appear in their name, without prior written permission from the JDOM Project Management request_AT_jdom_DOT_org.

In addition, we request (but do not require) that you include in the end-user documentation provided with the redistribution and/or in the software itself an acknowledgement equivalent to the following:

"This product includes software developed by the JDOM Project (.org/)."

Alternatively, the acknowledgment may be graphical using the logos available at .org/images/logos.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE JDOM AUTHORS OR THE PROJECT CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

This software consists of voluntary contributions made by many individuals on behalf of the JDOM Project and was originally created by Jason Hunter jhunter_AT_jdom_DOT_org and Brett McLaughlin brett_AT_jdom_DOT_org. For more information on the JDOM Project, please see .org/.

libcdr

The following software may be included in this product: libcdr. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

MPL 1.1 / LGPL v2+ / GPL v2+

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

libcmis

The following software may be included in this product: libcmis. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

MPL 1.1 / LGPL v2+ / GPL v2+

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

libcroco

The following software may be included in this product: libcroco. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2

libcurl

The following software may be included in this product: libcurl. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 1996 - 2009, Daniel Stenberg, .

All rights reserved.

Permission to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software for any purpose with or without fee is hereby granted, provided that the above copyright notice and this permission notice appear in all copies.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF THIRD PARTY RIGHTS. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of a copyright holder shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization of the copyright holder.

libexttextcat

The following software may be included in this product: libexttextcat. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2003, WiseGuys Internet B.V.

All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

- Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

- Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

- Neither the name of the WiseGuys Internet B.V. nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND CONTRIBUTORS "AS IS" AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT OWNER OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

libgsf

The following software may be included in this product: libgsf. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

libpng

The following software may be included in this product: libpng. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This copy of the libpng notices is provided for your convenience. In case of  
any discrepancy between this copy and the notices in the file png.h that is  
included in the libpng distribution, the latter shall prevail.

COPYRIGHT NOTICE, DISCLAIMER, and LICENSE:

If you modify libpng you may insert additional notices immediately following  
this sentence.

This code is released under the libpng license.

libpng versions 1.2.6, August 15, 2004, through 1.5.1, February 3, 2011, are  
Copyright (c) 2004, 2006-2011 Glenn Randers-Pehrson, and are  
distributed according to the same disclaimer and license as libpng-1.2.5  
with the following individual added to the list of Contributing Authors

Cosmin Truta

libpng versions 1.0.7, July 1, 2000, through 1.2.5 - October 3, 2002, are  
Copyright (c) 2000-2002 Glenn Randers-Pehrson, and are  
distributed according to the same disclaimer and license as libpng-1.0.6  
with the following individuals added to the list of Contributing Authors

Simon-Pierre Cadieux  
Eric S. Raymond  
Gilles Vollant

and with the following additions to the disclaimer:

There is no warranty against interference with your enjoyment of the  
library or against infringement. There is no warranty that our  
efforts or the library will fulfill any of your particular purposes  
or needs. This library is provided with all faults, and the entire  
risk of satisfactory quality, performance, accuracy, and effort is with  
the user.

libpng versions 0.97, January 1998, through 1.0.6, March 20, 2000, are  
Copyright (c) 1998, 1999 Glenn Randers-Pehrson, and are  
distributed according to the same disclaimer and license as libpng-0.96,  
with the following individuals added to the list of Contributing Authors:

Tom Lane  
Glenn Randers-Pehrson  
Willem van Schaik

libpng versions 0.89, June 1996, through 0.96, May 1997, are  
Copyright (c) 1996, 1997 Andreas Dilger  
Distributed according to the same disclaimer and license as libpng-0.88,  
with the following individuals added to the list of Contributing Authors:

John Bowler  
Kevin Bracey  
Sam Bushell  
Magnus Holmgren  
Greg Roelofs  
Tom Tanner

libpng versions 0.5, May 1995, through 0.88, January 1996, are  
Copyright (c) 1995, 1996 Guy Eric Schalnat, Group 42, Inc.

For the purposes of this copyright and license, "Contributing Authors"  
is defined as the following set of individuals:

Andreas Dilger  
Dave Martindale  
Guy Eric Schalnat  
Paul Schmidt  
Tim Wegner

The PNG Reference Library is supplied "AS IS". The Contributing Authors  
and Group 42, Inc. disclaim all warranties, expressed or implied,  
including, without limitation, the warranties of merchantability and of  
fitness for any purpose. The Contributing Authors and Group 42, Inc.  
assume no liability for direct, indirect, incidental, special, exemplary,  
or consequential damages, which may result from the use of the PNG  
Reference Library, even if advised of the possibility of such damage.

Permission is hereby granted to use, copy, modify, and distribute this  
source code, or portions hereof, for any purpose, without fee, subject  
to the following restrictions:

1. The origin of this source code must not be misrepresented.

2. Altered versions must be plainly marked as such and must not  
be misrepresented as being the original source.

3. This Copyright notice may not be removed or altered from any  
source or altered source distribution.

The Contributing Authors and Group 42, Inc. specifically permit, without  
fee, and encourage the use of this source code as a component to  
supporting the PNG file format in commercial products. If you use this  
source code in a product, acknowledgment is not required but would be  
appreciated.

A "png_get_copyright" function is available, for convenient use in "about"  
boxes and the like:

printf("%s",png_get_copyright(NULL));

Also, the PNG logo (in PNG format, of course) is supplied in the  
files "" and " (88x31) and "" (98x31).

Libpng is OSI Certified Open Source Software. OSI Certified Open Source is a  
certification mark of the Open Source Initiative.

Glenn Randers-Pehrson  
glennrp at .net  
February 3, 2011

librsvg

The following software may be included in this product: librsvg. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2

libvisio

The following software may be included in this product: libvisio. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

MPL 1.1 / LGPL v2+ / GPL v2+

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

libwpd

The following software may be included in this product: libwpd. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

libwpg

The following software may be included in this product: libwpg. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

libwps

The following software may be included in this product: libwps. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

libxml2

The following software may be included in this product: libxml2. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Except where otherwise noted in the source code (e.g. the files hash.c, list.c and the trio files, which are covered by a similar license but with different Copyright notices) all the files are:

Copyright (C) 1998-2003 Daniel Veillard. All Rights Reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FIT- NESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE DANIEL VEILLARD BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CON- NECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of Daniel Veillard shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him.

libxslt

The following software may be included in this product: libxslt. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

License for libxslt except libexslt

Copyright (C) 2001-2002 Daniel Veillard. All Rights Reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FIT- NESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE DANIEL VEILLARD BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CON- NECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of Daniel Veillard shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him.

License for libexslt

Copyright (C) 2001-2002 Thomas Broyer, Charlie Bozeman and Daniel Veillard. All Rights Reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FIT- NESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CON- NECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of the authors shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him.

lpsolve

The following software may be included in this product: lpsolve. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Lucene

The following software may be included in this product: Lucene. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Apache Lucene  
Copyright 2006 The Apache Software Foundation

This product includes software developed by The Apache Software Foundation (.org/).

The snowball stemmers in contrib/snowball/src/java/net/sf/snowball were developed by Martin Porter and Richard Boulton. The full snowball package is available from .org/

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

mdds

The following software may be included in this product: mdds. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2010 Kohei Yoshida

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 Runtime Libraries

The following software may be included in this product: Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 Runtime Libraries. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

MICROSOFT SOFTWARE LICENSE TERMS

MICROSOFT VISUAL C++ 2008 RUNTIME LIBRARIES (X86, IA64 AND X64), SERVICE PACK 1

These license terms are an agreement between Microsoft Corporation (or based on where you live, one of its affiliates) and you. Please read them. They apply to the software named above, which includes the media on which you received it, if any. The terms also apply to any Microsoft

• updates,

• supplements,

• Internet-based services, and

• support services

for this software, unless other terms accompany those items. If so, those terms apply.

BY USING THE SOFTWARE, YOU ACCEPT THESE TERMS. IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT THEM, DO NOT USE THE SOFTWARE.

If you comply with these license terms, you have the rights below.

1. INSTALLATION AND USE RIGHTS. You may install and use any number of copies of the software on your devices.

2. SCOPE OF LICENSE. The software is licensed, not sold. This agreement only gives you some rights to use the software. Microsoft reserves all other rights. Unless applicable law gives you more rights despite this limitation, you may use the software only as expressly permitted in this agreement. In doing so, you must comply with any technical limitations in the software that only allow you to use it in certain ways. You may not

• disclose the results of any benchmark tests of the software to any third party without Microsoft's prior written approval;

• work around any technical limitations in the software;

• reverse engineer, decompile or disassemble the software, except and only to the extent that applicable law expressly permits, despite this limitation;

• make more copies of the software than specified in this agreement or allowed by applicable law, despite this limitation;

• publish the software for others to copy;

• rent, lease or lend the software;

• transfer the software or this agreement to any third party; or

• use the software for commercial software hosting services.

3. BACKUP COPY. You may make one backup copy of the software. You may use it only to reinstall the software.

4. DOCUMENTATION. Any person that has valid access to your computer or internal network may copy and use the documentation for your internal, reference purposes.

5. EXPORT RESTRICTIONS. The software is subject to United States export laws and regulations. You must comply with all domestic and international export laws and regulations that apply to the software. These laws include restrictions on destinations, end users and end use. For additional information, see .com/exporting.

6. SUPPORT SERVICES. Because this software is "as is," we may not provide support services for it.

7. ENTIRE AGREEMENT. This agreement, and the terms for supplements, updates, Internet-based services and support services that you use, are the entire agreement for the software and support services.

8. APPLICABLE LAW.

a. United States. If you acquired the software in the United States, Washington state law governs the interpretation of this agreement and applies to claims for breach of it, regardless of conflict of laws principles. The laws of the state where you live govern all other claims, including claims under state consumer protection laws, unfair competition laws, and in tort.

b. Outside the United States. If you acquired the software in any other country, the laws of that country apply.

9. LEGAL EFFECT. This agreement describes certain legal rights. You may have other rights under the laws of your country. You may also have rights with respect to the party from whom you acquired the software. This agreement does not change your rights under the laws of your country if the laws of your country do not permit it to do so.

10. DISCLAIMER OF WARRANTY. THE SOFTWARE IS LICENSED "AS-IS." YOU BEAR THE RISK OF USING IT. MICROSOFT GIVES NO EXPRESS WARRANTIES, GUARANTEES OR CONDITIONS. YOU MAY HAVE ADDITIONAL CONSUMER RIGHTS UNDER YOUR LOCAL LAWS WHICH THIS AGREEMENT CANNOT CHANGE. TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED UNDER YOUR LOCAL LAWS, MICROSOFT EXCLUDES THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NON-INFRINGEMENT.

11. LIMITATION ON AND EXCLUSION OF REMEDIES AND DAMAGES. YOU CAN RECOVER FROM MICROSOFT AND ITS SUPPLIERS ONLY DIRECT DAMAGES UP TO U.S. $5.00. YOU CANNOT RECOVER ANY OTHER DAMAGES, INCLUDING CONSEQUENTIAL, LOST PROFITS, SPECIAL, INDIRECT OR INCIDENTAL DAMAGES.

This limitation applies to

• anything related to the software, services, content (including code) on third party Internet sites, or third party programs; and

• claims for breach of contract, breach of warranty, guarantee or condition, strict liability, negligence, or other tort to the extent permitted by applicable law.

It also applies even if Microsoft knew or should have known about the possibility of the damages. The above limitation or exclusion may not apply to you because your country may not allow the exclusion or limitation of incidental, consequential or other damages.

Mozilla

The following software may be included in this product: Mozilla, Mozilla Address Book, NP SDK. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to MPL 1.1

MySQL Connector/C++

The following software may be included in this product:  
MySQL Connector/C++. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 2007-2008 MySQL AB, 2008-2009 Sun Microsystems Inc.

Jump to GPL Version 2

MyThes

The following software may be included in this product: MyThes. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 2003 Kevin B. Hendricks, Stratford, Ontario, Canada And Contributors. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

1. Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

2. Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

3. All modifications to the source code must be clearly marked as such. Binary redistribution based on modified source code must be clearly marked as modified versions in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY KEVIN B. HENDRICKS AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL KEVIN B. HENDRICKS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

neon

The following software may be included in this product: neon. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

neon is Copyright (C) 1999-2007 Joe Orton .uk  
Portions are:  
Copyright (C) 1999-2000 Tommi Komulainen .fi  
Copyright (C) 1999-2000 Peter Boos  
Copyright (C) 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997 Free Software Foundation, Inc.  
Copyright (C) 2004 Aleix Conchillo Flaque .org  
Copyright (C) 2004 Jiang Lei .  
Copyright (C) 2004-2005 Vladimir Berezniker .org/=vmpn

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Network Security Services (NSS)

The following software may be included in this product: Network Security Services (NSS). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to MPL 1.1

OpenSSL

The following software may be included in this product: OpenSSL. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

The OpenSSL toolkit stays under a dual license, i.e. both the conditions of the OpenSSL License and the original SSLeay license apply to the toolkit.

See below for the actual license texts. Actually both licenses are BSD-style Open Source licenses. In case of any license issues related to OpenSSL please contact .

OpenSSL License

Copyright (c) 1998-2007 The OpenSSL Project. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

All advertising materials mentioning features or use of this software must display the following acknowledgment: "This product includes software developed by the OpenSSL Project for use in the OpenSSL Toolkit. (.org/)"

The names "OpenSSL Toolkit" and "OpenSSL Project" must not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without prior written permission. For written permission, please contact .

Products derived from this software may not be called "OpenSSL" nor may "OpenSSL" appear in their names without prior written permission of the OpenSSL Project.

Redistribution of any form whatsoever must retain the following acknowledgment: "This product includes software developed by the OpenSSL Project for use in the OpenSSL Toolkit (.org/)"

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE OpenSSL PROJECT ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE OpenSSL PROJECT OR ITS CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

This product includes cryptographic software written by Eric Young (). This product includes software written by Tim Hudson ().

Original SSLeay License

Copyright (C) 1995-1998 Eric Young () All rights reserved.

This package is an SSL implementation written by Eric Young ().  
The implementation was written so as to conform with Netscapes SSL.

This library is free for commercial and non-commercial use as long as the following conditions are aheared to. The following conditions apply to all code found in this distribution, be it the RC4, RSA, lhash, DES, etc., code; not just the SSL code. The SSL documentation included with this distribution is covered by the same copyright terms except that the holder is Tim Hudson ().

Copyright remains Eric Young's, and as such any Copyright notices in the code are not to be removed. If this package is used in a product, Eric Young should be given attribution as the author of the parts of the library used. This can be in the form of a textual message at program startup or in documentation (online or textual) provided with the package.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

All advertising materials mentioning features or use of this software must display the following acknowledgment: "This product includes cryptographic software written by Eric Young ()" The word 'cryptographic' can be left out if the routines from the library being used are not cryptographic related :-).

If you include any Windows specific code (or a derivative thereof) from the apps directory (application code) you must include an acknowledgment: "This product includes software written by Tim Hudson ()"

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY ERIC YOUNG ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHOR OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

The license and distribution terms for any publicly available version or derivative of this code cannot be changed. i.e. this code cannot simply be copied and put under another distribution license [including the GNU Public License.]

pango

The following software may be included in this product: pango. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2

Pentaho Reporting Flow Engine

The following software may be included in this product: Pentaho Reporting Flow Engine (including core, flow-engine, libbase, libfonts, libformula, liblayout, libloader, librepository, libserializer, and libxml). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Pixman

The following software may be included in this product: Pixman (libpixman). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

The following is the MIT license, agreed upon by most contributors.

Copyright holders of new code should use this license statement where possible. They may also add themselves to the list below.

Copyright 1987, 1988, 1989, 1998 The Open Group  
Copyright 1987, 1988, 1989 Digital Equipment Corporation  
Copyright 1999, 2004, 2008 Keith Packard  
Copyright 2000 SuSE, Inc.  
Copyright 2000 Keith Packard, member of The XFree86 Project, Inc.  
Copyright 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 Red Hat, Inc.  
Copyright 2004 Nicholas Miell  
Copyright 2005 Lars Knoll & Zack Rusin, Trolltech  
Copyright 2005 Trolltech AS  
Copyright 2007 Luca Barbato  
Copyright 2008 Aaron Plattner, NVIDIA Corporation  
Copyright 2008 Rodrigo Kumpera  
Copyright 2008 André Tupinambá  
Copyright 2008 Mozilla Corporation  
Copyright 2008 Frederic Plourde  
Copyright 2009, Oracle and/or its affiliates. All rights reserved.  
Copyright 2009, 2010 Nokia Corporation

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice (including the next paragraph) shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Platform SDK Redistributable: GDI+

The following software may be included in this product: Platform SDK Redistributable: GDI+ (). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

PLEASE NOTE: Microsoft Corporation (or based on where you live, one of its affiliates) licenses this supplement to you. The supplement is identified for use with one or more Microsoft operating system products (the 'software'). You may use a copy of this supplement with each validly licensed copy of the software. You may not use it if you do not have a license for the software. The license terms for the software apply to your use of this supplement. To read the license terms, go to .com/useterms.

Microsoft provides support services for the supplement as described at . .

EULAID:HFX_RM.1_GDR_NRL_EN

PostgreSQL

The following software may be included in this product: PostgreSQL. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

PostgreSQL is released under the PostgreSQL License, a liberal Open Source license, similar to the BSD or MIT licenses.

PostgreSQL Database Management System  
(formerly known as Postgres, then as Postgres95)

Portions Copyright (c) 1996-2012, The PostgreSQL Global Development Group

Portions Copyright (c) 1994, The Regents of the University of California

Permission to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software and its documentation for any purpose, without fee, and without a written agreement is hereby granted, provided that the above copyright notice and this paragraph and the following two paragraphs appear in all copies.

IN NO EVENT SHALL THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA BE LIABLE TO ANY PARTY FOR DIRECT, INDIRECT, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, INCLUDING LOST PROFITS, ARISING OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE AND ITS DOCUMENTATION, EVEN IF THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA SPECIFICALLY DISCLAIMS ANY WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE SOFTWARE PROVIDED HEREUNDER IS ON AN "AS IS" BASIS, AND THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA HAS NO OBLIGATIONS TO PROVIDE MAINTENANCE, SUPPORT, UPDATES, ENHANCEMENTS, OR MODIFICATIONS.

Python

The following software may be included in this product: Python. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

PSF LICENSE AGREEMENT FOR PYTHON 2.3

1. This LICENSE AGREEMENT is between the Python Software Foundation ("PSF"), and the Individual or Organization ("Licensee") accessing and otherwise using Python 2.3 software in source or binary form and its associated documentation.

2. Subject to the terms and conditions of this License Agreement, PSF hereby grants Licensee a nonexclusive, royalty-free, world-wide license to reproduce, analyze, test, perform and/or display publicly, prepare derivative works, distribute, and otherwise use Python 2.3 alone or in any derivative version, provided, however, that PSF's License Agreement and PSF's notice of copyright, i.e., "Copyright (c) 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 Python Software Foundation; All Rights Reserved" are retained in Python 2.3 alone or in any derivative version prepared by Licensee.

3. In the event Licensee prepares a derivative work that is based on or incorporates Python 2.3 or any part thereof, and wants to make the derivative work available to others as provided herein, then Licensee hereby agrees to include in any such work a brief summary of the changes made to Python 2.3.

4. PSF is making Python 2.3 available to Licensee on an "AS IS" basis. PSF MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, PSF MAKES NO AND DISCLAIMS ANY REPRESENTATION OR WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF PYTHON 2.3 WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY RIGHTS.

5. PSF SHALL NOT BE LIABLE TO LICENSEE OR ANY OTHER USERS OF PYTHON 2.3 FOR ANY INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR LOSS AS A RESULT OF MODIFYING, DISTRIBUTING, OR OTHERWISE USING PYTHON 2.3, OR ANY DERIVATIVE THEREOF, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY THEREOF.

6. This License Agreement will automatically terminate upon a material breach of its terms and conditions.

7. Nothing in this License Agreement shall be deemed to create any relationship of agency, partnership, or joint venture between PSF and Licensee. This License Agreement does not grant permission to use PSF trademarks or trade name in a trademark sense to endorse or promote products or services of Licensee, or any third party.

8. By copying, installing or otherwise using Python 2.3, Licensee agrees to be bound by the terms and conditions of this License Agreement.

LICENSE AGREEMENT FOR PYTHON 2.0

BEOPEN PYTHON OPEN SOURCE LICENSE AGREEMENT VERSION 1

1. This LICENSE AGREEMENT is between ("BeOpen"), having an office at 160 Saratoga Avenue, Santa Clara, CA 95051, and the Individual or Organization ("Licensee") accessing and otherwise using this software in source or binary form and its associated documentation ("the Software").

2. Subject to the terms and conditions of this BeOpen Python License Agreement, BeOpen hereby grants Licensee a non-exclusive, royalty-free, world-wide license to reproduce, analyze, test, perform and/or display publicly, prepare derivative works, distribute, and otherwise use the Software alone or in any derivative version, provided, however, that the BeOpen Python License is retained in the Software, alone or in any derivative version prepared by Licensee.

3. BeOpen is making the Software available to Licensee on an "AS IS" basis. BEOPEN MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, BEOPEN MAKES NO AND DISCLAIMS ANY REPRESENTATION OR WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE SOFTWARE WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY RIGHTS.

4. BEOPEN SHALL NOT BE LIABLE TO LICENSEE OR ANY OTHER USERS OF THE SOFTWARE FOR ANY INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR LOSS AS A RESULT OF USING, MODIFYING OR DISTRIBUTING THE SOFTWARE, OR ANY DERIVATIVE THEREOF, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY THEREOF.

5. This License Agreement will automatically terminate upon a material breach of its terms and conditions.

6. This License Agreement shall be governed by and interpreted in all respects by the law of the State of California, excluding conflict of law provisions. Nothing in this License Agreement shall be deemed to create any relationship of agency, partnership, or joint venture between BeOpen and Licensee. This License Agreement does not grant permission to use BeOpen trademarks or trade names in a trademark sense to endorse or promote products or services of Licensee, or any third party. As an exception, the "BeOpen Python" logos available at . may be used according to the permissions granted on that web page.

7. By copying, installing or otherwise using the software, Licensee agrees to be bound by the terms and conditions of this License Agreement.

CNRI LICENSE AGREEMENT FOR PYTHON 1.6.1

1. This LICENSE AGREEMENT is between the Corporation for National Research Initiatives, having an office at 1895 Preston White Drive, Reston, VA 20191 ("CNRI"), and the Individual or Organization ("Licensee") accessing and otherwise using Python 1.6.1 software in source or binary form and its associated documentation.

2. Subject to the terms and conditions of this License Agreement, CNRI hereby grants Licensee a nonexclusive, royalty-free, world-wide license to reproduce, analyze, test, perform and/or display publicly, prepare derivative works, distribute, and otherwise use Python 1.6.1 alone or in any derivative version, provided, however, that CNRI's License Agreement and CNRI's notice of copyright, i.e., "Copyright (c) 1995-2001 Corporation for National Research Initiatives; All Rights Reserved" are retained in Python 1.6.1 alone or in any derivative version prepared by Licensee. Alternately, in lieu of CNRI's License Agreement, Licensee may substitute the following text (omitting the quotes): "Python 1.6.1 is made available subject to the terms and conditions in CNRI's License Agreement. This Agreement together with Python 1.6.1 may be located on the Internet using the following unique, persistent identifier (known as a handle): 1895.22/1013. This Agreement may also be obtained from a proxy server on the Internet using the following URL: .net/1895.22/1013".

3. In the event Licensee prepares a derivative work that is based on or incorporates Python 1.6.1 or any part thereof, and wants to make the derivative work available to others as provided herein, then Licensee hereby agrees to include in any such work a brief summary of the changes made to Python 1.6.1.

4. CNRI is making Python 1.6.1 available to Licensee on an "AS IS" basis. CNRI MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, CNRI MAKES NO AND DISCLAIMS ANY REPRESENTATION OR WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF PYTHON 1.6.1 WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY RIGHTS.

5. CNRI SHALL NOT BE LIABLE TO LICENSEE OR ANY OTHER USERS OF PYTHON 1.6.1 FOR ANY INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR LOSS AS A RESULT OF MODIFYING, DISTRIBUTING, OR OTHERWISE USING PYTHON 1.6.1, OR ANY DERIVATIVE THEREOF, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY THEREOF.

6. This License Agreement will automatically terminate upon a material breach of its terms and conditions.

7. This License Agreement shall be governed by the federal intellectual property law of the United States, including without limitation the federal copyright law, and, to the extent such U.S. federal law does not apply, by the law of the Commonwealth of Virginia, excluding Virginia's conflict of law provisions. Notwithstanding the foregoing, with regard to derivative works based on Python 1.6.1 that incorporate non-separable material that was previously distributed under the GNU General Public License (GPL), the law of the Commonwealth of Virginia shall govern this License Agreement only as to issues arising under or with respect to Paragraphs 4, 5, and 7 of this License Agreement. Nothing in this License Agreement shall be deemed to create any relationship of agency, partnership, or joint venture between CNRI and Licensee. This License Agreement does not grant permission to use CNRI trademarks or trade name in a trademark sense to endorse or promote products or services of Licensee, or any third party.

8. By clicking on the "ACCEPT" button where indicated, or by copying, installing or otherwise using Python 1.6.1, Licensee agrees to be bound by the terms and conditions of this License Agreement.

ACCEPT

CWI LICENSE AGREEMENT FOR PYTHON 0.9.0 THROUGH 1.2

Copyright (c) 1991 - 1995, Stichting Mathematisch Centrum Amsterdam, The Netherlands. All rights reserved.

Permission to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software and its documentation for any purpose and without fee is hereby granted, provided that the above copyright notice appear in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation, and that the name of Stichting Mathematisch Centrum or CWI not be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to distribution of the software without specific, written prior permission.

STICHTING MATHEMATISCH CENTRUM DISCLAIMS ALL WARRANTIES WITH REGARD TO THIS SOFTWARE, INCLUDING ALL IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS, IN NO EVENT SHALL STICHTING MATHEMATISCH CENTRUM BE LIABLE FOR ANY SPECIAL, INDIRECT OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM LOSS OF USE, DATA OR PROFITS, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, NEGLIGENCE OR OTHER TORTIOUS ACTION, ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE USE OR PERFORMANCE OF THIS SOFTWARE.

Raptor RDF Parser Library

The following software may be included in this product: Raptor RDF Parser Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2000-2008 David Beckett  
Copyright (C) 2000-2005 University of Bristol. All Rights Reserved.

All the licenses below are alternatives and if you select one license, that one alone applies.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

Rasqal RDF Query Library

The following software may be included in this product: Rasqal RDF Query Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2000-2008 David Beckett  
Copyright (C) 2000-2005 University of Bristol. All Rights Reserved.

All the licenses below are alternatives and if you select one license, that one alone applies.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

Redland RDF Application Framework

The following software may be included in this product: Redland RDF Application Framework. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2000-2008 David Beckett  
Copyright (C) 2000-2005 University of Bristol. All Rights Reserved.

All the licenses below are alternatives and if you select one license, that one alone applies.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

Remote Control Wrapper

The following software may be included in this product: Remote Control Wrapper. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Created by Martin Kahr under a MIT-style license. Copyright (c) 2006/2007 . All rights reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED AS IS, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Rhino

The following software may be included in this product: Rhino. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

SANE

The following software may be included in this product: SANE. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

sane - Scanner Access Now Easy. Copyright (C) 1997-1999 David Mosberger-Tang and Andreas Beck

This file is part of the SANE package.

This file is in the public domain. You may use and modify it as you see fit, as long as this copyright message is included and that there is an indication as to what modifications have been made (if any).

SANE is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE.

This file declares SANE application interface. See the SANE standard for a detailed explanation of the interface.

Saxon (B)

The following software may be included in this product: Saxon (B). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Stax

The following software may be included in this product: Stax API. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

STLPort

The following software may be included in this product:STLport. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

License Agreement

**Boris Fomitchev** grants **Licensee** a non-exclusive, non-transferable, royalty-free license to use **STLport** and its documentation without fee.

By downloading, using, or copying **STLport** or any portion thereof, **Licensee** agrees to abide by the intellectual property laws and all other applicable laws of the United States of America, and to all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement.

**Licensee** shall maintain the following copyright and permission notices on **STLport **sources and its documentation unchanged:

**Copyright 1999,2000 Boris Fomitchev**

This material is provided "as is", with absolutely no warranty expressed or implied. Any use is at your own risk.

Permission to use or copy this software for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided the above notices are retained on all copies. Permission to modify the code and to distribute modified code is granted, provided the above notices are retained, and a notice that the code was modified is included with the above copyright notice.

The **Licensee** may distribute binaries compiled with **STLport** (whether original or modified) without any royalties or restrictions.

The **Licensee** may distribute original or modified **STLport** sources, provided that:

The conditions indicated in the above permission notice are met;

The following copyright notices are retained when present, and conditions provided in accompanying permission notices are met:

Copyright 1994 Hewlett-Packard Company

Copyright 1996,97 Silicon Graphics Computer Systems, Inc.

Copyright 1997 Moscow Center for SPARC Technology.

_Permission to use, copy, modify, distribute and sell this software and its documentation for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the above copyright notice appear in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation. Hewlett-Packard Company makes no representations about the suitability of this software for any purpose. It is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty._ _Permission to use, copy, modify, distribute and sell this software and its documentation for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the above copyright notice appear in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation. Silicon Graphics makes no representations about the suitability of this software for any purpose. It is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty._ _Permission to use, copy, modify, distribute and sell this software and its documentation for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the above copyright notice appear in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation. Moscow Center for __SPARC Technology makes no representations about the suitability of this software for any purpose. It is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty._The Gimp Toolkit (GTK+)

The following software may be included in this product: GTK+ (The Gimp Toolkit). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

TWAIN

The following software may be included in this product: TWAIN. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

The TWAIN License

The TWAIN Working Group grants customer ("Customer") the worldwide, royalty-free, non-exclusive license to reproduce and distribute the software and documentation of the TWAIN toolkit ("TWAIN Toolkit"). The TWAIN Toolkit was designed to be used by third parties to assist them in becoming compliant with the TWAIN standard, but it has not been developed to the standards of a commercial product. Consequently, the TWAIN toolkit is provided AS IS without any warranty. THE TWAIN Working Group disclaims all warranties in the TWAIN toolkit whether implied, express or statutory, including, without limitation, the implied warranties of merchantability, non infringement of third party rights and fitness for a particular purpose. The TWAIN Working Group disclaims all liability for damages, whether direct, indirect, special, incidental, or consequential, arising from the reproduction, distribution, modification, or other use of the TWAIN Toolkit.

As a condition of this license, Customer agrees to include in software programs based in whole or in part on the TWAIN Toolkit the following provisions in (i) the header or similar file in such software and (ii) prominently in its documentation and to require its sublicensees to include these provisions in similar locations: The TWAIN Toolkit is distributed as is. The developer and distributors of the TWAIN Toolkit expressly disclaim all implied, express or statutory warranties including, without limitation, the implied warranties of merchantability, non infringement of third party rights and fitness for a particular purpose. Neither the developers nor the distributors will be liable for damages, whether direct, indirect, special, incidental, or consequential, as a result of the reproduction, modification, distribution or other use of the TWAIN Toolkit.

Unicode CLDR data repository

The following software may be included in this product: Unicode's CLDR data repository. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 1991-2005 Unicode, Inc. All rights reserved. Distributed under the Terms of Use in ..

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of the Unicode data files and any associated documentation (the "Data Files") or Unicode software and any associated documentation (the "Software") to deal in the Data Files or Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, and/or sell copies of the Data Files or Software, and to permit persons to whom the Data Files or Software are furnished to do so, provided that (a) the above copyright notice(s) and this permission notice appear with all copies of the Data Files or Software, (b) both the above copyright notice(s) and this permission notice appear in associated documentation, and (c) there is clear notice in each modified Data File or in the Software as well as in the documentation associated with the Data File(s) or Software that the data or software has been modified.

THE DATA FILES AND SOFTWARE ARE PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF THIRD PARTY RIGHTS. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER OR HOLDERS INCLUDED IN THIS NOTICE BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, OR ANY SPECIAL INDIRECT OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, OR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM LOSS OF USE, DATA OR PROFITS, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, NEGLIGENCE OR OTHER TORTIOUS ACTION, ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE USE OR PERFORMANCE OF THE DATA FILES OR SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of a copyright holder shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in these Data Files or Software without prior written authorization of the copyright holder.

UnixODBC

The following software may be included in this product: unixODBC. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

vigra

The following software may be included in this product: vigra. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

The VIGRA Artistic License

(modeled after the Perl Artistic License)

Preamble

The intent of this document is to state the conditions under which VIGRA may be copied, such that the author maintains some semblance of artistic control over the development of the library, while giving the users of the library the right to use and distribute VIGRA in a more-or-less customary fashion, plus the right to make reasonable modifications.

Definitions

"Copyright Holder" of the VIGRA library is Ullrich Koethe, Cognitive Systems Group, University of Hamburg, Germany.

"Library" refers to the collection of files distributed by the Copyright Holder under the name "VIGRA" (including this LICENSE file and all accompanying documentation), and derivatives of that collection of files created through textual modification.

"Standard Version" refers to the Library if it has not been modified, or has been modified in accordance with the wishes of the Copyright Holder as specified below.

"You" is you, if you're thinking about using, copying, modifying or distributing this Library.

"Freely Available" means that no fee is charged for the item. It also means that recipients of the item may redistribute it under the same conditions they received it.

"Reasonable copying fee" is whatever you can justify on the basis of media cost, duplication charges, time of people involved, and so on. (You will not be required to justify it to the Copyright Holder, but only to the computing community at large as a market that must bear the fee.)

License terms

1. You may make and give away verbatim copies of the Standard Version of this Library without restriction, provided that you duplicate all of the original copyright notices, this license, and associated disclaimers.

2. The Standard Version of the Library may be distributed as part of a collection of software, provided no more than a reasonable copying fee is charged for the software collection.

3. You may apply bug fixes and portability fixes derived from the Public Domain or from the Copyright Holder. A Library modified in such a way shall still be considered the Standard Version.

4. You may otherwise modify your copy of this Library in any way, provided that you insert a prominent notice in each changed file stating how and when you changed that file, and provided that you do at least ONE of the following:

a. place your modifications in the Public Domain or otherwise make them Freely Available, for example by allowing the Copyright Holder to include your modifications in the Standard Version of the Library.

b. use the modified Library only within your corporation or organization.

c. make other distribution arrangements with the Copyright Holder.

5. You may distribute programs which use this Library in object code or executable form without restriction.

6. Any object code generated as a result of using this Library does not fall under the copyright of this Library, but belongs to whomever generated it, and may be sold commercially.

7. The name of the Copyright Holder or the Library may not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

8. THIS LIBRARY IS PROVIDED AS IS AND WITHOUT ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE.

IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER BE LIABLE FOR ANY SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, INDIRECT OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OF ANY KIND OR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM LOSS OF USE, DATA OR PROFITS, WHETHER OR NOT ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES, OR ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE USE OR PERFORMANCE OF THIS LIBRARY.

W3C Simple API for CSS (SAC)

The following software may be included in this product: W3C Simple API for CSS (SAC). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

W3C IPR SOFTWARE NOTICE

Copyright © 2002 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved.

**Note:** The original version of the W3C Software Copyright Notice and License could be found at http:/www./Consortium/Legal/copyright-software-19980720

Copyright © 1994-2002 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/

This W3C work (including software, documents, or other related items) is being provided by the copyright holders under the following license. By obtaining, using and/or copying this work, you (the licensee) agree that you have read, understood, and will comply with the following terms and conditions:

Permission to use, copy, and modify this software and its documentation, with or without modification, for any purpose and without fee or royalty is hereby granted, provided that you include the following on ALL copies of the software and documentation or portions thereof, including modifications, that you make:

The full text of this NOTICE in a location viewable to users of the redistributed or derivative work.

Any pre-existing intellectual property disclaimers, notices, or terms and conditions. If none exist, a short notice of the following form (hypertext is preferred, text is permitted) should be used within the body of any redistributed or derivative code: "Copyright © 2002 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/"

Notice of any changes or modifications to the W3C files, including the date changes were made. (We recommend you provide URIs to the location from which the code is derived.)

THIS SOFTWARE AND DOCUMENTATION IS PROVIDED "AS IS," AND COPYRIGHT HOLDERS MAKE NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO, WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY PATENTS, COPYRIGHTS, TRADEMARKS OR OTHER RIGHTS.

COPYRIGHT HOLDERS WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, SPECIAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF ANY USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION.

The name and trademarks of copyright holders may NOT be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to the software without specific, written prior permission. Title to copyright in this software and any associated documentation will at all times remain with copyright holders.

X11 XRender Extension

The following software may be included in this product: X11 XRender Extension. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © 2000 SuSE, Inc.

Permission to use, copy, modify, distribute, and sell this software and its documentation for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the above copyright notice appear in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation, and that the name of SuSE not be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to distribution of the software without specific, written prior permission. SuSE makes no representations about the suitability of this software for any purpose. It is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty.

SuSE DISCLAIMS ALL WARRANTIES WITH REGARD TO THIS SOFTWARE, INCLUDING ALL IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS, IN NO EVENT SHALL SuSE BE LIABLE FOR ANY SPECIAL, INDIRECT OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOEVER RESULTING FROM LOSS OF USE, DATA OR PROFITS, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, NEGLIGENCE OR OTHER TORTIOUS ACTION, ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE USE OR PERFORMANCE OF THIS SOFTWARE.

Xalan

The following software may be included in this product: Xalan. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to Apache License Version 2.0

XML Security Library (xmlsec)

The following software may be included in this product: XML Security Library (xmlsec). Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

xmlsec, xmlsec-openssl, xmlsec-gnutls libraries

Copyright (C) 2002-2003 Aleksey Sanin. All Rights Reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FIT- NESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE ALEKSEY SANIN BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CON- NECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of Aleksey Sanin shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him.

xmlsec-nss library

Copyright (C) 2002-2003 Aleksey Sanin. All Rights Reserved.

Copyright (c) 2003 America Online, Inc. All rights reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

Portions of the Software were created using source code and/or APIs governed by the Mozilla Public License (MPL). The MPL is available at .org/MPL/MPL-1.. The MPL permits such portions to be distributed with code not governed by MPL, as long as the requirements of MPL are fulfilled for such portions.

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FIT- NESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE ALEKSEY SANIN BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CON- NECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of Aleksey Sanin shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from him.

XSLT MathML Library

The following software may be included in this product: XSLT MathML Library. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright

Copyright (C) 2001-2003 Vasil Yaroshevich

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the ``Software''), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software.

Except as contained in this notice, the names of individuals credited with contribution to this software shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization from the individuals in question.

Any stylesheet derived from this Software that is publicly distributed will be identified with a different name and the version strings in any derived Software will be changed so that no possibility of confusion between the derived package and this Software will exist.

Warranty

THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL NORMAN WALSH OR ANY OTHER CONTRIBUTOR BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE.

Xpdf

The following software may be included in this product: Xpdf. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

The Xpdf software and documentation are copyright 1996-2007 Glyph & Cog, LLC.

Jump to GPL Version 2

zlib

The following software may be included in this product: zlib. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

(C) 1995-2002 Jean-loup Gailly and Mark Adler

This software is provided 'as-is', without any express or implied warranty. In no event will the authors be held liable for any damages arising from the use of this software.

Permission is granted to anyone to use this software for any purpose, including commercial applications, and to alter it and redistribute it freely, subject to the following restrictions:

1. The origin of this software must not be misrepresented; you must not claim that you wrote the original software. If you use this software in a product, an acknowledgment in the product documentation would be appreciated but is not required.

2. Altered source versions must be plainly marked as such, and must not be misrepresented as being the original software.

3. This notice may not be removed or altered from any source distribution.

LibreOffice uses unzip.c from zlib's contrib/minizip directory. This file was derived from Info-ZIP's unzip.c, which is under the Info-ZIP License:

This is version 2007-Mar-4 of the Info-ZIP license. The definitive version of this document should be available at indefinitely and a copy at .

Copyright (c) 1990-2007 Info-ZIP. All rights reserved.

For the purposes of this copyright and license, "Info-ZIP" is defined as the following set of individuals:

Mark Adler, John Bush, Karl Davis, Harald Denker, Jean-Michel Dubois, Jean-loup Gailly, Hunter Goatley, Ed Gordon, Ian Gorman, Chris Herborth, Dirk Haase, Greg Hartwig, Robert Heath, Jonathan Hudson, Paul Kienitz, David Kirschbaum, Johnny Lee, Onno van der Linden, Igor Mandrichenko, Steve P. Miller, Sergio Monesi, Keith Owens, George Petrov, Greg Roelofs, Kai Uwe Rommel, Steve Salisbury, Dave Smith, Steven M. Schweda, Christian Spieler, Cosmin Truta, Antoine Verheijen, Paul von Behren, Rich Wales, Mike White.

This software is provided "as is," without warranty of any kind, express or implied. In no event shall Info-ZIP or its contributors be held liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, special or consequential damages arising out of the use of or inability to use this software.

Permission is granted to anyone to use this software for any purpose, including commercial applications, and to alter it and redistribute it freely, subject to the above disclaimer and the following restrictions:

Redistributions of source code (in whole or in part) must retain the above copyright notice, definition, disclaimer, and this list of conditions.

Redistributions in binary form (compiled executables and libraries) must reproduce the above copyright notice, definition, disclaimer, and this list of conditions in documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. The sole exception to this condition is redistribution of a standard UnZipSFX binary (including SFXWiz) as part of a self-extracting archive; that is permitted without inclusion of this license, as long as the normal SFX banner has not been removed from the binary or disabled.

Altered versions-including, but not limited to, ports to new operating systems, existing ports with new graphical interfaces, versions with modified or added functionality, and dynamic, shared, or static library versions not from Info-ZIP-must be plainly marked as such and must not be misrepresented as being the original source or, if binaries, compiled from the original source. Such altered versions also must not be misrepresented as being Info-ZIP releases-including, but not limited to, labeling of the altered versions with the names "Info-ZIP" (or any variation thereof, including, but not limited to, different capitalizations), "Pocket UnZip," "WiZ" or "MacZip" without the explicit permission of Info-ZIP. Such altered versions are further prohibited from misrepresentative use of the Zip-Bugs or Info-ZIP e-mail addresses or the Info-ZIP URL(s), such as to imply Info-ZIP will provide support for the altered versions.

Info-ZIP retains the right to use the names "Info-ZIP," "Zip," "UnZip," "UnZipSFX," "WiZ," "Pocket UnZip," "Pocket Zip," and "MacZip" for its own source and binary releases.

Extensions

Only third party extensions are listed here whose source code is not in the LibreOffice tree.

Barcode

The following software may be included in this product: Barcode. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) Dániel Darabos and Kálmán Szalai

This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details.

Jump to GPL Version 3

Convert Text to Number

The following software may be included in this product: Convert Text to Number. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2008/2009 - Cor Nouws

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Diagram

The following software may be included in this product: Diagram. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Tibor Hornyák and OxygenOffice Professional Team - .net/

Jump to LGPL Version 3

2GoogleDocs - export & import to Google Docs, Zoho, WebDAV

The following software may be included in this product: 2GoogleDocs - export & import to Google Docs, Zoho, WebDAV. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Przemyslaw Rumik

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Hungarian cross-reference toolbar

The following software may be included in this product: Hungarian cross-reference toolbar. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

2009-2010 (c) László Németh, license: GNU LGPL

Jump to LGPL Version 3

LanguageTool Grammar Checker

The following software may be included in this product: LanguageTool Grammar Checker. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Lightproof Grammar Checker

The following software may be included in this product: Lightproof Grammar Checker. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

2009-2010 (c) László Németh, license: GNU LGPL

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Numbertext

The following software may be included in this product: Numbertext. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

License: LGPL/BSD dual-license, 2009-2010 (C) László Németh (nemeth at openoffice dot org)

Numbertext language data (Soros programs):

LGPL/BSD dual-license, 2009-2010 (C) László Németh et al. (see AUTHORS)

Serbian modules:

CC/LGPL/BSD tri-license, 2009 (C) Goran Rakić (grakic at devbase dot net)

Note: for full distribution with specifications, IDE and JavaScript implementation, see

Software distributed under the License is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied.

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Blogger – Metaweblog support

The following software may be included in this product: Blogger. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Caolán McNamara (2009)

Licensed under LGPLv3 or later.

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Solver for Nonlinear Programming

The following software may be included in this product: zlib. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 2009 by Sun Microsystems, Inc.

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Typography Toolbar

The following software may be included in this product: Typography Toolbar. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

2009-2010 (c) László Németh, license: GNU LGPL

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Validator

The following software may be included in this product: Validator. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Tibor Hornyák and OxygenOffice Professional Team - .net/

Jump to LGPL Version 3

WatchWindow

The following software may be included in this product: WatchWindow. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Tibor Hornyák and OxygenOffice Professional Team - .net/

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Fonts Adobe PostScript® AFM files

The following software may be included in this product: PostScript® AFM Files. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Adobe Core 35 AFM Files with 314 Glyph Entries

This file and the 35 PostScript® AFM files it accompanies may be used, copied, and distributed for any purpose and without charge, with or without modification, provided that all copyright notices are retained; that the AFM files are not distributed without this file; that all modifications to this file or any of the AFM files are prominently noted in the modified file(s); and that this paragraph is not modified. Adobe Systems has no responsibility or obligation to support the use of the AFM files.

Deja Vu

The following software may be included in this product: Deja Vu fonts. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Fonts are (c) Bitstream (see below). DejaVu changes are in public domain. Glyphs imported from Arev fonts are (c) Tavmjong Bah (see below)

Bitstream Vera Fonts Copyright

Copyright (c) 2003 by Bitstream, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Bitstream Vera is a trademark of Bitstream, Inc.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of the fonts accompanying this license ("Fonts") and associated documentation files (the "Font Software"), to reproduce and distribute the Font Software, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, merge, publish, distribute, and/or sell copies of the Font Software, and to permit persons to whom the Font Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright and trademark notices and this permission notice shall be included in all copies of one or more of the Font Software typefaces.

The Font Software may be modified, altered, or added to, and in particular the designs of glyphs or characters in the Fonts may be modified and additional glyphs or characters may be added to the Fonts, only if the fonts are renamed to names not containing either the words "Bitstream" or the word "Vera".

This License becomes null and void to the extent applicable to Fonts or Font Software that has been modified and is distributed under the "Bitstream Vera" names.

The Font Software may be sold as part of a larger software package but no copy of one or more of the Font Software typefaces may be sold by itself.

THE FONT SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANY WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT, PATENT, TRADEMARK, OR OTHER RIGHT. IN NO EVENT SHALL BITSTREAM OR THE GNOME FOUNDATION BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE FONT SOFTWARE OR FROM OTHER DEALINGS IN THE FONT SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the names of Gnome, the Gnome Foundation, and Bitstream Inc., shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Font Software without prior written authorization from the Gnome Foundation or Bitstream Inc., respectively. For further information, contact: fonts at gnome dot org.

Arev Fonts Copyright

Copyright (c) 2006 by Tavmjong Bah. All Rights Reserved.

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of the fonts accompanying this license ("Fonts") and associated documentation files (the "Font Software"), to reproduce and distribute the modifications to the Bitstream Vera Font Software, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, merge, publish, distribute, and/or sell copies of the Font Software, and to permit persons to whom the Font Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright and trademark notices and this permission notice shall be included in all copies of one or more of the Font Software typefaces.

The Font Software may be modified, altered, or added to, and in particular the designs of glyphs or characters in the Fonts may be modified and additional glyphs or characters may be added to the Fonts, only if the fonts are renamed to names not containing either the words "Tavmjong Bah" or the word "Arev".

This License becomes null and void to the extent applicable to Fonts or Font Software that has been modified and is distributed under the "Tavmjong Bah Arev" names.

The Font Software may be sold as part of a larger software package but no copy of one or more of the Font Software typefaces may be sold by itself.

THE FONT SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANY WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT, PATENT, TRADEMARK, OR OTHER RIGHT. IN NO EVENT SHALL TAVMJONG BAH BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE FONT SOFTWARE OR FROM OTHER DEALINGS IN THE FONT SOFTWARE.

Except as contained in this notice, the name of Tavmjong Bah shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Font Software without prior written authorization from Tavmjong Bah. For further information, contact: tavmjong free . fr.

Gentium

The following software may be included in this product: Gentium fonts. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2003-2008 SIL International (.org/), with Reserved Font Names "Gentium" and "SIL".

This Font Software is licensed under the SIL Open Font License, Version 1.1. This license is copied below, and is also available with a FAQ at: .org/OFL

SIL OPEN FONT LICENSE Version 1.1 - 1 February 2007

PREAMBLE The goals of the Open Font License (OFL) are to stimulate worldwide development of collaborative font projects, to support the font creation efforts of academic and linguistic communities, and to provide a free and open framework in which fonts may be shared and improved in partnership with others.

The OFL allows the licensed fonts to be used, studied, modified and redistributed freely as long as they are not sold by themselves. The fonts, including any derivative works, can be bundled, embedded, redistributed and/or sold with any software provided that the font names of derivative works are changed. The fonts and derivatives, however, cannot be released under any other type of license. The requirement for fonts to remain under this license does not apply to any document created using the fonts or their derivatives.

DEFINITIONS "Font Software" refers to the set of files released by the Copyright Holder(s) under this license and clearly marked as such. This may include source files, build scripts and documentation.

"Reserved Font Name" refers to any names specified as such after the copyright statement(s).

"Original Version" refers to the collection of Font Software components as distributed by the Copyright Holder(s).

"Modified Version" refers to any derivative made by adding to, deleting, or substituting - in part or in whole - any of the components of the Original Version, by changing formats or by porting the Font Software to a new environment.

"Author" refers to any designer, engineer, programmer, technical writer or other person who contributed to the Font Software.

PERMISSION & CONDITIONS Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of the Font Software, to use, study, copy, merge, embed, modify, redistribute, and sell modified and unmodified copies of the Font Software, subject to the following conditions:

1) Neither the Font Software nor any of its individual components, in Original or Modified Versions, may be sold by itself.

2) Original or Modified Versions of the Font Software may be bundled, redistributed and/or sold with any software, provided that each copy contains the above copyright notice and this license. These can be included either as stand-alone text files, human-readable headers or in the appropriate machine-readable metadata fields within text or binary files as long as those fields can be easily viewed by the user.

3) No Modified Version of the Font Software may use the Reserved Font Name(s) unless explicit written permission is granted by the corresponding Copyright Holder. This restriction only applies to the primary font name as presented to the users.

4) The name(s) of the Copyright Holder(s) or the Author(s) of the Font Software shall not be used to promote, endorse or advertise any Modified Version, except to acknowledge the contribution(s) of the Copyright Holder(s) and the Author(s) or with their explicit written permission.

5) The Font Software, modified or unmodified, in part or in whole, must be distributed entirely under this license, and must not be distributed under any other license. The requirement for fonts to remain under this license does not apply to any document created using the Font Software.

TERMINATION This license becomes null and void if any of the above conditions are not met.

DISCLAIMER THE FONT SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANY WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT, PATENT, TRADEMARK, OR OTHER RIGHT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE FONT SOFTWARE OR FROM OTHER DEALINGS IN THE FONT SOFTWARE.

Liberation

The following software may be included in this product: Liberation fonts. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This font set had been released under GNU Public License version 2 ("GPLv2") with exceptions.

Jump to GPL Version 2

LICENSE AGREEMENT AND LIMITED PRODUCT WARRANTY  
LIBERATION FONT SOFTWARE

This agreement governs the use of the Software and any updates to the Software, regardless of the delivery mechanism. Subject to the following terms, Red Hat, Inc. ("Red Hat") grants to the user ("Client") a license to this work pursuant to the GNU General Public License v.2 with the exceptions set forth below and such other terms as are set forth in this End User License Agreement.

1. The Software and License Exception. LIBERATION font software (the "Software") consists of TrueType-OpenType formatted font software for rendering LIBERATION typefaces in sans-serif, serif, and monospaced character styles. You are licensed to use, modify, copy, and distribute the Software pursuant to the GNU General Public License v.2 with the following exceptions:

(a) As a special exception, if you create a document which uses this font, and embed this font or unaltered portions of this font into the document, this font does not by itself cause the resulting document to be covered by the GNU General Public License. This exception does not however invalidate any other reasons why the document might be covered by the GNU General Public License. If you modify this font, you may extend this exception to your version of the font, but you are not obligated to do so. If you do not wish to do so, delete this exception statement from your version.

(b) As a further exception, any distribution of the object code of the Software in a physical product must provide you the right to access and modify the source code for the Software and to reinstall that modified version of the Software in object code form on the same physical product on which you received it.

2. Intellectual Property Rights. The Software and each of its components, including the source code, documentation, appearance, structure and organization are owned by Red Hat and others and are protected under copyright and other laws. Title to the Software and any component, or to any copy, modification, or merged portion shall remain with the aforementioned, subject to the applicable license. The "LIBERATION" trademark is a trademark of Red Hat, Inc. in the U.S. and other countries. This agreement does not permit Client to distribute modified versions of the Software using Red Hat's trademarks. If Client makes a redistribution of a modified version of the Software, then Client must modify the files names to remove any reference to the Red Hat trademarks and must not use the Red Hat trademarks in any way to reference or promote the modified Software.

3. Limited Warranty. To the maximum extent permitted under applicable law, the Software is provided and licensed "as is" without warranty of any kind, expressed or implied, including the implied warranties of merchantability, non-infringement or fitness for a particular purpose. Red Hat does not warrant that the functions contained in the Software will meet Client's requirements or that the operation of the Software will be entirely error free or appear precisely as described in the accompanying documentation.

4. Limitation of Remedies and Liability. To the maximum extent permitted by applicable law, Red Hat or any Red Hat authorized dealer will not be liable to Client for any incidental or consequential damages, including lost profits or lost savings arising out of the use or inability to use the Software, even if Red Hat or such dealer has been advised of the possibility of such damages.

5. General. If any provision of this agreement is held to be unenforceable, that shall not affect the enforceability of the remaining provisions. This agreement shall be governed by the laws of the State of North Carolina and of the United States, without regard to any conflict of laws provisions, except that the United Nations Convention on the International Sale of Goods shall not apply.

Copyright © 2007 Red Hat, Inc. All rights reserved. LIBERATION is a trademark of Red Hat, Inc.

Linux Libertine G and Linux Biolinum G

This Font Software is Copyright (c) 2003-2006, Philipp H. Poll (.net/).  
All Rights Reserved.

"Linux Libertine" is a Reserved Font Name for this Font Software.

Graphite extension of the original Linux Libertine font was made by Laszlo Nemeth under the same license.

Our fonts are free in the sense of the GPL. In short: Changing the font is allowed as long as the derivative work is published under the same license again. Pedantics keep claiming that the embedded use of GPL-fonts in i.e. PDFs requires the free publication of the PDF as well. This is why our GPL contains the so called "font exception".

Jump to GPL version 2

As a special exception, if you create a document which uses this font, and embed this font or unaltered portions of this font into the document, this font does not by itself cause the resulting document to be covered by the GNU General Public License. This exception does not however invalidate any other reasons why the document might be covered by the GNU General Public License. If you modify this font, you may extend this exception to your version of the font, but you are not obligated to do so. If you do not wish to do so, delete this exception statement from your version.

Additionally our fonts are licensed under the Open Fonts License (see below).

This Font Software is licensed under the SIL Open Font License, Version 1.0. No modification of the license is permitted, only verbatim copy is allowed. This license is copied below, and is also available with a FAQ at: .org/OFL

SIL OPEN FONT LICENSE Version 1.0 - 22 November 2005

PREAMBLE The goals of the Open Font License (OFL) are to stimulate worldwide development of cooperative font projects, to support the font creation efforts of academic and linguistic communities, and to provide an open framework in which fonts may be shared and improved in partnership with others.

The OFL allows the licensed fonts to be used, studied, modified and redistributed freely as long as they are not sold by themselves. The fonts, including any derivative works, can be bundled, embedded, redistributed and sold with any software provided that the font names of derivative works are changed. The fonts and derivatives, however, cannot be released under any other type of license.

DEFINITIONS "Font Software" refers to any and all of the following: - font files - data files - source code - build scripts - documentation

"Reserved Font Name" refers to the Font Software name as seen by users and any other names as specified after the copyright statement.

"Standard Version" refers to the collection of Font Software components as distributed by the Copyright Holder.

"Modified Version" refers to any derivative font software made by adding to, deleting, or substituting - in part or in whole - any of the components of the Standard Version, by changing formats or by porting the Font Software to a new environment.

"Author" refers to any designer, engineer, programmer, technical writer or other person who contributed to the Font Software.

PERMISSION & CONDITIONS Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of the Font Software, to use, study, copy, merge, embed, modify, redistribute, and sell modified and unmodified copies of the Font Software, subject to the following conditions:

1) Neither the Font Software nor any of its individual components, in Standard or Modified Versions, may be sold by itself.

2) Standard or Modified Versions of the Font Software may be bundled, redistributed and sold with any software, provided that each copy contains the above copyright notice and this license. These can be included either as stand-alone text files, human-readable headers or in the appropriate machine-readable metadata fields within text or binary files as long as those fields can be easily viewed by the user.

3) No Modified Version of the Font Software may use the Reserved Font Name(s), in part or in whole, unless explicit written permission is granted by the Copyright Holder. This restriction applies to all references stored in the Font Software, such as the font menu name and other font description fields, which are used to differentiate the font from others.

4) The name(s) of the Copyright Holder or the Author(s) of the Font Software shall not be used to promote, endorse or advertise any Modified Version, except to acknowledge the contribution(s) of the Copyright Holder and the Author(s) or with their explicit written permission.

5) The Font Software, modified or unmodified, in part or in whole, must be distributed using this license, and may not be distributed under any other license.

TERMINATION This license becomes null and void if any of the above conditions are not met.

DISCLAIMER THE FONT SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANY WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF COPYRIGHT, PATENT, TRADEMARK, OR OTHER RIGHT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT HOLDER BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE FONT SOFTWARE OR FROM OTHER DEALINGS IN THE FONT SOFTWARE.

Dictionaries Afrikaans Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Afrikaans spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Afrikaans Wordlist

The Afrikaans wordlist used by MySpell is made up of multiple wordlists. These are wither in the public domain, are used with the authors permission or are licensed under the LGPL. The majority of the words are derived from the Nieuwoudt and Viljoen list.

The Nieuwoudt list was first published in this form in 1993 by Bernard A Nieuwoudt. Contact details: origen at icon co za or bnieuwoudt at acm org

Copyright (C) 1993, 2003 Bernard A Nieuwoudt relicensed under the LGPL.

The Viljoen list is derived from the original Nieuwoudt list and is used with permission of the author and relicensed under the LGPL.

Copyright (C) 1998 Danie Viljoen

MySpell Affix File

Copyright (C) 2003 Dwayne Bailey under the LGPL based on the original ispell list by Renier de Vos which was released under the BSD license.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Afrikaans hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2005 Friedel Wolff

This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2.1 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Arabic Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Arabic spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Author of Hunspell-ar, the arabic dictionary for Hunspell (spellchecker): 2006-2008, Mohamed Kebdani, (at)

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

The contents of this software may be used under the terms of the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL") the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 or later (the "MPL").

Software distributed under these licenses is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the licenses for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the licenses.

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Arabic thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

2006-2009, Taha Zerrouki, taha_zerrouki at

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

The contents of this software may be used under the terms of the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL") the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 or later (the "MPL").

Software distributed under these licenses is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the licenses for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the licenses.

Aragonese Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Aragonese spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2011 Santiago Paricio (sparicioatgmaildotcom)  
Copyright (c) 2011 Juan Pablo Martínez (jpmartatunizardotes)

MPL1.1/GPLv3+/LGPLv3+ Tri-licence

Version 0.2 of the wordlist (an_) has been built using free corpuses have been used as Wikipedia in Aragonese (.org) and wordlists obtained from Apertium dictionaries (./viewvc/apertium/tags/apertium-es-an/release-2.0/).

Belarusian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Belarusian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Creative Commons CC-BY-SA

Author: Mikalai Udodau .com  
Origin: Словазбор аўтарскі; арфаграфія паводле ТСБМ-2005

Bengali Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Bengali spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GNU GPL version 2.0

Breton Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Breton spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

LICENSE: "An Drouizig" spelling dictionary: LGPL

Bulgarian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Bulgarian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GNU GPL version 2.0

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Bulgarian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2001 Anton Zinoviev and Borislav Mitev  
Maintained by Radostin Radnev

Jump to GNU GPL version 2.0

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Bulgarian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2001 Radostin Radnev

Jump to GNU GPL version 2.0

Catalan Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Catalan spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2002-2008 Joan Moratinos

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE.

See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 59 Temple Place - Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307, USA.

Jump to GPL version 3

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Catalan hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL version 3

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Catalan thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2009 Joan Montané - Softcatalà

License: GPL/LGPL

Jump to GPL version 3

Jump to LGPL version 3

Czech Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Czech thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2002 Pavel Rychly, Pavel Smrz, {pary,smrz}.cz, NLPlab, Faculty of Informatics, Masaryk University

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this data (the "Data"), to deal in the Data without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Data, and to permit persons to whom the Data is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Data.

THE DATA ARE PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE DATA OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE DATA.

Croatian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Croatian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Croatian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

These patterns were manually converted from TeX hyphenation patterns using the guide at ./wiki/Documentation/SL/Using_TeX_hyphenation_patterns_in_

Original version: .txt?revision=416

License: adaption of this file is licensed under the GNU LGPL license.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Original license text: This file is part of hyph-utf8 package and resulted from semi-manual conversions of hyphenation patterns into UTF-8 in June 2008.

Source: (1996-04-10) Author: Marinović Igor migor at .hr

The above mentioned file should become obsolete, and the author of the original file should preferably modify this file instead.

Modifications were needed in order to support native UTF-8 engines, but functionality (hopefully) didn't change in any way, at least not intentionally. This file is no longer stand-alone; at least for 8-bit engines you probably want to use (which will load this file) instead.

Modifications were done by Jonathan Kew, Mojca Miklavec & Arthur Reutenauer with help & support from: - Karl Berry, who gave us free hands and all resources - Taco Hoekwater, with useful macros - Hans Hagen, who did the unicodifisation of patterns already long before and helped with testing, suggestions and bug reports - Norbert Preining, who tested & integrated patterns into TeX Live

However, the "copyright/copyleft" owner of patterns remains the original author.

The copyright statement of this file is thus:

Do with this file whatever needs to be done in future for the sake of "a better world" as long as you respect the copyright of original file. If you're the original author of patterns or taking over a new revolution, please remove all of the TUG comments & credits that we added here - you are the Queen / the King, we are only the servants.

If you want to change this file, rather than uploading directly to CTAN, we would be grateful if you could send it to us (/tex-hyphen) or ask for credentials for SVN repository and commit it yourself; we will then upload the whole "package" to CTAN.

Before a new "pattern-revolution" starts, please try to follow some guidelines if possible:

- \lccode is *forbidden*, and I really mean it - all the patterns should be in UTF-8 - the only "allowed" TeX commands in this file are: \patterns, \hyphenation, and if you really cannot do without, also \input and \message - in particular, please no \catcode or \lccode changes, they belong to , and no \lefthyphenmin and \righthyphenmin, they have no influence here and belong elsewhere - \begingroup and/or \endinput is not needed - feel free to do whatever you want inside comments

We know that TeX is extremely powerful, but give a stupid parser at least a chance to read your patterns.

For more information see /tex-hyphen

Danish Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Danish spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Stavekontrolden - Danish dictionary files for Hunspell

Version 1.6 - 2010-09-19

da_, da_: © 2010 Foreningen for frit tilgængelige sprogværktøjer

.dk

These files are published under the following open source licenses:

GNU GPL version 2.0

GNU LGPL version 2.1

Mozilla MPL version 1.1

This dictionary is based on data from Det Danske Sprog- og Litteraturselskab

(The Danish Society for Language and Literature), .dk.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Danish hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Danish thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GNU GPL version 2.0

GNU LGPL version 2.1

Mozilla MPL version 1.1

Stavekontrolden - Danish thesaurus files for 3.0.

Den Danske Ordbog - Synonymer

DanNet - leksikalsk-semantisk ordnet fra Det Danske Sprog- og Litteraturselskab og Center for Sprogteknologi, Københavns Universitet

© 2007 Foreningen for frit tilgængelige sprogværktøjer

Dutch Spelling dictionary and hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Dutch spelling dictionary and hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

1. Name: Dutch word list for spell checking - OpenTaal

2. Version of words list: 2.00G; version of spell checking: 2.00G.

3. Requirements: Hunspell 1.2.8 and higher

4. Spelling Seal of Dutch Language Union: The OpenTaal list of lemmas has received the Spelling Seal of Approval from the Dutch Language Union, the formal Dutch language institute. For more information please see: .org/keurmerk/

5. Copyrights: © 2006-2010 OpenTaal, © 2001-2005 Simon Brouwer e.a., © 1996 Nederlandstalige Tex Gebruikersgroep

6. Licenses: OpenTaal aims to create and publish free Dutch language files. To enable the broadest (re)use the language files are freely available under the below, liberal licenses at the discretion of the user. We strongly recommend to read the applicable license before usage.

A. BSD (revised version):

- Full license text: /licenses/BSD/legalcode

- Summary:

B. Creative Commons, Attribution 3.0 (unported)

- Full license text: /licenses/by/3.0/legalcode

- Summary: /licenses/by/3.

7. Support OpenTaal: OpenTaal is a non-profit volunteer project. With your (small) financial support OpenTaal will further expand its activities and enhance its professionalism. Your donation is welcome at account number: , BIC: RABONL2U, IBAN: NL88RABO0156232782 of Stichting OpenTaal / OpenTaal Foundation. In the Netherlands your donations are tax deductible. OpenTaal Foundation has been designated by the Dutch Tax Administration as an Institution for General Benefit (algemeen nut beogende instelling or ANBI). Please see: /anbi/

8. Participate: Everyone is welcome to participate. Please give feedback, discuss on the mailing list or run Harvester. By contributing to the project you agree that your contribution is available under free or/open source licenses. In case you wish, your name will be mentioned on the website. Your are invited to send us your written request.

9. Rights of third parties: OpenTaal respects the rights of third parties and aims to keep its data freely available. Therefore you may no use protected sources of third parties, i.e. dictionaries, without their permission when you contribute to the project. It is permitted to use the materials of the Dutch Language Union, i.e. their spelling instruction and word list. In case you believe OpenTaal is violating your rights, we ask you to send us a written notice as soon as possible.

: OpenTaal Foundation, .org,

German Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: German spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Author: Franz Michael Baumann .de

License: GNU GPL Version 2 or GPL Version 3 or OASIS 0.1

The "frami"-dictionary contains the complete word list of Björn Jacke's "igerman98"

(Version: 2011-03-21) and numerous supplements by Franz Michael Baumann according to the reform of 2006-08-01.

OASIS distribution license agreement 0.1 from 2005-11-10

Without any modifications this dictionary may be distributed with programs that support the OASIS Open Document Format for Office Applications and whose PRIMARY format for saving documents is the Open Document Format.

This requires that all licenses and copyright files are also distributed together with the package the dictionary is shipped with.

Any modifications of the dictionary files are not allowed for this agreement, modifications require the use of the GNU GENERAL PUBLIC LICENSE.

If you have questions or don't get along with this, send me your comments/questions/ideas to Bjoern Jacke

Jump to GPL version 3

Jump to GPL version 2

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: German hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Authors: Marco Huggenberger / Daniel Naber naber at danielnaber de

Version: 2011-05-05 (author and license information in source file added)

License: GNU LGPL

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: German thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

OpenThesaurus - Deutscher Thesaurus - Synonyme und Assoziationen

Version: 2011-05-04 AT

License: GNU LGPL

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Greek Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Greek spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Greek hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

English (Australia) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: English (Australia) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2006 Cameron Roy

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to GPL version 2

English (Canada) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: English (Canada) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Wordlist en_CA spelling and morphological dictionary for Version 2008-12-18 Based on Wordlist Hunspell dictionaries version 2008-12-05 and Wordlist POS and AGID data created by Kevin Atkinson and released on .net. Other fixes: OOo Issue 48060 - add numbers with affixes by COMPOUNDRULE (1st, 111th, 1990s etc.) New REP items (better suggestions for accented words and a few mistakes) OOo Issue 63541 - remove *dessicated, *dessication László Németh nemeth at OO.o Original license: 2008-12-05 Release README file for en_US and en_CA Hunspell dictionaries These dictionaries are created using the speller/make-hunspell-dict dictionary in SCOWL, SVN revision 74. The NOSUGGEST flag was added to certain taboo words. While I made an honest attempt to flag the strongest taboo words with the NOSUGGEST flag, I MAKE NO GUARANTEE THAT I FLAGGED EVERY POSSIBLE TABOO WORD. The list was originally derived from Németh László, however I removed some words which, while being considered taboo by some dictionaries, are not really considered swear words in today's society. You can find SCOWL and friend at .net/. Bug reports should go to the Issue Tracker found on the previously mentioned web site. General discussion should go to the wordlist-devel at sourceforge net mailing list. COPYRIGHT, SOURCES, and CREDITS: The en_US and en_CA dictionaries come directly from SCOWL (up to level 60) and is thus under the same copyright of SCOWL. The affix file is a heavily modified version of the original file which was released as part of Geoff Kuenning's Ispell and as such is covered by his BSD license. Part of SCOWL is also based on Ispell thus the Ispell copyright is included with the SCOWL copyright. The collective work is Copyright 2000-2007 by Kevin Atkinson as well as any of the copyrights mentioned below: Copyright 2000-2007 by Kevin Atkinson Permission to use, copy, modify, distribute and sell these word lists, the associated scripts, the output created from the scripts, and its documentation for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the above copyright notice appears in all copies and that both that copyright notice and this permission notice appear in supporting documentation. Kevin Atkinson makes no representations about the suitability of this array for any purpose. It is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty. Alan Beale also deserves special credit as he has, in addition to providing the 12Dicts package and being a major contributor to the ENABLE word list, given me an incredible amount of feedback and created a number of special lists (those found in the Supplement) in order to help improve the overall quality of SCOWL. The 10 level includes the 1000 most common English words (according to the Moby (TM) Words II [MWords] package), a subset of the 1000 most common words on the Internet (again, according to Moby Words II), and frequently class 16 from Brian Kelk's "UK English Wordlist with Frequency Classification". The MWords package was explicitly placed in the public domain: The Moby lexicon project is complete and has been place into the public domain. Use, sell, rework, excerpt and use in any way on any platform. Placing this material on internal or public servers is also encouraged. The compiler is not aware of any export restrictions so freely distribute world-wide. You can verify the public domain status by contacting Grady Ward 3449 Martha Ct. Arcata, CA 95521-4884 The "UK English Wordlist With Frequency Classification" is also in the Public Domain: Date: Sat, 08 Jul 2000 20:27:21 +0100 From: Brian Kelk ..uk I was wondering what the copyright status of your "UK English Wordlist With Frequency Classification" word list as it seems to be lacking any copyright notice. There were many many sources in total, but any text marked "copyright" was avoided. Locally-written documentation was one source. An earlier version of the list resided in a filespace called PUBLIC on the University mainframe, because it was considered public domain. Date: Tue, 11 Jul 2000 19:31:34 +0100 So are you saying your word list is also in the public domain? That is the intention. The 20 level includes frequency classes 7-15 from Brian's word list. The 35 level includes frequency classes 2-6 and words appearing in at least 11 of 12 dictionaries as indicated in the 12Dicts package. All words from the 12Dicts package have had likely inflections added via my inflection database. The 12Dicts package and Supplement is in the Public Domain. The WordNet database, which was used in the creation of the Inflections database, is under the following copyright: This software and database is being provided to you, the LICENSEE, by Princeton University under the following license. By obtaining, using and/or copying this software and database, you agree that you have read, understood, and will comply with these terms and conditions.: Permission to use, copy, modify and distribute this software and database and its documentation for any purpose and without fee or royalty is hereby granted, provided that you agree to comply with the following copyright notice and statements, including the disclaimer, and that the same appear on ALL copies of the software, database and documentation, including modifications that you make for internal use or for distribution. WordNet 1.6 Copyright 1997 by Princeton University. All rights reserved. THIS SOFTWARE AND DATABASE IS PROVIDED "AS IS" AND PRINCETON UNIVERSITY MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, PRINCETON UNIVERSITY MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF MERCHANT- ABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE LICENSED SOFTWARE, DATABASE OR DOCUMENTATION WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY PATENTS, COPYRIGHTS, TRADEMARKS OR OTHER RIGHTS. The name of Princeton University or Princeton may not be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to distribution of the software and/or database. Title to copyright in this software, database and any associated documentation shall at all times remain with Princeton University and LICENSEE agrees to preserve same. The 40 level includes words from Alan's 3esl list found in version 4.0 of his 12dicts package. Like his other stuff the 3esl list is also in the public domain. The 50 level includes Brian's frequency class 1, words words appearing in at least 5 of 12 of the dictionaries as indicated in the 12Dicts package, and uppercase words in at least 4 of the previous 12 dictionaries. A decent number of proper names is also included: The top 1000 male, female, and Last names from the 1990 Census report; a list of names sent to me by Alan Beale; and a few names that I added myself. Finally a small list of abbreviations not commonly found in other word lists is included. The name files form the Census report is a government document which I don't think can be copyrighted. The file special-jargon.50 uses and from the "Unofficial Jargon File Word Lists" which is derived from "The Jargon File". All of which is in the Public Domain. This file also contain a few extra UNIX terms which are found in the file "unix-terms" in the special/ directory. The 55 level includes words from Alan's 2of4brif list found in version 4.0 of his 12dicts package. Like his other stuff the 2of4brif is also in the public domain. The 60 level includes Brian's frequency class 0 and all words appearing in at least 2 of the 12 dictionaries as indicated by the 12Dicts package. A large number of names are also included: The 4,946 female names and the 3,897 male names from the MWords package. The 70 level includes the 74,550 common dictionary words and the 21,986 names list from the MWords package The common dictionary words, like those from the 12Dicts package, have had all likely inflections added. The 70 level also included the 5desk list from version 4.0 of the 12Dics package which is the public domain The 80 level includes the ENABLE word list, all the lists in the ENABLE supplement package (except for ABLE), the "UK Advanced Cryptics Dictionary" (UKACD), the list of signature words in from YAWL package, and the 10,196 places list from the MWords package. The ENABLE package, mainted by M\Cooper , is in the Public Domain: The ENABLE master word list, , is herewith formally released into the Public Domain. Anyone is free to use it or distribute it in any manner they see fit. No fee or registration is required for its use nor are "contributions" solicited (if you feel you absolutely must contribute something for your own peace of mind, the authors of the ENABLE list ask that you make a donation on their behalf to your favorite charity). This word list is our gift to the Scrabble community, as an alternate to "official" word lists. Game designers may feel free to incorporate the into their games. Please mention the source and credit us as originators of the list. Note that if you, as a game designer, use the in your product, you may still copyright and protect your product, but you may *not* legally copyright or in any way restrict redistribution of the portion of your product. This *may* under law restrict your rights to restrict your users' rights, but that is only fair. UKACD, by J Ross Beresford ., is under the following copyright: Copyright (c) J Ross Beresford 1993-1999. All Rights Reserved. The following restriction is placed on the use of this publication: if The UK Advanced Cryptics Dictionary is used in a software package or redistributed in any form, the copyright notice must be prominently displayed and the text of this document must be included verbatim. There are no other restrictions: I would like to see the list distributed as widely as possible. The 95 level includes the 354,984 single words and 256,772 compound words from the MWords package, from the ENABLE Supplement, and some additional words found in my part-of-speech database that were not found anywhere else. Accent information was taken from UKACD. My VARCON package was used to create the American, British, and Canadian word list. Since the original word lists used used in the VARCON package came from the Ispell distribution they are under the Ispell copyright: Copyright 1993, Geoff Kuenning, Granada Hills, CA All rights reserved. Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: 1. Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. 2. Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. 3. All modifications to the source code must be clearly marked as such. Binary redistribution based on modified source code must be clearly marked as modified versions in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. (clause 4 removed with permission from Geoff Kuenning) 5. The name of Geoff Kuenning may not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY GEOFF KUENNING AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL GEOFF KUENNING OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. English (South Africa) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: English (South Africa) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

English (United Kingdom) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: English (United Kingdom) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: English (United Kingdom) hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

BSD-style. Unlimited copying, redistribution and modification of this file is permitted with this copyright and license information.

English (USA) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: English (USA) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

See English (Canada).

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: English (USA) hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

BSD-style. Unlimited copying, redistribution and modification of this file  
is permitted with this copyright and license information.

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: English (USA) thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

WordNet Release 2.1

This software and database is being provided to you, the LICENSEE, by Princeton University under the following license. By obtaining, using and/or copying this software and database, you agree that you have read, understood, and will comply with these terms and conditions.:

Permission to use, copy, modify and distribute this software and database and its documentation for any purpose and without fee or royalty is hereby granted, provided that you agree to comply with the following copyright notice and statements, including the disclaimer, and that the same appear on ALL copies of the software, database and documentation, including modifications that you make for internal use or for distribution.

WordNet 2.1 Copyright 2005 by Princeton University. All rights reserved.

THIS SOFTWARE AND DATABASE IS PROVIDED "AS IS" AND PRINCETON UNIVERSITY MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, PRINCETON UNIVERSITY MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF MERCHANT- ABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE LICENSED SOFTWARE, DATABASE OR DOCUMENTATION WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY PATENTS, COPYRIGHTS, TRADEMARKS OR OTHER RIGHTS.

The name of Princeton University or Princeton may not be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to distribution of the software and/or database. Title to copyright in this software, database and any associated documentation shall at all times remain with Princeton University and LICENSEE agrees to preserve same.

Estonian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Estonian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Dictionary is adapted to myspell by Jaak Pruulmann (, .ee/~jjpp/speller/ ) on the base of word list created and shared by IEL (Institute of the Estonian Language, ). The original of EKI software license is available at .. The work of Jaak Pruulmann is licensed under LGPL (GNU Lesser General Public License). The copies of licenses are added to current file. IEL is informed about the use of this word list.

Software License Agreement

Institute of the Estonian Language

Copyright © Institute of the Estonian Language

E-mail:

URL: .ee/tarkvara/

The present License Agreement gives the user of this Software Product (hereinafter: Product) the right to use the Product for whatever purpose (incl. distribution, copying, altering, inclusion in other software, and selling) on the following conditions:

The present License Agreement should belong unaltered to each copy ever made of this Product;

Neither the Institute of the Estonian Language (hereinafter: IEL) nor the author(s) of the Product will take responsibility for any detriment, direct or indirect, possibly ensuing from the application of the Product;

The IEL is ready to share the Product with other users as we wish to advance research on the Estonian language and to promote the use of Estonian in IT-technology now rapidly developing, yet we refuse to bind ourselves to any further obligation, which means that the IEL is not obliged either to warrant the suitability of the Product for a concrete use, to improve the program, or to provide a more detailed description of the underlying algorithms. (Which does not mean, though, that we may not do it.)

Whenever you use the Product, we request that you inform us by writing to the e-mail address or to street address listed below.

Institute of the Estonian Language

Roosikrantsi 6  
EE-10119 Tallinn  
ESTONIA

E-mail:  
Phone & Fax: +372-6411443

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Estonian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Hyphenation file is adapted to by Jaak Pruulmann (, .ee/~jjpp/speller/) on the base of the LaTeX hyphenation file created by Enn Saar (), who has signed the JCA (Joint Copyright Agreement) allowing to use his work for . The original file is available at address ./~ and in the heading of the file it is written that this file is licensed under LPPL. The work of Jaak Pruulmann is licensed under LGPL (GNU Lesser General Public License).

Jump to LPPL

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

French Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: French spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Olivier R. - dicollecteatfreedotfr

Dicollecte: .org/

Licenses:

MPL: Mozilla Public License version 1.1 or higher

GPL: GNU General Public License version 2.0 or higher

LGPL: GNU Lesser General Public License version 2.1 or higher

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: French hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Origin: Based on the TeX hyphenation tables (V2.12) 2002/12/11 .

The TeX hyphenation tables are released under the LaTeX Project Public License (LPPL)

Jump to LPPL

License: adaptions of this package are licensed under the GNU Lesser General Public License (LGPL) version 2.1 or higher.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Author: Conversion author is Paul Pichaureau .net

Based on a previous conversion by Blaise Drayer

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: French thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Licence: LGPL: GNU Lesser General Public License version 2.1 or higher.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Galician Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Galician spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This extension was made by Frco. Javier Rial Rodríguez for Mancomún, Centro de Referencia e Servizos de Software Libre 2008

Spellchecker files (gl_, gl_) from Mar Castro Pereiro also developed for Mancomún.

Distributed under the GPL License.

Jump to GPL Version 3

Gujarati Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Gujarati spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 3

Hebrew Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Hebrew spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This dictionary is Copyright (C) 2000-2009, Nadav Har'El (.) and Dan Kenigsberg (.).

It is licensed under the GNU General Public License (GPL).

Jump to GPL Version 3

Hindi

The following software may be included in this product: Hindi spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GNU Aspell Hindi Word List Package  
Copyright © 2005 Swapnil {Hajare, Sant} .in

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Conversion made by Laszlo Nemeth, for demonstration of Hunspell Unicode support.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Hungarian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Hungarian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license

The contents of this software may be used under the terms of the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL", see ) or (excepting the LGPLed GNU gettext library in the intl/ directory) the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 or later (the "MPL", see ).

Software distributed under these licenses is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the licences for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the licenses.

2010 (c) László Németh & Ferenc Godó

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Hungarian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © Bence Nagy gimb (at) freemail (dot) hu, 2006

Original license: GPL v2

Patch author: László Németh nemeth (at) OOo

Patch license: MPL/GPL/LGPL

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Hungarian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2009, László Németh

Jump to GPL Version 2

Italian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Italian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2001, 2002 Gianluca Turconi  
Copyright (C) 2002, 2003, 2004 Gianluca Turconi and Davide Prina  
Copyright (C) 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007 Davide Prina  
Copyright (C) 2010 Andrea Pescetti

Jump to GPL Version 3

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Italian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Origin: Based on the TeX hyphenation tables by Claudio Beccari

Author: conversion author is Giuseppe Bilotta .com

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Italian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2004,2005,2006,2007,2008 Daniela Volta  
Copyright (C) 2008 Giovanni Zuliani  
Copyright (C) 2006,2007,2008 Davide Prina  
Copyright (C) 2010 Andrea Pescetti

Jump to GPL Version 3

Kurdish Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Kurdish spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

(C) Copyright Reimar Heider hunspell at ferheng dot org

With contributions from Kevin P. Scannell and Rêzan Tovjîn

The original word list used for this package was augmented using Kevin Scannell's web crawling software "An Crúbadán" and then hand-checked by Ronahi and Tovjîn.

Originally GPL, relicensed on 04-07-2007 to GPLv3, LGPLv3, MPL 1.1

Jump to GPL Version 3

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Latvian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Latvian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2002-2010 Janis Eisaks, , .lv

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Latvian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2004-2005 Jânis Vilims,

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Latvian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2002-2010 Janis Eisaks, , .lv

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Lithuanian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Lithuanian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) Albertas Agejevas ., 2000, 2001. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Neither the name of the Albertas Agejevas nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY ALBERTAS AGEJEVAS AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL ALBERTAS AGEJEVAS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Lithuanian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Origin: TeX hyphenation tables by Sigitas Tolusis and Vytas Statulevicius. The original tables can be found at . as .

Author: Converted to OOo format by Albertas Agejevas

License: LaTeX Project Public Licence

Jump to LPPL

Nepali Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Nepali spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Compiled by Madan Puraskar Pustakalaya

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Nepali thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Compiled by Madan Puraskar Pustakalaya

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Norwegian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Norwegian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Norwegian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Norwegian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Occitan Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Occitan spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2006 Bruno GALLART

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Polish Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Polish spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This dictionary for spell-checking Polish texts is licensed under GPL, LGPL, MPL (Mozilla Public License) and Creative Commons ShareAlike licenses (see /licenses/sa/1.0).

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Polish hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Origin: Based on the TeX hyphenation patterns , version 3.0a, Wednesday, May 17th, 1995. The original file is in CTAN archives, for example here:..php?filename= and is licensed under LPPL.

License: Adaptions of this package are licensed under the GNU LGPL license.

Author: conversion and corrects author is Artur Polaczyński

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Polish thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2004-2008 Marcin Miłkowski milek_.net

This product is made available subject to the terms of GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Portoguise Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Portoguise spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2006 Jose Joao de Almeida, Rui Vilela, Alberto Simões

Dep. Informatica, Universidade do Minho, Portugal

All dictionary files and associated programs are currently covered by the GPL and BSD license.

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

All advertising materials mentioning features or use of this software must display the following acknowledgement: This product includes software developed by the University of California, Berkeley and its contributors.

Neither the name of the name of the authors mentioned above, nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS ''AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE REGENTS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES;

LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Portoguise hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Based on the TeX hyphenation tables by Pedro J. de Rezende (Brazilian) and tuned up by Dias Almeida

Author: conversion author is Paulo Morgado

Jump to GPL Version 2

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Portoguise thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Portoguise (Brazilian) Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Portoguise (Brazilian) spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This dictionary is under development by Raimundo Moura and his team. It is licensed under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License version 2.1 (LGPLv2.1), as published by the Free Software Foundation. The credits are available at .org/creditos and you can find new releases at .org/verortografico.

Copyright (C) 2006 - 2008 by Raimundo Santos Moura

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Portoguise (Brazilian) hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

These hyphenation patterns are under development by Raimundo Moura and his team. It is licensed under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License version 2.1 (LGPLv2.1), as published by the Free Software Foundation. The credits are available at .org/creditos and you can find new releases at .org/verortografico.

Copyright (C) 2008 - 2009 by Raimundo Santos Moura

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Romanian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Romanian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GPL 2.0/LGPL 2.1/MPL 1.1 tri-license.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Romanian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GNU General Public License Version 2

Jump to GPL Version 2

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Romanian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GNU General Public License Version 2 or later

Jump to GPL Version 2

Russian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Russian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 1997-2008, Alexander I. Lebedev

All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met:

Redistribution of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer.

Redistribution in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution.

Modified versions must be clearly marked as such.

The name of Alexander I. Lebedev may not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission.

THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND CONTRIBUTORS "AS IS" AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE COPYRIGHT OWNER OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Russian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

unknown

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Russian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

License: GNU LGPL

Author: Mikhail Korolyov

Origin: Абрамовъ, Н. Словарь русскихъ синонимовъ и сходныхъ по смыслу выраженiй. Изд. 3-е, доп., Пг., 1911

Scottish Gaelic Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Scottish Gaelic spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 3

Serbian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Serbian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Serbian spellcheck dictionary (files , , , ) is released under disjunctive tri-licence GNU LGPL version 2.1 or later / MPL version 1.1 or later / GNU GPL version 2 or later giving you the choice of one of the three sets of free software licensing terms. You can also use the dictionary under the terms of the Creative Commons BY-SA 3.0 Unpored licence.

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Serbian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Serbian hyphenation patterns (files hyph_ and hyph_) are derived from the official TeX patterns for Serbocroatian language (Cyrillic and Latin) created by Dejan Muhamedagić version 2.02 released on 22 June 2008. The format is adopted for usage with Hyphen hyphenation library and is released again as hyphen-sr under the compatible GNU LGPL version 2.1 or later.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Sinhala Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Sinhala spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2010 Laknath Semage blaknath [at] gmail [dot] com

Jump to GPL Version 3

Slovak Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Slovak spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Data are released under these licenses (you can select one):

The GNU General Public License (GPL) Version 2, June 1991

GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1, February 1999

Mozilla Public License 1.1 (MPL 1.1)

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Slovak hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Dictionary is created by converting TeX hyphenation patterns for Slovak (Author: Jana Chlebíková) with lingucomponent-tools (./oo-cs/lingucomponent-tools/).

Original license: LPPL

Jump to LPPL

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Slovak thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (c) 2004-2010 Tibor Bako, yorik (at) , Zdenko Podobný, zposter (at)

Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this data (the "Data"), to deal in the Data without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Data, and to permit persons to whom the Data is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions:

The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Data.

THE DATA ARE PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE DATA OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE DATA.

Slovenian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Slovenian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Slovenian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Slovenian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Spanish Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Spanish spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Swahili Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Swahili spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2004 Jason M Githeko

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Swedish Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Swedish spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © 2003-08 Tom Westerberg and Göran Andersson .

The contents of The Swedish Dictionary for Spell Checking (i.e. the files and ) are subject to the Mozilla Public License Version1.1 (the "License"); you may not use this file except in compliance with the License. You may obtain a copy of the License at .org/MPL/

Software distributed under the License is distributed on an "AS IS" basis,WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the License for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the License.

Alternatively, The Swedish Dictionary may be used under the terms of either the GNU General Public License Version 2 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 or later (the "LGPL"),in which case the provisions of the GPL or the LGPL are applicable instead of those above. If you wish to allow use of your version of this file only under the terms of either the GPL or the LGPL, and not to allow others to use your version of this file under the terms of the MPL, indicate your decision by deleting the provisions above and replace them with the notice and other provisions required by the GPL or the LGPL. If you do not delete the provisions above, a recipient may use your version of this file under the terms of any one of the MPL, the GPL or the LGPL.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Telugu Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Telugu spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

GNU Hunspell Telugu Word List Package adaptation

Copyright © 2010 adaptation to Hunspell, Arjuna Rao Chavala  
Copyright © 2005 Aspell Telugu word list released by IndLinux, Khadir

This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Telugu hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright © 2009 Santhosh Thottingal

The Telugu Hyphenation Dictionary may be used under the terms of either the GNU General Public License Version 3 or later (the "GPL"), or the GNU Lesser General Public License Version 3 or later (the "LGPL")

Jump to GPL Version 3

Jump to LGPL Version 3

Thai Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Thai spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Ukrainian Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Ukrainian spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 1999 Vladimir Yakovchuk, Oleg Podgurniy  
Copyright (C) 2001 Dmytro Kovalyov, Maksym Polyakov, Andriy Rysin  
Copyright (C) 2002 Valentyn Solomko, Volodymyr M. Lisivka  
Copyright (C) 2005 Andriy Rysin, Eugeniy Meshcheryakov, Dmytro Kovalyov  
Copyright (C) 2006-2009 Andriy Rysin

This dictionary is licensed under GPL 2.0 or above, LGPL 2.1 or above and MPL (Mozilla Public License) 1.1 licenses.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Ukrainian hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 1998-2002 Maksym Polyakov.

License: GNU General Public License version 2 or any later version

Jump to GPL Version 2

Thesaurus

The following software may be included in this product: Ukrainian thesaurus. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

This thesaurus is based on: П. М. Деркач, Короткий словник синонімів української мови, Радянська школа, Київ, 1960 С. Караванський, Пошук українського слова

Copyright (C) 2009 Andriy Rysin

This thesaurus is licensed under GPL, LGPL and MPL (Mozilla Public License) licenses.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Jump to MPL Version 1.1

Vietnamese Spelling dictionary

The following software may be included in this product: Vietnamese spelling dictionary. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Authors:  
Ivan Garcia  
Nguyễn Xuân Minh

This spellchecker for OpenOffice was based on the Vietnamese Dictionary list from Proffessor Hồ Ngọc Đức

This spellchecker is released with GPLv2 license.

Jump to GPL Version 2

Zulu Hyphenation patterns

The following software may be included in this product: Zulu hyphenation patterns. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright (C) 2005, 2007 Friedel Wolff

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Artwork KDE Crystal theme icons

The following software may be included in this product: KDE Crystal theme icons. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

KDE Crystal theme icons.  
Copyright (C) 2002 and following years KDE Artists This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, version 2.1 of the License.

Jump to LGPL Version 2.1

Miscellaneous Adobe Printer Description Files

The following software may be included in this product: Adobe Printer Description Files. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

Copyright 1987-1995 Adobe Systems Incorporated.

All Rights Reserved.

Permission is granted for redistribution of this file as long as this copyright notice is intact and the contents of the file is not altered in any way from its original form.

End of Copyright statement

International Color Consortium sRGB Profiles

The following software may be included in this product: ICC sRGB Profiles. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

To anyone who acknowledges that the files "sRGB_IEC61966-2-1_" and "sRGB_IEC61966-2-1_" are provided "AS IS" WITH NO EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTY, permission to use, copy and distribute these file for any purpose is hereby granted without fee, provided that the files are not changed including the HP copyright notice tag, and that the name of Hewlett-Packard Company shall not be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to distribution of the software without specific, written prior permission. Hewlett-Packard Company makes no representations about the suitability of this software for any purpose.

MathML DTD

The following software may be included in this product: MathML DTD. Use of any of this software is governed by the terms of the license below:

W3C® SOFTWARE NOTICE AND LICENSE

Copyright © 1994-2001 World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/

This W3C work (including software, documents, or other related items) is being provided by the copyright holders under the following license. By obtaining, using and/or copying this work, you (the licensee) agree that you have read, understood, and will comply with the following terms and conditions:

Permission to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software and its documentation, with or without modification, for any purpose and without fee or royalty is hereby granted, provided that you include the following on ALL copies of the software and documentation or portions thereof, including modifications, that you make:

The full text of this NOTICE in a location viewable to users of the redistributed or derivative work.

Any pre-existing intellectual property disclaimers, notices, or terms and conditions. If none exist, a short notice of the following form (hypertext is preferred, text is permitted) should be used within the body of any redistributed or derivative code: "Copyright © [$date-of-software] World Wide Web Consortium, (Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Institut National de Recherche en Informatique et en Automatique, Keio University). All Rights Reserved. http:/www./Consortium/Legal/"

Notice of any changes or modifications to the W3C files, including the date changes were made. (We recommend you provide URIs to the location from which the code is derived.)

THIS SOFTWARE AND DOCUMENTATION IS PROVIDED "AS IS," AND COPYRIGHT HOLDERS MAKE NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO, WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY PATENTS, COPYRIGHTS, TRADEMARKS OR OTHER RIGHTS.

COPYRIGHT HOLDERS WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, SPECIAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF ANY USE OF THE SOFTWARE OR DOCUMENTATION.

The name and trademarks of copyright holders may NOT be used in advertising or publicity pertaining to the software without specific, written prior permission. Title to copyright in this software and any associated documentation will at all times remain with copyright holders.

GNU Lesser General Public License Version 3

Copyright © 2007 Free Software Foundation, Inc. /

Everyone is permitted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but changing it is not allowed.

This version of the GNU Lesser General Public License incorporates the terms and conditions of version 3 of the GNU General Public License, supplemented by the additional permissions listed below.

0. Additional Definitions.

As used herein, "this License" refers to version 3 of the GNU Lesser General Public License, and the "GNU GPL" refers to version 3 of the GNU General Public License.

"The Library" refers to a covered work governed by this License, other than an Application or a Combined Work as defined below.

An "Application" is any work that makes use of an interface provided by the Library, but which is not otherwise based on the Library. Defining a subclass of a class defined by the Library is deemed a mode of using an interface provided by the Library.

A "Combined Work" is a work produced by combining or linking an Application with the Library. The particular version of the Library with which the Combined Work was made is also called the "Linked Version".

The "Minimal Corresponding Source" for a Combined Work means the Corresponding Source for the Combined Work, excluding any source code for portions of the Combined Work that, considered in isolation, are based on the Application, and not on the Linked Version.

The "Corresponding Application Code" for a Combined Work means the object code and/or source code for the Application, including any data and utility programs needed for reproducing the Combined Work from the Application, but excluding the System Libraries of the Combined Work.

1. Exception to Section 3 of the GNU GPL.

You may convey a covered work under sections 3 and 4 of this License without being bound by section 3 of the GNU GPL.

2. Conveying Modified Versions.

If you modify a copy of the Library, and, in your modifications, a facility refers to a function or data to be supplied by an Application that uses the facility (other than as an argument passed when the facility is invoked), then you may convey a copy of the modified version:

a) under this License, provided that you make a good faith effort to ensure that, in the event an Application does not supply the function or data, the facility still operates, and performs whatever part of its purpose remains meaningful, or

b) under the GNU GPL, with none of the additional permissions of this License applicable to that copy.

3. Object Code Incorporating Material from Library Header Files.

The object code form of an Application may incorporate material from a header file that is part of the Library. You may convey such object code under terms of your choice, provided that, if the incorporated material is not limited to numerical parameters, data structure layouts and accessors, or small macros, inline functions and templates (ten or fewer lines in length), you do both of the following:

a) Give prominent notice with each copy of the object code that the Library is used in it and that the Library and its use are covered by this License.

b) Accompany the object code with a copy of the GNU GPL and this license document.

4. Combined Works.

You may convey a Combined Work under terms of your choice that, taken together, effectively do not restrict modification of the portions of the Library contained in the Combined Work and reverse engineering for debugging such modifications, if you also do each of the following:

a) Give prominent notice with each copy of the Combined Work that the Library is used in it and that the Library and its use are covered by this License.

b) Accompany the Combined Work with a copy of the GNU GPL and this license document.

c) For a Combined Work that displays copyright notices during execution, include the copyright notice for the Library among these notices, as well as a reference directing the user to the copies of the GNU GPL and this license document.

d) Do one of the following:

0) Convey the Minimal Corresponding Source under the terms of this License, and the Corresponding Application Code in a form suitable for, and under terms that permit, the user to recombine or relink the Application with a modified version of the Linked Version to produce a modified Combined Work, in the manner specified by section 6 of the GNU GPL for conveying Corresponding Source.

1) Use a suitable shared library mechanism for linking with the Library. A suitable mechanism is one that (a) uses at run time a copy of the Library already present on the user's computer system, and (b) will operate properly with a modified version of the Library that is interface-compatible with the Linked Version.

e) Provide Installation Information, but only if you would otherwise be required to provide such information under section 6 of the GNU GPL, and only to the extent that such information is necessary to install and execute a modified version of the Combined Work produced by recombining or relinking the Application with a modified version of the Linked Version. (If you use option 4d0, the Installation Information must accompany the Minimal Corresponding Source and Corresponding Application Code. If you use option 4d1, you must provide the Installation Information in the manner specified by section 6 of the GNU GPL for conveying Corresponding Source.)

5. Combined Libraries.

You may place library facilities that are a work based on the Library side by side in a single library together with other library facilities that are not Applications and are not covered by this License, and convey such a combined library under terms of your choice, if you do both of the following:

a) Accompany the combined library with a copy of the same work based on the Library, uncombined with any other library facilities, conveyed under the terms of this License.

b) Give prominent notice with the combined library that part of it is a work based on the Library, and explaining where to find the accompanying uncombined form of the same work.

6. Revised Versions of the GNU Lesser General Public License.

The Free Software Foundation may publish revised and/or new versions of the GNU Lesser General Public License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns.

Each version is given a distinguishing version number. If the Library as you received it specifies that a certain numbered version of the GNU Lesser General Public License "or any later version" applies to it, you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that published version or of any later version published by the Free Software Foundation. If the Library as you received it does not specify a version number of the GNU Lesser General Public License, you may choose any version of the GNU Lesser General Public License ever published by the Free Software Foundation.

If the Library as you received it specifies that a proxy can decide whether future versions of the GNU Lesser General Public License shall apply, that proxy's public statement of acceptance of any version is permanent authorization for you to choose that version for the Library.

GNU Lesser General Public License Version 2.1 Copyright (C) 1991, 1999 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301 USA Everyone is permitted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but changing it is not allowed. [This is the first released version of the Lesser GPL. It also counts as the successor of the GNU Library Public License, version 2, hence the version number 2.1.] Preamble

The licenses for most software are designed to take away your freedom to share and change it. By contrast, the GNU General Public Licenses are intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change free software-to make sure the software is free for all its users.

This license, the Lesser General Public License, applies to some specially designated software packages-typically libraries-of the Free Software Foundation and other authors who decide to use it. You can use it too, but we suggest you first think carefully about whether this license or the ordinary General Public License is the better strategy to use in any particular case, based on the explanations below.

When we speak of free software, we are referring to freedom of use, not price. Our General Public Licenses are designed to make sure that you have the freedom to distribute copies of free software (and charge for this service if you wish); that you receive source code or can get it if you want it; that you can change the software and use pieces of it in new free programs; and that you are informed that you can do these things.

To protect your rights, we need to make restrictions that forbid distributors to deny you these rights or to ask you to surrender these rights. These restrictions translate to certain responsibilities for you if you distribute copies of the library or if you modify it.

For example, if you distribute copies of the library, whether gratis or for a fee, you must give the recipients all the rights that we gave you. You must make sure that they, too, receive or can get the source code. If you link other code with the library, you must provide complete object files to the recipients, so that they can relink them with the library after making changes to the library and recompiling it. And you must show them these terms so they know their rights.

We protect your rights with a two-step method: (1) we copyright the library, and (2) we offer you this license, which gives you legal permission to copy, distribute and/or modify the library.

To protect each distributor, we want to make it very clear that there is no warranty for the free library. Also, if the library is modified by someone else and passed on, the recipients should know that what they have is not the original version, so that the original author's reputation will not be affected by problems that might be introduced by others.

Finally, software patents pose a constant threat to the existence of any free program. We wish to make sure that a company cannot effectively restrict the users of a free program by obtaining a restrictive license from a patent holder. Therefore, we insist that any patent license obtained for a version of the library must be consistent with the full freedom of use specified in this license.

Most GNU software, including some libraries, is covered by the ordinary GNU General Public License. This license, the GNU Lesser General Public License, applies to certain designated libraries, and is quite different from the ordinary General Public License. We use this license for certain libraries in order to permit linking those libraries into non-free programs.

When a program is linked with a library, whether statically or using a shared library, the combination of the two is legally speaking a combined work, a derivative of the original library. The ordinary General Public License therefore permits such linking only if the entire combination fits its criteria of freedom. The Lesser General Public License permits more lax criteria for linking other code with the library.

We call this license the "Lesser" General Public License because it does Less to protect the user's freedom than the ordinary General Public License. It also provides other free software developers Less of an advantage over competing non-free programs. These disadvantages are the reason we use the ordinary General Public License for many libraries. However, the Lesser license provides advantages in certain special circumstances.

For example, on rare occasions, there may be a special need to encourage the widest possible use of a certain library, so that it becomes a de-facto standard. To achieve this, non-free programs must be allowed to use the library. A more frequent case is that a free library does the same job as widely used non-free libraries. In this case, there is little to gain by limiting the free library to free software only, so we use the Lesser General Public License.

In other cases, permission to use a particular library in non-free programs enables a greater number of people to use a large body of free software. For example, permission to use the GNU C Library in non-free programs enables many more people to use the whole GNU operating system, as well as its variant, the GNU/Linux operating system.

Although the Lesser General Public License is Less protective of the users' freedom, it does ensure that the user of a program that is linked with the Library has the freedom and the wherewithal to run that program using a modified version of the Library.

The precise terms and conditions for copying, distribution and modification follow. Pay close attention to the difference between a "work based on the library" and a "work that uses the library". The former contains code derived from the library, whereas the latter must be combined with the library in order to run.

TERMS AND CONDITIONS FOR COPYING, DISTRIBUTION AND MODIFICATION

**0.** This License Agreement applies to any software library or other program which contains a notice placed by the copyright holder or other authorized party saying it may be distributed under the terms of this Lesser General Public License (also called "this License"). Each licensee is addressed as "you".

A "library" means a collection of software functions and/or data prepared so as to be conveniently linked with application programs (which use some of those functions and data) to form executables.

The "Library", below, refers to any such software library or work which has been distributed under these terms. A "work based on the Library" means either the Library or any derivative work under copyright law: that is to say, a work containing the Library or a portion of it, either verbatim or with modifications and/or translated straightforwardly into another language. (Hereinafter, translation is included without limitation in the term "modification".)

"Source code" for a work means the preferred form of the work for making modifications to it. For a library, complete source code means all the source code for all modules it contains, plus any associated interface definition files, plus the scripts used to control compilation and installation of the library.

Activities other than copying, distribution and modification are not covered by this License; they are outside its scope. The act of running a program using the Library is not restricted, and output from such a program is covered only if its contents constitute a work based on the Library (independent of the use of the Library in a tool for writing it). Whether that is true depends on what the Library does and what the program that uses the Library does.

**1.** You may copy and distribute verbatim copies of the Library's complete source code as you receive it, in any medium, provided that you conspicuously and appropriately publish on each copy an appropriate copyright notice and disclaimer of warranty; keep intact all the notices that refer to this License and to the absence of any warranty; and distribute a copy of this License along with the Library.

You may charge a fee for the physical act of transferring a copy, and you may at your option offer warranty protection in exchange for a fee.

**2.** You may modify your copy or copies of the Library or any portion of it, thus forming a work based on the Library, and copy and distribute such modifications or work under the terms of Section 1 above, provided that you also meet all of these conditions:

**a)** The modified work must itself be a software library.

**b)** You must cause the files modified to carry prominent notices stating that you changed the files and the date of any change.

**c)** You must cause the whole of the work to be licensed at no charge to all third parties under the terms of this License.

**d)** If a facility in the modified Library refers to a function or a table of data to be supplied by an application program that uses the facility, other than as an argument passed when the facility is invoked, then you must make a good faith effort to ensure that, in the event an application does not supply such function or table, the facility still operates, and performs whatever part of its purpose remains meaningful.

(For example, a function in a library to compute square roots has a purpose that is entirely well-defined independent of the application. Therefore, Subsection 2d requires that any application-supplied function or table used by this function must be optional: if the application does not supply it, the square root function must still compute square roots.)

These requirements apply to the modified work as a whole. If identifiable sections of that work are not derived from the Library, and can be reasonably considered independent and separate works in themselves, then this License, and its terms, do not apply to those sections when you distribute them as separate works. But when you distribute the same sections as part of a whole which is a work based on the Library, the distribution of the whole must be on the terms of this License, whose permissions for other licensees extend to the entire whole, and thus to each and every part regardless of who wrote it.

Thus, it is not the intent of this section to claim rights or contest your rights to work written entirely by you; rather, the intent is to exercise the right to control the distribution of derivative or collective works based on the Library.

In addition, mere aggregation of another work not based on the Library with the Library (or with a work based on the Library) on a volume of a storage or distribution medium does not bring the other work under the scope of this License.

**3.** You may opt to apply the terms of the ordinary GNU General Public License instead of this License to a given copy of the Library. To do this, you must alter all the notices that refer to this License, so that they refer to the ordinary GNU General Public License, version 2, instead of to this License. (If a newer version than version 2 of the ordinary GNU General Public License has appeared, then you can specify that version instead if you wish.) Do not make any other change in these notices.

Once this change is made in a given copy, it is irreversible for that copy, so the ordinary GNU General Public License applies to all subsequent copies and derivative works made from that copy.

This option is useful when you wish to copy part of the code of the Library into a program that is not a library.

**4.** You may copy and distribute the Library (or a portion or derivative of it, under Section 2) in object code or executable form under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above provided that you accompany it with the complete corresponding machine-readable source code, which must be distributed under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above on a medium customarily used for software interchange.

If distribution of object code is made by offering access to copy from a designated place, then offering equivalent access to copy the source code from the same place satisfies the requirement to distribute the source code, even though third parties are not compelled to copy the source along with the object code.

**5.** A program that contains no derivative of any portion of the Library, but is designed to work with the Library by being compiled or linked with it, is called a "work that uses the Library". Such a work, in isolation, is not a derivative work of the Library, and therefore falls outside the scope of this License.

However, linking a "work that uses the Library" with the Library creates an executable that is a derivative of the Library (because it contains portions of the Library), rather than a "work that uses the library". The executable is therefore covered by this License. Section 6 states terms for distribution of such executables.

When a "work that uses the Library" uses material from a header file that is part of the Library, the object code for the work may be a derivative work of the Library even though the source code is not. Whether this is true is especially significant if the work can be linked without the Library, or if the work is itself a library. The threshold for this to be true is not precisely defined by law.

If such an object file uses only numerical parameters, data structure layouts and accessors, and small macros and small inline functions (ten lines or less in length), then the use of the object file is unrestricted, regardless of whether it is legally a derivative work. (Executables containing this object code plus portions of the Library will still fall under Section 6.)

Otherwise, if the work is a derivative of the Library, you may distribute the object code for the work under the terms of Section 6. Any executables containing that work also fall under Section 6, whether or not they are linked directly with the Library itself.

**6.** As an exception to the Sections above, you may also combine or link a "work that uses the Library" with the Library to produce a work containing portions of the Library, and distribute that work under terms of your choice, provided that the terms permit modification of the work for the customer's own use and reverse engineering for debugging such modifications.

You must give prominent notice with each copy of the work that the Library is used in it and that the Library and its use are covered by this License. You must supply a copy of this License. If the work during execution displays copyright notices, you must include the copyright notice for the Library among them, as well as a reference directing the user to the copy of this License. Also, you must do one of these things:

**a)** Accompany the work with the complete corresponding machine-readable source code for the Library including whatever changes were used in the work (which must be distributed under Sections 1 and 2 above); and, if the work is an executable linked with the Library, with the complete machine-readable "work that uses the Library", as object code and/or source code, so that the user can modify the Library and then relink to produce a modified executable containing the modified Library. (It is understood that the user who changes the contents of definitions files in the Library will not necessarily be able to recompile the application to use the modified definitions.)

**b)** Use a suitable shared library mechanism for linking with the Library. A suitable mechanism is one that (1) uses at run time a copy of the library already present on the user's computer system, rather than copying library functions into the executable, and (2) will operate properly with a modified version of the library, if the user installs one, as long as the modified version is interface-compatible with the version that the work was made with.

**c)** Accompany the work with a written offer, valid for at least three years, to give the same user the materials specified in Subsection 6a, above, for a charge no more than the cost of performing this distribution.

**d)** If distribution of the work is made by offering access to copy from a designated place, offer equivalent access to copy the above specified materials from the same place.

**e)** Verify that the user has already received a copy of these materials or that you have already sent this user a copy.

For an executable, the required form of the "work that uses the Library" must include any data and utility programs needed for reproducing the executable from it. However, as a special exception, the materials to be distributed need not include anything that is normally distributed (in either source or binary form) with the major components (compiler, kernel, and so on) of the operating system on which the executable runs, unless that component itself accompanies the executable.

It may happen that this requirement contradicts the license restrictions of other proprietary libraries that do not normally accompany the operating system. Such a contradiction means you cannot use both them and the Library together in an executable that you distribute.

**7.** You may place library facilities that are a work based on the Library side-by-side in a single library together with other library facilities not covered by this License, and distribute such a combined library, provided that the separate distribution of the work based on the Library and of the other library facilities is otherwise permitted, and provided that you do these two things:

**a)** Accompany the combined library with a copy of the same work based on the Library, uncombined with any other library facilities. This must be distributed under the terms of the Sections above.

**b)** Give prominent notice with the combined library of the fact that part of it is a work based on the Library, and explaining where to find the accompanying uncombined form of the same work.

**8.** You may not copy, modify, sublicense, link with, or distribute the Library except as expressly provided under this License. Any attempt otherwise to copy, modify, sublicense, link with, or distribute the Library is void, and will automatically terminate your rights under this License. However, parties who have received copies, or rights, from you under this License will not have their licenses terminated so long as such parties remain in full compliance.

**9.** You are not required to accept this License, since you have not signed it. However, nothing else grants you permission to modify or distribute the Library or its derivative works. These actions are prohibited by law if you do not accept this License. Therefore, by modifying or distributing the Library (or any work based on the Library), you indicate your acceptance of this License to do so, and all its terms and conditions for copying, distributing or modifying the Library or works based on it.

**10.** Each time you redistribute the Library (or any work based on the Library), the recipient automatically receives a license from the original licensor to copy, distribute, link with or modify the Library subject to these terms and conditions. You may not impose any further restrictions on the recipients' exercise of the rights granted herein. You are not responsible for enforcing compliance by third parties with this License.

**11.** If, as a consequence of a court judgment or allegation of patent infringement or for any other reason (not limited to patent issues), conditions are imposed on you (whether by court order, agreement or otherwise) that contradict the conditions of this License, they do not excuse you from the conditions of this License. If you cannot distribute so as to satisfy simultaneously your obligations under this License and any other pertinent obligations, then as a consequence you may not distribute the Library at all. For example, if a patent license would not permit royalty-free redistribution of the Library by all those who receive copies directly or indirectly through you, then the only way you could satisfy both it and this License would be to refrain entirely from distribution of the Library.

If any portion of this section is held invalid or unenforceable under any particular circumstance, the balance of the section is intended to apply, and the section as a whole is intended to apply in other circumstances.

It is not the purpose of this section to induce you to infringe any patents or other property right claims or to contest validity of any such claims; this section has the sole purpose of protecting the integrity of the free software distribution system which is implemented by public license practices. Many people have made generous contributions to the wide range of software distributed through that system in reliance on consistent application of that system; it is up to the author/donor to decide if he or she is willing to distribute software through any other system and a licensee cannot impose that choice.

This section is intended to make thoroughly clear what is believed to be a consequence of the rest of this License.

**12.** If the distribution and/or use of the Library is restricted in certain countries either by patents or by copyrighted interfaces, the original copyright holder who places the Library under this License may add an explicit geographical distribution limitation excluding those countries, so that distribution is permitted only in or among countries not thus excluded. In such case, this License incorporates the limitation as if written in the body of this License.

**13.** The Free Software Foundation may publish revised and/or new versions of the Lesser General Public License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns.

Each version is given a distinguishing version number. If the Library specifies a version number of this License which applies to it and "any later version", you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that version or of any later version published by the Free Software Foundation. If the Library does not specify a license version number, you may choose any version ever published by the Free Software Foundation.

**14.** If you wish to incorporate parts of the Library into other free programs whose distribution conditions are incompatible with these, write to the author to ask for permission. For software which is copyrighted by the Free Software Foundation, write to the Free Software Foundation; we sometimes make exceptions for this. Our decision will be guided by the two goals of preserving the free status of all derivatives of our free software and of promoting the sharing and reuse of software generally.

**NO WARRANTY**

**15.** BECAUSE THE LIBRARY IS LICENSED FREE OF CHARGE, THERE IS NO WARRANTY FOR THE LIBRARY, TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY APPLICABLE LAW. EXCEPT WHEN OTHERWISE STATED IN WRITING THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND/OR OTHER PARTIES PROVIDE THE LIBRARY "AS IS" WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE LIBRARY IS WITH YOU. SHOULD THE LIBRARY PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU ASSUME THE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR OR CORRECTION.

**16.** IN NO EVENT UNLESS REQUIRED BY APPLICABLE LAW OR AGREED TO IN WRITING WILL ANY COPYRIGHT HOLDER, OR ANY OTHER PARTY WHO MAY MODIFY AND/OR REDISTRIBUTE THE LIBRARY AS PERMITTED ABOVE, BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR DAMAGES, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE LIBRARY (INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LOSS OF DATA OR DATA BEING RENDERED INACCURATE OR LOSSES SUSTAINED BY YOU OR THIRD PARTIES OR A FAILURE OF THE LIBRARY TO OPERATE WITH ANY OTHER SOFTWARE), EVEN IF SUCH HOLDER OR OTHER PARTY HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES.

END OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS

How to Apply These Terms to Your New Libraries

If you develop a new library, and you want it to be of the greatest possible use to the public, we recommend making it free software that everyone can redistribute and change. You can do so by permitting redistribution under these terms (or, alternatively, under the terms of the ordinary General Public License).

To apply these terms, attach the following notices to the library. It is safest to attach them to the start of each source file to most effectively convey the exclusion of warranty; and each file should have at least the "copyright" line and a pointer to where the full notice is found.

one line to give the library's name and an idea of what it does. Copyright (C) year name of author This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Lesser General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2.1 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This library is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU Lesser General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU Lesser General Public License along with this library; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301 USA

Also add information on how to contact you by electronic and paper mail.

You should also get your employer (if you work as a programmer) or your school, if any, to sign a "copyright disclaimer" for the library, if necessary. Here is a sample; alter the names:

Yoyodyne, Inc., hereby disclaims all copyright interest in the library `Frob' (a library for tweaking knobs) written by James Random Hacker. signature of Ty Coon, 1 April 1990 Ty Coon, President of Vice

That's all there is to it!

GNU Library General Public License Version 2

Version 2, June 1991

Copyright (C) 1991 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 51 Franklin St, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA Everyone is permitted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but changing it is not allowed. [This is the first released version of the library GPL. It is numbered 2 because it goes with version 2 of the ordinary GPL.] Preamble

The licenses for most software are designed to take away your freedom to share and change it. By contrast, the GNU General Public Licenses are intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change free software-to make sure the software is free for all its users.

This license, the Library General Public License, applies to some specially designated Free Software Foundation software, and to any other libraries whose authors decide to use it. You can use it for your libraries, too.

When we speak of free software, we are referring to freedom, not price. Our General Public Licenses are designed to make sure that you have the freedom to distribute copies of free software (and charge for this service if you wish), that you receive source code or can get it if you want it, that you can change the software or use pieces of it in new free programs; and that you know you can do these things.

To protect your rights, we need to make restrictions that forbid anyone to deny you these rights or to ask you to surrender the rights. These restrictions translate to certain responsibilities for you if you distribute copies of the library, or if you modify it.

For example, if you distribute copies of the library, whether gratis or for a fee, you must give the recipients all the rights that we gave you. You must make sure that they, too, receive or can get the source code. If you link a program with the library, you must provide complete object files to the recipients so that they can relink them with the library, after making changes to the library and recompiling it. And you must show them these terms so they know their rights.

Our method of protecting your rights has two steps: (1) copyright the library, and (2) offer you this license which gives you legal permission to copy, distribute and/or modify the library.

Also, for each distributor's protection, we want to make certain that everyone understands that there is no warranty for this free library. If the library is modified by someone else and passed on, we want its recipients to know that what they have is not the original version, so that any problems introduced by others will not reflect on the original authors' reputations.

Finally, any free program is threatened constantly by software patents. We wish to avoid the danger that companies distributing free software will individually obtain patent licenses, thus in effect transforming the program into proprietary software. To prevent this, we have made it clear that any patent must be licensed for everyone's free use or not licensed at all.

Most GNU software, including some libraries, is covered by the ordinary GNU General Public License, which was designed for utility programs. This license, the GNU Library General Public License, applies to certain designated libraries. This license is quite different from the ordinary one; be sure to read it in full, and don't assume that anything in it is the same as in the ordinary license.

The reason we have a separate public license for some libraries is that they blur the distinction we usually make between modifying or adding to a program and simply using it. Linking a program with a library, without changing the library, is in some sense simply using the library, and is analogous to running a utility program or application program. However, in a textual and legal sense, the linked executable is a combined work, a derivative of the original library, and the ordinary General Public License treats it as such.

Because of this blurred distinction, using the ordinary General Public License for libraries did not effectively promote software sharing, because most developers did not use the libraries. We concluded that weaker conditions might promote sharing better.

However, unrestricted linking of non-free programs would deprive the users of those programs of all benefit from the free status of the libraries themselves. This Library General Public License is intended to permit developers of non-free programs to use free libraries, while preserving your freedom as a user of such programs to change the free libraries that are incorporated in them. (We have not seen how to achieve this as regards changes in header files, but we have achieved it as regards changes in the actual functions of the Library.) The hope is that this will lead to faster development of free libraries.

The precise terms and conditions for copying, distribution and modification follow. Pay close attention to the difference between a "work based on the library" and a "work that uses the library". The former contains code derived from the library, while the latter only works together with the library.

Note that it is possible for a library to be covered by the ordinary General Public License rather than by this special one.

TERMS AND CONDITIONS FOR COPYING, DISTRIBUTION AND MODIFICATION

**0.** This License Agreement applies to any software library which contains a notice placed by the copyright holder or other authorized party saying it may be distributed under the terms of this Library General Public License (also called "this License"). Each licensee is addressed as "you".

A "library" means a collection of software functions and/or data prepared so as to be conveniently linked with application programs (which use some of those functions and data) to form executables.

The "Library", below, refers to any such software library or work which has been distributed under these terms. A "work based on the Library" means either the Library or any derivative work under copyright law: that is to say, a work containing the Library or a portion of it, either verbatim or with modifications and/or translated straightforwardly into another language. (Hereinafter, translation is included without limitation in the term "modification".)

"Source code" for a work means the preferred form of the work for making modifications to it. For a library, complete source code means all the source code for all modules it contains, plus any associated interface definition files, plus the scripts used to control compilation and installation of the library.

Activities other than copying, distribution and modification are not covered by this License; they are outside its scope. The act of running a program using the Library is not restricted, and output from such a program is covered only if its contents constitute a work based on the Library (independent of the use of the Library in a tool for writing it). Whether that is true depends on what the Library does and what the program that uses the Library does.

**1.** You may copy and distribute verbatim copies of the Library's complete source code as you receive it, in any medium, provided that you conspicuously and appropriately publish on each copy an appropriate copyright notice and disclaimer of warranty; keep intact all the notices that refer to this License and to the absence of any warranty; and distribute a copy of this License along with the Library.

You may charge a fee for the physical act of transferring a copy, and you may at your option offer warranty protection in exchange for a fee.

**2.** You may modify your copy or copies of the Library or any portion of it, thus forming a work based on the Library, and copy and distribute such modifications or work under the terms of Section 1 above, provided that you also meet all of these conditions:

**a)** The modified work must itself be a software library.

**b)** You must cause the files modified to carry prominent notices stating that you changed the files and the date of any change.

**c)** You must cause the whole of the work to be licensed at no charge to all third parties under the terms of this License.

**d)** If a facility in the modified Library refers to a function or a table of data to be supplied by an application program that uses the facility, other than as an argument passed when the facility is invoked, then you must make a good faith effort to ensure that, in the event an application does not supply such function or table, the facility still operates, and performs whatever part of its purpose remains meaningful.

(For example, a function in a library to compute square roots has a purpose that is entirely well-defined independent of the application. Therefore, Subsection 2d requires that any application-supplied function or table used by this function must be optional: if the application does not supply it, the square root function must still compute square roots.)

These requirements apply to the modified work as a whole. If identifiable sections of that work are not derived from the Library, and can be reasonably considered independent and separate works in themselves, then this License, and its terms, do not apply to those sections when you distribute them as separate works. But when you distribute the same sections as part of a whole which is a work based on the Library, the distribution of the whole must be on the terms of this License, whose permissions for other licensees extend to the entire whole, and thus to each and every part regardless of who wrote it.

Thus, it is not the intent of this section to claim rights or contest your rights to work written entirely by you; rather, the intent is to exercise the right to control the distribution of derivative or collective works based on the Library.

In addition, mere aggregation of another work not based on the Library with the Library (or with a work based on the Library) on a volume of a storage or distribution medium does not bring the other work under the scope of this License.

**3.** You may opt to apply the terms of the ordinary GNU General Public License instead of this License to a given copy of the Library. To do this, you must alter all the notices that refer to this License, so that they refer to the ordinary GNU General Public License, version 2, instead of to this License. (If a newer version than version 2 of the ordinary GNU General Public License has appeared, then you can specify that version instead if you wish.) Do not make any other change in these notices.

Once this change is made in a given copy, it is irreversible for that copy, so the ordinary GNU General Public License applies to all subsequent copies and derivative works made from that copy.

This option is useful when you wish to copy part of the code of the Library into a program that is not a library.

**4.** You may copy and distribute the Library (or a portion or derivative of it, under Section 2) in object code or executable form under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above provided that you accompany it with the complete corresponding machine-readable source code, which must be distributed under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above on a medium customarily used for software interchange.

If distribution of object code is made by offering access to copy from a designated place, then offering equivalent access to copy the source code from the same place satisfies the requirement to distribute the source code, even though third parties are not compelled to copy the source along with the object code.

**5.** A program that contains no derivative of any portion of the Library, but is designed to work with the Library by being compiled or linked with it, is called a "work that uses the Library". Such a work, in isolation, is not a derivative work of the Library, and therefore falls outside the scope of this License.

However, linking a "work that uses the Library" with the Library creates an executable that is a derivative of the Library (because it contains portions of the Library), rather than a "work that uses the library". The executable is therefore covered by this License. Section 6 states terms for distribution of such executables.

When a "work that uses the Library" uses material from a header file that is part of the Library, the object code for the work may be a derivative work of the Library even though the source code is not. Whether this is true is especially significant if the work can be linked without the Library, or if the work is itself a library. The threshold for this to be true is not precisely defined by law.

If such an object file uses only numerical parameters, data structure layouts and accessors, and small macros and small inline functions (ten lines or less in length), then the use of the object file is unrestricted, regardless of whether it is legally a derivative work. (Executables containing this object code plus portions of the Library will still fall under Section 6.)

Otherwise, if the work is a derivative of the Library, you may distribute the object code for the work under the terms of Section 6. Any executables containing that work also fall under Section 6, whether or not they are linked directly with the Library itself.

**6.** As an exception to the Sections above, you may also compile or link a "work that uses the Library" with the Library to produce a work containing portions of the Library, and distribute that work under terms of your choice, provided that the terms permit modification of the work for the customer's own use and reverse engineering for debugging such modifications.

You must give prominent notice with each copy of the work that the Library is used in it and that the Library and its use are covered by this License. You must supply a copy of this License. If the work during execution displays copyright notices, you must include the copyright notice for the Library among them, as well as a reference directing the user to the copy of this License. Also, you must do one of these things:

**a)** Accompany the work with the complete corresponding machine-readable source code for the Library including whatever changes were used in the work (which must be distributed under Sections 1 and 2 above); and, if the work is an executable linked with the Library, with the complete machine-readable "work that uses the Library", as object code and/or source code, so that the user can modify the Library and then relink to produce a modified executable containing the modified Library. (It is understood that the user who changes the contents of definitions files in the Library will not necessarily be able to recompile the application to use the modified definitions.)

**b)** Accompany the work with a written offer, valid for at least three years, to give the same user the materials specified in Subsection 6a, above, for a charge no more than the cost of performing this distribution.

**c)** If distribution of the work is made by offering access to copy from a designated place, offer equivalent access to copy the above specified materials from the same place.

**d)** Verify that the user has already received a copy of these materials or that you have already sent this user a copy.

For an executable, the required form of the "work that uses the Library" must include any data and utility programs needed for reproducing the executable from it. However, as a special exception, the source code distributed need not include anything that is normally distributed (in either source or binary form) with the major components (compiler, kernel, and so on) of the operating system on which the executable runs, unless that component itself accompanies the executable.

It may happen that this requirement contradicts the license restrictions of other proprietary libraries that do not normally accompany the operating system. Such a contradiction means you cannot use both them and the Library together in an executable that you distribute.

**7.** You may place library facilities that are a work based on the Library side-by-side in a single library together with other library facilities not covered by this License, and distribute such a combined library, provided that the separate distribution of the work based on the Library and of the other library facilities is otherwise permitted, and provided that you do these two things:

**a)** Accompany the combined library with a copy of the same work based on the Library, uncombined with any other library facilities. This must be distributed under the terms of the Sections above.

**b)** Give prominent notice with the combined library of the fact that part of it is a work based on the Library, and explaining where to find the accompanying uncombined form of the same work.

**8.** You may not copy, modify, sublicense, link with, or distribute the Library except as expressly provided under this License. Any attempt otherwise to copy, modify, sublicense, link with, or distribute the Library is void, and will automatically terminate your rights under this License. However, parties who have received copies, or rights, from you under this License will not have their licenses terminated so long as such parties remain in full compliance.

**9.** You are not required to accept this License, since you have not signed it. However, nothing else grants you permission to modify or distribute the Library or its derivative works. These actions are prohibited by law if you do not accept this License. Therefore, by modifying or distributing the Library (or any work based on the Library), you indicate your acceptance of this License to do so, and all its terms and conditions for copying, distributing or modifying the Library or works based on it.

**10.** Each time you redistribute the Library (or any work based on the Library), the recipient automatically receives a license from the original licensor to copy, distribute, link with or modify the Library subject to these terms and conditions. You may not impose any further restrictions on the recipients' exercise of the rights granted herein. You are not responsible for enforcing compliance by third parties to this License.

**11.** If, as a consequence of a court judgment or allegation of patent infringement or for any other reason (not limited to patent issues), conditions are imposed on you (whether by court order, agreement or otherwise) that contradict the conditions of this License, they do not excuse you from the conditions of this License. If you cannot distribute so as to satisfy simultaneously your obligations under this License and any other pertinent obligations, then as a consequence you may not distribute the Library at all. For example, if a patent license would not permit royalty-free redistribution of the Library by all those who receive copies directly or indirectly through you, then the only way you could satisfy both it and this License would be to refrain entirely from distribution of the Library.

If any portion of this section is held invalid or unenforceable under any particular circumstance, the balance of the section is intended to apply, and the section as a whole is intended to apply in other circumstances.

It is not the purpose of this section to induce you to infringe any patents or other property right claims or to contest validity of any such claims; this section has the sole purpose of protecting the integrity of the free software distribution system which is implemented by public license practices. Many people have made generous contributions to the wide range of software distributed through that system in reliance on consistent application of that system; it is up to the author/donor to decide if he or she is willing to distribute software through any other system and a licensee cannot impose that choice.

This section is intended to make thoroughly clear what is believed to be a consequence of the rest of this License.

**12.** If the distribution and/or use of the Library is restricted in certain countries either by patents or by copyrighted interfaces, the original copyright holder who places the Library under this License may add an explicit geographical distribution limitation excluding those countries, so that distribution is permitted only in or among countries not thus excluded. In such case, this License incorporates the limitation as if written in the body of this License.

**13.** The Free Software Foundation may publish revised and/or new versions of the Library General Public License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns.

Each version is given a distinguishing version number. If the Library specifies a version number of this License which applies to it and "any later version", you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that version or of any later version published by the Free Software Foundation. If the Library does not specify a license version number, you may choose any version ever published by the Free Software Foundation.

**14.** If you wish to incorporate parts of the Library into other free programs whose distribution conditions are incompatible with these, write to the author to ask for permission. For software which is copyrighted by the Free Software Foundation, write to the Free Software Foundation; we sometimes make exceptions for this. Our decision will be guided by the two goals of preserving the free status of all derivatives of our free software and of promoting the sharing and reuse of software generally.

**NO WARRANTY**

**15.** BECAUSE THE LIBRARY IS LICENSED FREE OF CHARGE, THERE IS NO WARRANTY FOR THE LIBRARY, TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY APPLICABLE LAW. EXCEPT WHEN OTHERWISE STATED IN WRITING THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND/OR OTHER PARTIES PROVIDE THE LIBRARY "AS IS" WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE LIBRARY IS WITH YOU. SHOULD THE LIBRARY PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU ASSUME THE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR OR CORRECTION.

**16.** IN NO EVENT UNLESS REQUIRED BY APPLICABLE LAW OR AGREED TO IN WRITING WILL ANY COPYRIGHT HOLDER, OR ANY OTHER PARTY WHO MAY MODIFY AND/OR REDISTRIBUTE THE LIBRARY AS PERMITTED ABOVE, BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR DAMAGES, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE LIBRARY (INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LOSS OF DATA OR DATA BEING RENDERED INACCURATE OR LOSSES SUSTAINED BY YOU OR THIRD PARTIES OR A FAILURE OF THE LIBRARY TO OPERATE WITH ANY OTHER SOFTWARE), EVEN IF SUCH HOLDER OR OTHER PARTY HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES.

**END OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS**

How to Apply These Terms to Your New Libraries

If you develop a new library, and you want it to be of the greatest possible use to the public, we recommend making it free software that everyone can redistribute and change. You can do so by permitting redistribution under these terms (or, alternatively, under the terms of the ordinary General Public License).

To apply these terms, attach the following notices to the library. It is safest to attach them to the start of each source file to most effectively convey the exclusion of warranty; and each file should have at least the "copyright" line and a pointer to where the full notice is found.

one line to give the library's name and an idea of what it does. Copyright (C) year name of author This library is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU Library General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This library is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU Library General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU Library General Public License along with this library; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin St, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA.

Also add information on how to contact you by electronic and paper mail.

You should also get your employer (if you work as a programmer) or your school, if any, to sign a "copyright disclaimer" for the library, if necessary. Here is a sample; alter the names:

Yoyodyne, Inc., hereby disclaims all copyright interest in the library `Frob' (a library for tweaking knobs) written by James Random Hacker. signature of Ty Coon, 1 April 1990 Ty Coon, President of Vice

That's all there is to it!

GNU General Public License Version 3

Copyright © 2007 Free Software Foundation, Inc. /

Everyone is permitted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but changing it is not allowed.

Preamble

The GNU General Public License is a free, copyleft license for software and other kinds of works.

The licenses for most software and other practical works are designed to take away your freedom to share and change the works. By contrast, the GNU General Public License is intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change all versions of a program-to make sure it remains free software for all its users. We, the Free Software Foundation, use the GNU General Public License for most of our software; it applies also to any other work released this way by its authors. You can apply it to your programs, too.

When we speak of free software, we are referring to freedom, not price. Our General Public Licenses are designed to make sure that you have the freedom to distribute copies of free software (and charge for them if you wish), that you receive source code or can get it if you want it, that you can change the software or use pieces of it in new free programs, and that you know you can do these things.

To protect your rights, we need to prevent others from denying you these rights or asking you to surrender the rights. Therefore, you have certain responsibilities if you distribute copies of the software, or if you modify it: responsibilities to respect the freedom of others.

For example, if you distribute copies of such a program, whether gratis or for a fee, you must pass on to the recipients the same freedoms that you received. You must make sure that they, too, receive or can get the source code. And you must show them these terms so they know their rights.

Developers that use the GNU GPL protect your rights with two steps: (1) assert copyright on the software, and (2) offer you this License giving you legal permission to copy, distribute and/or modify it.

For the developers' and authors' protection, the GPL clearly explains that there is no warranty for this free software. For both users' and authors' sake, the GPL requires that modified versions be marked as changed, so that their problems will not be attributed erroneously to authors of previous versions.

Some devices are designed to deny users access to install or run modified versions of the software inside them, although the manufacturer can do so. This is fundamentally incompatible with the aim of protecting users' freedom to change the software. The systematic pattern of such abuse occurs in the area of products for individuals to use, which is precisely where it is most unacceptable. Therefore, we have designed this version of the GPL to prohibit the practice for those products. If such problems arise substantially in other domains, we stand ready to extend this provision to those domains in future versions of the GPL, as needed to protect the freedom of users.

Finally, every program is threatened constantly by software patents. States should not allow patents to restrict development and use of software on general-purpose computers, but in those that do, we wish to avoid the special danger that patents applied to a free program could make it effectively proprietary. To prevent this, the GPL assures that patents cannot be used to render the program non-free.

The precise terms and conditions for copying, distribution and modification follow.

TERMS AND CONDITIONS 0. Definitions.

"This License" refers to version 3 of the GNU General Public License.

"Copyright" also means copyright-like laws that apply to other kinds of works, such as semiconductor masks.

"The Program" refers to any copyrightable work licensed under this License. Each licensee is addressed as "you". "Licensees" and "recipients" may be individuals or organizations.

To "modify" a work means to copy from or adapt all or part of the work in a fashion requiring copyright permission, other than the making of an exact copy. The resulting work is called a "modified version" of the earlier work or a work "based on" the earlier work.

A "covered work" means either the unmodified Program or a work based on the Program.

To "propagate" a work means to do anything with it that, without permission, would make you directly or secondarily liable for infringement under applicable copyright law, except executing it on a computer or modifying a private copy. Propagation includes copying, distribution (with or without modification), making available to the public, and in some countries other activities as well.

To "convey" a work means any kind of propagation that enables other parties to make or receive copies. Mere interaction with a user through a computer network, with no transfer of a copy, is not conveying.

An interactive user interface displays "Appropriate Legal Notices" to the extent that it includes a convenient and prominently visible feature that (1) displays an appropriate copyright notice, and (2) tells the user that there is no warranty for the work (except to the extent that warranties are provided), that licensees may convey the work under this License, and how to view a copy of this License. If the interface presents a list of user commands or options, such as a menu, a prominent item in the list meets this criterion.

1. Source Code.

The "source code" for a work means the preferred form of the work for making modifications to it. "Object code" means any non-source form of a work.

A "Standard Interface" means an interface that either is an official standard defined by a recognized standards body, or, in the case of interfaces specified for a particular programming language, one that is widely used among developers working in that language.

The "System Libraries" of an executable work include anything, other than the work as a whole, that (a) is included in the normal form of packaging a Major Component, but which is not part of that Major Component, and (b) serves only to enable use of the work with that Major Component, or to implement a Standard Interface for which an implementation is available to the public in source code form. A "Major Component", in this context, means a major essential component (kernel, window system, and so on) of the specific operating system (if any) on which the executable work runs, or a compiler used to produce the work, or an object code interpreter used to run it.

The "Corresponding Source" for a work in object code form means all the source code needed to generate, install, and (for an executable work) run the object code and to modify the work, including scripts to control those activities. However, it does not include the work's System Libraries, or general-purpose tools or generally available free programs which are used unmodified in performing those activities but which are not part of the work. For example, Corresponding Source includes interface definition files associated with source files for the work, and the source code for shared libraries and dynamically linked subprograms that the work is specifically designed to require, such as by intimate data communication or control flow between those subprograms and other parts of the work.

The Corresponding Source need not include anything that users can regenerate automatically from other parts of the Corresponding Source.

The Corresponding Source for a work in source code form is that same work.

2. Basic Permissions.

All rights granted under this License are granted for the term of copyright on the Program, and are irrevocable provided the stated conditions are met. This License explicitly affirms your unlimited permission to run the unmodified Program. The output from running a covered work is covered by this License only if the output, given its content, constitutes a covered work. This License acknowledges your rights of fair use or other equivalent, as provided by copyright law.

You may make, run and propagate covered works that you do not convey, without conditions so long as your license otherwise remains in force. You may convey covered works to others for the sole purpose of having them make modifications exclusively for you, or provide you with facilities for running those works, provided that you comply with the terms of this License in conveying all material for which you do not control copyright. Those thus making or running the covered works for you must do so exclusively on your behalf, under your direction and control, on terms that prohibit them from making any copies of your copyrighted material outside their relationship with you.

Conveying under any other circumstances is permitted solely under the conditions stated below. Sublicensing is not allowed; section 10 makes it unnecessary.

3. Protecting Users' Legal Rights From Anti-Circumvention Law.

No covered work shall be deemed part of an effective technological measure under any applicable law fulfilling obligations under article 11 of the WIPO copyright treaty adopted on 20 December 1996, or similar laws prohibiting or restricting circumvention of such measures.

When you convey a covered work, you waive any legal power to forbid circumvention of technological measures to the extent such circumvention is effected by exercising rights under this License with respect to the covered work, and you disclaim any intention to limit operation or modification of the work as a means of enforcing, against the work's users, your or third parties' legal rights to forbid circumvention of technological measures.

4. Conveying Verbatim Copies.

You may convey verbatim copies of the Program's source code as you receive it, in any medium, provided that you conspicuously and appropriately publish on each copy an appropriate copyright notice; keep intact all notices stating that this License and any non-permissive terms added in accord with section 7 apply to the code; keep intact all notices of the absence of any warranty; and give all recipients a copy of this License along with the Program.

You may charge any price or no price for each copy that you convey, and you may offer support or warranty protection for a fee.

5. Conveying Modified Source Versions.

You may convey a work based on the Program, or the modifications to produce it from the Program, in the form of source code under the terms of section 4, provided that you also meet all of these conditions:

a) The work must carry prominent notices stating that you modified it, and giving a relevant date.

b) The work must carry prominent notices stating that it is released under this License and any conditions added under section 7. This requirement modifies the requirement in section 4 to "keep intact all notices".

c) You must license the entire work, as a whole, under this License to anyone who comes into possession of a copy. This License will therefore apply, along with any applicable section 7 additional terms, to the whole of the work, and all its parts, regardless of how they are packaged. This License gives no permission to license the work in any other way, but it does not invalidate such permission if you have separately received it.

d) If the work has interactive user interfaces, each must display Appropriate Legal Notices; however, if the Program has interactive interfaces that do not display Appropriate Legal Notices, your work need not make them do so.

A compilation of a covered work with other separate and independent works, which are not by their nature extensions of the covered work, and which are not combined with it such as to form a larger program, in or on a volume of a storage or distribution medium, is called an "aggregate" if the compilation and its resulting copyright are not used to limit the access or legal rights of the compilation's users beyond what the individual works permit. Inclusion of a covered work in an aggregate does not cause this License to apply to the other parts of the aggregate.

6. Conveying Non-Source Forms.

You may convey a covered work in object code form under the terms of sections 4 and 5, provided that you also convey the machine-readable Corresponding Source under the terms of this License, in one of these ways:

a) Convey the object code in, or embodied in, a physical product (including a physical distribution medium), accompanied by the Corresponding Source fixed on a durable physical medium customarily used for software interchange.

b) Convey the object code in, or embodied in, a physical product (including a physical distribution medium), accompanied by a written offer, valid for at least three years and valid for as long as you offer spare parts or customer support for that product model, to give anyone who possesses the object code either (1) a copy of the Corresponding Source for all the software in the product that is covered by this License, on a durable physical medium customarily used for software interchange, for a price no more than your reasonable cost of physically performing this conveying of source, or (2) access to copy the Corresponding Source from a network server at no charge.

c) Convey individual copies of the object code with a copy of the written offer to provide the Corresponding Source. This alternative is allowed only occasionally and noncommercially, and only if you received the object code with such an offer, in accord with subsection 6b.

d) Convey the object code by offering access from a designated place (gratis or for a charge), and offer equivalent access to the Corresponding Source in the same way through the same place at no further charge. You need not require recipients to copy the Corresponding Source along with the object code. If the place to copy the object code is a network server, the Corresponding Source may be on a different server (operated by you or a third party) that supports equivalent copying facilities, provided you maintain clear directions next to the object code saying where to find the Corresponding Source. Regardless of what server hosts the Corresponding Source, you remain obligated to ensure that it is available for as long as needed to satisfy these requirements.

e) Convey the object code using peer-to-peer transmission, provided you inform other peers where the object code and Corresponding Source of the work are being offered to the general public at no charge under subsection 6d.

A separable portion of the object code, whose source code is excluded from the Corresponding Source as a System Library, need not be included in conveying the object code work.

A "User Product" is either (1) a "consumer product", which means any tangible personal property which is normally used for personal, family, or household purposes, or (2) anything designed or sold for incorporation into a dwelling. In determining whether a product is a consumer product, doubtful cases shall be resolved in favor of coverage. For a particular product received by a particular user, "normally used" refers to a typical or common use of that class of product, regardless of the status of the particular user or of the way in which the particular user actually uses, or expects or is expected to use, the product. A product is a consumer product regardless of whether the product has substantial commercial, industrial or non-consumer uses, unless such uses represent the only significant mode of use of the product.

"Installation Information" for a User Product means any methods, procedures, authorization keys, or other information required to install and execute modified versions of a covered work in that User Product from a modified version of its Corresponding Source. The information must suffice to ensure that the continued functioning of the modified object code is in no case prevented or interfered with solely because modification has been made.

If you convey an object code work under this section in, or with, or specifically for use in, a User Product, and the conveying occurs as part of a transaction in which the right of possession and use of the User Product is transferred to the recipient in perpetuity or for a fixed term (regardless of how the transaction is characterized), the Corresponding Source conveyed under this section must be accompanied by the Installation Information. But this requirement does not apply if neither you nor any third party retains the ability to install modified object code on the User Product (for example, the work has been installed in ROM).

The requirement to provide Installation Information does not include a requirement to continue to provide support service, warranty, or updates for a work that has been modified or installed by the recipient, or for the User Product in which it has been modified or installed. Access to a network may be denied when the modification itself materially and adversely affects the operation of the network or violates the rules and protocols for communication across the network.

Corresponding Source conveyed, and Installation Information provided, in accord with this section must be in a format that is publicly documented (and with an implementation available to the public in source code form), and must require no special password or key for unpacking, reading or copying.

7. Additional Terms.

"Additional permissions" are terms that supplement the terms of this License by making exceptions from one or more of its conditions. Additional permissions that are applicable to the entire Program shall be treated as though they were included in this License, to the extent that they are valid under applicable law. If additional permissions apply only to part of the Program, that part may be used separately under those permissions, but the entire Program remains governed by this License without regard to the additional permissions.

When you convey a copy of a covered work, you may at your option remove any additional permissions from that copy, or from any part of it. (Additional permissions may be written to require their own removal in certain cases when you modify the work.) You may place additional permissions on material, added by you to a covered work, for which you have or can give appropriate copyright permission.

Notwithstanding any other provision of this License, for material you add to a covered work, you may (if authorized by the copyright holders of that material) supplement the terms of this License with terms:

a) Disclaiming warranty or limiting liability differently from the terms of sections 15 and 16 of this License; or

b) Requiring preservation of specified reasonable legal notices or author attributions in that material or in the Appropriate Legal Notices displayed by works containing it; or

c) Prohibiting misrepresentation of the origin of that material, or requiring that modified versions of such material be marked in reasonable ways as different from the original version; or

d) Limiting the use for publicity purposes of names of licensors or authors of the material; or

e) Declining to grant rights under trademark law for use of some trade names, trademarks, or service marks; or

f) Requiring indemnification of licensors and authors of that material by anyone who conveys the material (or modified versions of it) with contractual assumptions of liability to the recipient, for any liability that these contractual assumptions directly impose on those licensors and authors.

All other non-permissive additional terms are considered "further restrictions" within the meaning of section 10. If the Program as you received it, or any part of it, contains a notice stating that it is governed by this License along with a term that is a further restriction, you may remove that term. If a license document contains a further restriction but permits relicensing or conveying under this License, you may add to a covered work material governed by the terms of that license document, provided that the further restriction does not survive such relicensing or conveying.

If you add terms to a covered work in accord with this section, you must place, in the relevant source files, a statement of the additional terms that apply to those files, or a notice indicating where to find the applicable terms.

Additional terms, permissive or non-permissive, may be stated in the form of a separately written license, or stated as exceptions; the above requirements apply either way.

8. Termination.

You may not propagate or modify a covered work except as expressly provided under this License. Any attempt otherwise to propagate or modify it is void, and will automatically terminate your rights under this License (including any patent licenses granted under the third paragraph of section 11).

However, if you cease all violation of this License, then your license from a particular copyright holder is reinstated (a) provisionally, unless and until the copyright holder explicitly and finally terminates your license, and (b) permanently, if the copyright holder fails to notify you of the violation by some reasonable means prior to 60 days after the cessation.

Moreover, your license from a particular copyright holder is reinstated permanently if the copyright holder notifies you of the violation by some reasonable means, this is the first time you have received notice of violation of this License (for any work) from that copyright holder, and you cure the violation prior to 30 days after your receipt of the notice.

Termination of your rights under this section does not terminate the licenses of parties who have received copies or rights from you under this License. If your rights have been terminated and not permanently reinstated, you do not qualify to receive new licenses for the same material under section 10.

9. Acceptance Not Required for Having Copies.

You are not required to accept this License in order to receive or run a copy of the Program. Ancillary propagation of a covered work occurring solely as a consequence of using peer-to-peer transmission to receive a copy likewise does not require acceptance. However, nothing other than this License grants you permission to propagate or modify any covered work. These actions infringe copyright if you do not accept this License. Therefore, by modifying or propagating a covered work, you indicate your acceptance of this License to do so.

10. Automatic Licensing of Downstream Recipients.

Each time you convey a covered work, the recipient automatically receives a license from the original licensors, to run, modify and propagate that work, subject to this License. You are not responsible for enforcing compliance by third parties with this License.

An "entity transaction" is a transaction transferring control of an organization, or substantially all assets of one, or subdividing an organization, or merging organizations. If propagation of a covered work results from an entity transaction, each party to that transaction who receives a copy of the work also receives whatever licenses to the work the party's predecessor in interest had or could give under the previous paragraph, plus a right to possession of the Corresponding Source of the work from the predecessor in interest, if the predecessor has it or can get it with reasonable efforts.

You may not impose any further restrictions on the exercise of the rights granted or affirmed under this License. For example, you may not impose a license fee, royalty, or other charge for exercise of rights granted under this License, and you may not initiate litigation (including a cross-claim or counterclaim in a lawsuit) alleging that any patent claim is infringed by making, using, selling, offering for sale, or importing the Program or any portion of it.

11. Patents.

A "contributor" is a copyright holder who authorizes use under this License of the Program or a work on which the Program is based. The work thus licensed is called the contributor's "contributor version".

A contributor's "essential patent claims" are all patent claims owned or controlled by the contributor, whether already acquired or hereafter acquired, that would be infringed by some manner, permitted by this License, of making, using, or selling its contributor version, but do not include claims that would be infringed only as a consequence of further modification of the contributor version. For purposes of this definition, "control" includes the right to grant patent sublicenses in a manner consistent with the requirements of this License.

Each contributor grants you a non-exclusive, worldwide, royalty-free patent license under the contributor's essential patent claims, to make, use, sell, offer for sale, import and otherwise run, modify and propagate the contents of its contributor version.

In the following three paragraphs, a "patent license" is any express agreement or commitment, however denominated, not to enforce a patent (such as an express permission to practice a patent or covenant not to sue for patent infringement). To "grant" such a patent license to a party means to make such an agreement or commitment not to enforce a patent against the party.

If you convey a covered work, knowingly relying on a patent license, and the Corresponding Source of the work is not available for anyone to copy, free of charge and under the terms of this License, through a publicly available network server or other readily accessible means, then you must either (1) cause the Corresponding Source to be so available, or (2) arrange to deprive yourself of the benefit of the patent license for this particular work, or (3) arrange, in a manner consistent with the requirements of this License, to extend the patent license to downstream recipients. "Knowingly relying" means you have actual knowledge that, but for the patent license, your conveying the covered work in a country, or your recipient's use of the covered work in a country, would infringe one or more identifiable patents in that country that you have reason to believe are valid.

If, pursuant to or in connection with a single transaction or arrangement, you convey, or propagate by procuring conveyance of, a covered work, and grant a patent license to some of the parties receiving the covered work authorizing them to use, propagate, modify or convey a specific copy of the covered work, then the patent license you grant is automatically extended to all recipients of the covered work and works based on it.

A patent license is "discriminatory" if it does not include within the scope of its coverage, prohibits the exercise of, or is conditioned on the non-exercise of one or more of the rights that are specifically granted under this License. You may not convey a covered work if you are a party to an arrangement with a third party that is in the business of distributing software, under which you make payment to the third party based on the extent of your activity of conveying the work, and under which the third party grants, to any of the parties who would receive the covered work from you, a discriminatory patent license (a) in connection with copies of the covered work conveyed by you (or copies made from those copies), or (b) primarily for and in connection with specific products or compilations that contain the covered work, unless you entered into that arrangement, or that patent license was granted, prior to 28 March 2007.

Nothing in this License shall be construed as excluding or limiting any implied license or other defenses to infringement that may otherwise be available to you under applicable patent law.

12. No Surrender of Others' Freedom.

If conditions are imposed on you (whether by court order, agreement or otherwise) that contradict the conditions of this License, they do not excuse you from the conditions of this License. If you cannot convey a covered work so as to satisfy simultaneously your obligations under this License and any other pertinent obligations, then as a consequence you may not convey it at all. For example, if you agree to terms that obligate you to collect a royalty for further conveying from those to whom you convey the Program, the only way you could satisfy both those terms and this License would be to refrain entirely from conveying the Program.

13. Use with the GNU Affero General Public License.

Notwithstanding any other provision of this License, you have permission to link or combine any covered work with a work licensed under version 3 of the GNU Affero General Public License into a single combined work, and to convey the resulting work. The terms of this License will continue to apply to the part which is the covered work, but the special requirements of the GNU Affero General Public License, section 13, concerning interaction through a network will apply to the combination as such.

14. Revised Versions of this License.

The Free Software Foundation may publish revised and/or new versions of the GNU General Public License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns.

Each version is given a distinguishing version number. If the Program specifies that a certain numbered version of the GNU General Public License "or any later version" applies to it, you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that numbered version or of any later version published by the Free Software Foundation. If the Program does not specify a version number of the GNU General Public License, you may choose any version ever published by the Free Software Foundation.

If the Program specifies that a proxy can decide which future versions of the GNU General Public License can be used, that proxy's public statement of acceptance of a version permanently authorizes you to choose that version for the Program.

Later license versions may give you additional or different permissions. However, no additional obligations are imposed on any author or copyright holder as a result of your choosing to follow a later version.

15. Disclaimer of Warranty.

THERE IS NO WARRANTY FOR THE PROGRAM, TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY APPLICABLE LAW. EXCEPT WHEN OTHERWISE STATED IN WRITING THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND/OR OTHER PARTIES PROVIDE THE PROGRAM "AS IS" WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE PROGRAM IS WITH YOU. SHOULD THE PROGRAM PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU ASSUME THE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR OR CORRECTION.

16. Limitation of Liability.

IN NO EVENT UNLESS REQUIRED BY APPLICABLE LAW OR AGREED TO IN WRITING WILL ANY COPYRIGHT HOLDER, OR ANY OTHER PARTY WHO MODIFIES AND/OR CONVEYS THE PROGRAM AS PERMITTED ABOVE, BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR DAMAGES, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE PROGRAM (INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LOSS OF DATA OR DATA BEING RENDERED INACCURATE OR LOSSES SUSTAINED BY YOU OR THIRD PARTIES OR A FAILURE OF THE PROGRAM TO OPERATE WITH ANY OTHER PROGRAMS), EVEN IF SUCH HOLDER OR OTHER PARTY HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES.

17. Interpretation of Sections 15 and 16.

If the disclaimer of warranty and limitation of liability provided above cannot be given local legal effect according to their terms, reviewing courts shall apply local law that most closely approximates an absolute waiver of all civil liability in connection with the Program, unless a warranty or assumption of liability accompanies a copy of the Program in return for a fee.

END OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS

How to Apply These Terms to Your New Programs

If you develop a new program, and you want it to be of the greatest possible use to the public, the best way to achieve this is to make it free software which everyone can redistribute and change under these terms.

To do so, attach the following notices to the program. It is safest to attach them to the start of each source file to most effectively state the exclusion of warranty; and each file should have at least the "copyright" line and a pointer to where the full notice is found.

one line to give the program's name and a brief idea of what it does. Copyright (C) year name of author This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see .org/licenses/.

Also add information on how to contact you by electronic and paper mail.

If the program does terminal interaction, make it output a short notice like this when it starts in an interactive mode:

program Copyright (C) year name of author This program comes with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY; for details type `show w'. This is free software, and you are welcome to redistribute it under certain conditions; type `show c' for details.

The hypothetical commands `show w' and `show c' should show the appropriate parts of the General Public License. Of course, your program's commands might be different; for a GUI interface, you would use an "about box".

You should also get your employer (if you work as a programmer) or school, if any, to sign a "copyright disclaimer" for the program, if necessary. For more information on this, and how to apply and follow the GNU GPL, see .org/licenses/.

The GNU General Public License does not permit incorporating your program into proprietary programs. If your program is a subroutine library, you may consider it more useful to permit linking proprietary applications with the library. If this is what you want to do, use the GNU Lesser General Public License instead of this License. But first, please read ..

GNU General Public License Version 2 Copyright (C) 1989, 1991 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA Everyone is permitted to copy and distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but changing it is not allowed. Preamble

The licenses for most software are designed to take away your freedom to share and change it. By contrast, the GNU General Public License is intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change free software-to make sure the software is free for all its users. This General Public License applies to most of the Free Software Foundation's software and to any other program whose authors commit to using it. (Some other Free Software Foundation software is covered by the GNU Lesser General Public License instead.) You can apply it to your programs, too.

When we speak of free software, we are referring to freedom, not price. Our General Public Licenses are designed to make sure that you have the freedom to distribute copies of free software (and charge for this service if you wish), that you receive source code or can get it if you want it, that you can change the software or use pieces of it in new free programs; and that you know you can do these things.

To protect your rights, we need to make restrictions that forbid anyone to deny you these rights or to ask you to surrender the rights. These restrictions translate to certain responsibilities for you if you distribute copies of the software, or if you modify it.

For example, if you distribute copies of such a program, whether gratis or for a fee, you must give the recipients all the rights that you have. You must make sure that they, too, receive or can get the source code. And you must show them these terms so they know their rights.

We protect your rights with two steps: (1) copyright the software, and (2) offer you this license which gives you legal permission to copy, distribute and/or modify the software.

Also, for each author's protection and ours, we want to make certain that everyone understands that there is no warranty for this free software. If the software is modified by someone else and passed on, we want its recipients to know that what they have is not the original, so that any problems introduced by others will not reflect on the original authors' reputations.

Finally, any free program is threatened constantly by software patents. We wish to avoid the danger that redistributors of a free program will individually obtain patent licenses, in effect making the program proprietary. To prevent this, we have made it clear that any patent must be licensed for everyone's free use or not licensed at all.

The precise terms and conditions for copying, distribution and modification follow.

TERMS AND CONDITIONS FOR COPYING, DISTRIBUTION AND MODIFICATION

**0.** This License applies to any program or other work which contains a notice placed by the copyright holder saying it may be distributed under the terms of this General Public License. The "Program", below, refers to any such program or work, and a "work based on the Program" means either the Program or any derivative work under copyright law: that is to say, a work containing the Program or a portion of it, either verbatim or with modifications and/or translated into another language. (Hereinafter, translation is included without limitation in the term "modification".) Each licensee is addressed as "you".

Activities other than copying, distribution and modification are not covered by this License; they are outside its scope. The act of running the Program is not restricted, and the output from the Program is covered only if its contents constitute a work based on the Program (independent of having been made by running the Program). Whether that is true depends on what the Program does.

**1.** You may copy and distribute verbatim copies of the Program's source code as you receive it, in any medium, provided that you conspicuously and appropriately publish on each copy an appropriate copyright notice and disclaimer of warranty; keep intact all the notices that refer to this License and to the absence of any warranty; and give any other recipients of the Program a copy of this License along with the Program.

You may charge a fee for the physical act of transferring a copy, and you may at your option offer warranty protection in exchange for a fee.

**2.** You may modify your copy or copies of the Program or any portion of it, thus forming a work based on the Program, and copy and distribute such modifications or work under the terms of Section 1 above, provided that you also meet all of these conditions:

**a)** You must cause the modified files to carry prominent notices stating that you changed the files and the date of any change. **b)** You must cause any work that you distribute or publish, that in whole or in part contains or is derived from the Program or any part thereof, to be licensed as a whole at no charge to all third parties under the terms of this License. **c)**If the modified program normally reads commands interactively when run, you must cause it, when started running for such interactive use in the most ordinary way, to print or display an announcement including an appropriate copyright notice and a notice that there is no warranty (or else, saying that you provide a warranty) and that users may redistribute the program under these conditions, and telling the user how to view a copy of this License. (Exception: if the Program itself is interactive but does not normally print such an announcement, your work based on the Program is not required to print an announcement.)

These requirements apply to the modified work as a whole. If identifiable sections of that work are not derived from the Program, and can be reasonably considered independent and separate works in themselves, then this License, and its terms, do not apply to those sections when you distribute them as separate works. But when you distribute the same sections as part of a whole which is a work based on the Program, the distribution of the whole must be on the terms of this License, whose permissions for other licensees extend to the entire whole, and thus to each and every part regardless of who wrote it.

Thus, it is not the intent of this section to claim rights or contest your rights to work written entirely by you; rather, the intent is to exercise the right to control the distribution of derivative or collective works based on the Program.

In addition, mere aggregation of another work not based on the Program with the Program (or with a work based on the Program) on a volume of a storage or distribution medium does not bring the other work under the scope of this License.

**3.** You may copy and distribute the Program (or a work based on it, under Section 2) in object code or executable form under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above provided that you also do one of the following:

**a)** Accompany it with the complete corresponding machine-readable source code, which must be distributed under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above on a medium customarily used for software interchange; or, **b)** Accompany it with a written offer, valid for at least three years, to give any third party, for a charge no more than your cost of physically performing source distribution, a complete machine-readable copy of the corresponding source code, to be distributed under the terms of Sections 1 and 2 above on a medium customarily used for software interchange; or, **c)**Accompany it with the information you received as to the offer to distribute corresponding source code. (This alternative is allowed only for noncommercial distribution and only if you received the program in object code or executable form with such an offer, in accord with Subsection b above.)

The source code for a work means the preferred form of the work for making modifications to it. For an executable work, complete source code means all the source code for all modules it contains, plus any associated interface definition files, plus the scripts used to control compilation and installation of the executable. However, as a special exception, the source code distributed need not include anything that is normally distributed (in either source or binary form) with the major components (compiler, kernel, and so on) of the operating system on which the executable runs, unless that component itself accompanies the executable.

If distribution of executable or object code is made by offering access to copy from a designated place, then offering equivalent access to copy the source code from the same place counts as distribution of the source code, even though third parties are not compelled to copy the source along with the object code.

**4.** You may not copy, modify, sublicense, or distribute the Program except as expressly provided under this License. Any attempt otherwise to copy, modify, sublicense or distribute the Program is void, and will automatically terminate your rights under this License. However, parties who have received copies, or rights, from you under this License will not have their licenses terminated so long as such parties remain in full compliance.

**5.** You are not required to accept this License, since you have not signed it. However, nothing else grants you permission to modify or distribute the Program or its derivative works. These actions are prohibited by law if you do not accept this License. Therefore, by modifying or distributing the Program (or any work based on the Program), you indicate your acceptance of this License to do so, and all its terms and conditions for copying, distributing or modifying the Program or works based on it.

**6.** Each time you redistribute the Program (or any work based on the Program), the recipient automatically receives a license from the original licensor to copy, distribute or modify the Program subject to these terms and conditions. You may not impose any further restrictions on the recipients' exercise of the rights granted herein. You are not responsible for enforcing compliance by third parties to this License.

**7.** If, as a consequence of a court judgment or allegation of patent infringement or for any other reason (not limited to patent issues), conditions are imposed on you (whether by court order, agreement or otherwise) that contradict the conditions of this License, they do not excuse you from the conditions of this License. If you cannot distribute so as to satisfy simultaneously your obligations under this License and any other pertinent obligations, then as a consequence you may not distribute the Program at all. For example, if a patent license would not permit royalty-free redistribution of the Program by all those who receive copies directly or indirectly through you, then the only way you could satisfy both it and this License would be to refrain entirely from distribution of the Program.

If any portion of this section is held invalid or unenforceable under any particular circumstance, the balance of the section is intended to apply and the section as a whole is intended to apply in other circumstances.

It is not the purpose of this section to induce you to infringe any patents or other property right claims or to contest validity of any such claims; this section has the sole purpose of protecting the integrity of the free software distribution system, which is implemented by public license practices. Many people have made generous contributions to the wide range of software distributed through that system in reliance on consistent application of that system; it is up to the author/donor to decide if he or she is willing to distribute software through any other system and a licensee cannot impose that choice.

This section is intended to make thoroughly clear what is believed to be a consequence of the rest of this License.

**8.** If the distribution and/or use of the Program is restricted in certain countries either by patents or by copyrighted interfaces, the original copyright holder who places the Program under this License may add an explicit geographical distribution limitation excluding those countries, so that distribution is permitted only in or among countries not thus excluded. In such case, this License incorporates the limitation as if written in the body of this License.

**9.** The Free Software Foundation may publish revised and/or new versions of the General Public License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns.

Each version is given a distinguishing version number. If the Program specifies a version number of this License which applies to it and "any later version", you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that version or of any later version published by the Free Software Foundation. If the Program does not specify a version number of this License, you may choose any version ever published by the Free Software Foundation.

**10.** If you wish to incorporate parts of the Program into other free programs whose distribution conditions are different, write to the author to ask for permission. For software which is copyrighted by the Free Software Foundation, write to the Free Software Foundation; we sometimes make exceptions for this. Our decision will be guided by the two goals of preserving the free status of all derivatives of our free software and of promoting the sharing and reuse of software generally.

**NO WARRANTY**

**11.** BECAUSE THE PROGRAM IS LICENSED FREE OF CHARGE, THERE IS NO WARRANTY FOR THE PROGRAM, TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY APPLICABLE LAW. EXCEPT WHEN OTHERWISE STATED IN WRITING THE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS AND/OR OTHER PARTIES PROVIDE THE PROGRAM "AS IS" WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE PROGRAM IS WITH YOU. SHOULD THE PROGRAM PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU ASSUME THE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR OR CORRECTION.

**12.** IN NO EVENT UNLESS REQUIRED BY APPLICABLE LAW OR AGREED TO IN WRITING WILL ANY COPYRIGHT HOLDER, OR ANY OTHER PARTY WHO MAY MODIFY AND/OR REDISTRIBUTE THE PROGRAM AS PERMITTED ABOVE, BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR DAMAGES, INCLUDING ANY GENERAL, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF THE USE OR INABILITY TO USE THE PROGRAM (INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO LOSS OF DATA OR DATA BEING RENDERED INACCURATE OR LOSSES SUSTAINED BY YOU OR THIRD PARTIES OR A FAILURE OF THE PROGRAM TO OPERATE WITH ANY OTHER PROGRAMS), EVEN IF SUCH HOLDER OR OTHER PARTY HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES.

END OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS

How to Apply These Terms to Your New Programs

If you develop a new program, and you want it to be of the greatest possible use to the public, the best way to achieve this is to make it free software which everyone can redistribute and change under these terms.

To do so, attach the following notices to the program. It is safest to attach them to the start of each source file to most effectively convey the exclusion of warranty; and each file should have at least the "copyright" line and a pointer to where the full notice is found.

one line to give the program's name and an idea of what it does. Copyright (C) yyyy name of author This program is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program; if not, write to the Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin Street, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA.

Also add information on how to contact you by electronic and paper mail.

If the program is interactive, make it output a short notice like this when it starts in an interactive mode:

Gnomovision version 69, Copyright (C) year name of author Gnomovision comes with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY; for details type `show w'. This is free software, and you are welcome to redistribute it under certain conditions; type `show c' for details.

The hypothetical commands `show w' and `show c' should show the appropriate parts of the General Public License. Of course, the commands you use may be called something other than `show w' and `show c'; they could even be mouse-clicks or menu items-whatever suits your program.

You should also get your employer (if you work as a programmer) or your school, if any, to sign a "copyright disclaimer" for the program, if necessary. Here is a sample; alter the names:

Yoyodyne, Inc., hereby disclaims all copyright interest in the program `Gnomovision' (which makes passes at compilers) written by James Hacker. signature of Ty Coon, 1 April 1989 Ty Coon, President of Vice

This General Public License does not permit incorporating your program into proprietary programs. If your program is a subroutine library, you may consider it more useful to permit linking proprietary applications with the library. If this is what you want to do, use the GNU Lesser General Public License instead of this License.

Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 1. Definitions. 1.0.1. "Commercial Use" means distribution or otherwise making the Covered Code available to a third party. 1.1. "Contributor" means each entity that creates or contributes to the creation of Modifications. 1.2. "Contributor Version" means the combination of the Original Code, prior Modifications used by a Contributor, and the Modifications made by that particular Contributor. 1.3. "Covered Code" means the Original Code or Modifications or the combination of the Original Code and Modifications, in each case including portions thereof. 1.4. "Electronic Distribution Mechanism" means a mechanism generally accepted in the software development community for the electronic transfer of data. 1.5. "Executable" means Covered Code in any form other than Source Code. 1.6. "Initial Developer" means the individual or entity identified as the Initial Developer in the Source Code notice required by Exhibit A. 1.7. "Larger Work" means a work which combines Covered Code or portions thereof with code not governed by the terms of this License. 1.8. "License" means this document. 1.8.1. "Licensable" means having the right to grant, to the maximum extent possible, whether at the time of the initial grant or subsequently acquired, any and all of the rights conveyed herein. 1.9. "Modifications" means any addition to or deletion from the substance or structure of either the Original Code or any previous Modifications. When Covered Code is released as a series of files, a Modification is: Any addition to or deletion from the contents of a file containing Original Code or previous Modifications. Any new file that contains any part of the Original Code or previous Modifications. 1.10. "Original Code" means Source Code of computer software code which is described in the Source Code notice required by Exhibit A as Original Code, and which, at the time of its release under this License is not already Covered Code governed by this License. 1.10.1. "Patent Claims" means any patent claim(s), now owned or hereafter acquired, including without limitation, method, process, and apparatus claims, in any patent Licensable by grantor. 1.11. "Source Code" means the preferred form of the Covered Code for making modifications to it, including all modules it contains, plus any associated interface definition files, scripts used to control compilation and installation of an Executable, or source code differential comparisons against either the Original Code or another well known, available Covered Code of the Contributor's choice. The Source Code can be in a compressed or archival form, provided the appropriate decompression or de-archiving software is widely available for no charge. 1.12. "You" (or "Your") means an individual or a legal entity exercising rights under, and complying with all of the terms of, this License or a future version of this License issued under Section 6.1. For legal entities, "You" includes any entity which controls, is controlled by, or is under common control with You. For purposes of this definition, "control" means (a) the power, direct or indirect, to cause the direction or management of such entity, whether by contract or otherwise, or (b) ownership of more than fifty percent (50%) of the outstanding shares or beneficial ownership of such entity. 2. Source Code License. 2.1. The Initial Developer Grant.

The Initial Developer hereby grants You a world-wide, royalty-free, non-exclusive license, subject to third party intellectual property claims:

under intellectual property rights (other than patent or trademark) Licensable by Initial Developer to use, reproduce, modify, display, perform, sublicense and distribute the Original Code (or portions thereof) with or without Modifications, and/or as part of a Larger Work; and

under Patents Claims infringed by the making, using or selling of Original Code, to make, have made, use, practice, sell, and offer for sale, and/or otherwise dispose of the Original Code (or portions thereof).

the licenses granted in this Section 2.1 (a) and (b) are effective on the date Initial Developer first distributes Original Code under the terms of this License.

Notwithstanding Section 2.1 (b) above, no patent license is granted: 1) for code that You delete from the Original Code; 2) separate from the Original Code; or 3) for infringements caused by: i) the modification of the Original Code or ii) the combination of the Original Code with other software or devices.

2.2. Contributor Grant.

Subject to third party intellectual property claims, each Contributor hereby grants You a world-wide, royalty-free, non-exclusive license

under intellectual property rights (other than patent or trademark) Licensable by Contributor, to use, reproduce, modify, display, perform, sublicense and distribute the Modifications created by such Contributor (or portions thereof) either on an unmodified basis, with other Modifications, as Covered Code and/or as part of a Larger Work; and

under Patent Claims infringed by the making, using, or selling of Modifications made by that Contributor either alone and/or in combination with its Contributor Version (or portions of such combination), to make, use, sell, offer for sale, have made, and/or otherwise dispose of: 1) Modifications made by that Contributor (or portions thereof); and 2) the combination of Modifications made by that Contributor with its Contributor Version (or portions of such combination).

the licenses granted in Sections 2.2 (a) and 2.2 (b) are effective on the date Contributor first makes Commercial Use of the Covered Code.

Notwithstanding Section 2.2 (b) above, no patent license is granted: 1) for any code that Contributor has deleted from the Contributor Version; 2) separate from the Contributor Version; 3) for infringements caused by: i) third party modifications of Contributor Version or ii) the combination of Modifications made by that Contributor with other software (except as part of the Contributor Version) or other devices; or 4) under Patent Claims infringed by Covered Code in the absence of Modifications made by that Contributor.

3. Distribution Obligations. 3.1. Application of License.

The Modifications which You create or to which You contribute are governed by the terms of this License, including without limitation Section 2.2. The Source Code version of Covered Code may be distributed only under the terms of this License or a future version of this License released under Section 6.1, and You must include a copy of this License with every copy of the Source Code You distribute. You may not offer or impose any terms on any Source Code version that alters or restricts the applicable version of this License or the recipients' rights hereunder. However, You may include an additional document offering the additional rights described in Section 3.5.

3.2. Availability of Source Code.

Any Modification which You create or to which You contribute must be made available in Source Code form under the terms of this License either on the same media as an Executable version or via an accepted Electronic Distribution Mechanism to anyone to whom you made an Executable version available; and if made available via Electronic Distribution Mechanism, must remain available for at least twelve (12) months after the date it initially became available, or at least six (6) months after a subsequent version of that particular Modification has been made available to such recipients. You are responsible for ensuring that the Source Code version remains available even if the Electronic Distribution Mechanism is maintained by a third party.

3.3. Description of Modifications.

You must cause all Covered Code to which You contribute to contain a file documenting the changes You made to create that Covered Code and the date of any change. You must include a prominent statement that the Modification is derived, directly or indirectly, from Original Code provided by the Initial Developer and including the name of the Initial Developer in (a) the Source Code, and (b) in any notice in an Executable version or related documentation in which You describe the origin or ownership of the Covered Code.

3.4. Intellectual Property Matters (a) Third Party Claims

If Contributor has knowledge that a license under a third party's intellectual property rights is required to exercise the rights granted by such Contributor under Sections 2.1 or 2.2, Contributor must include a text file with the Source Code distribution titled "LEGAL" which describes the claim and the party making the claim in sufficient detail that a recipient will know whom to contact. If Contributor obtains such knowledge after the Modification is made available as described in Section 3.2, Contributor shall promptly modify the LEGAL file in all copies Contributor makes available thereafter and shall take other steps (such as notifying appropriate mailing lists or newsgroups) reasonably calculated to inform those who received the Covered Code that new knowledge has been obtained.

(b) Contributor APIs

If Contributor's Modifications include an application programming interface and Contributor has knowledge of patent licenses which are reasonably necessary to implement that API, Contributor must also include this information in the **legal** file.

(c) Representations.

Contributor represents that, except as disclosed pursuant to Section 3.4 (a) above, Contributor believes that Contributor's Modifications are Contributor's original creation(s) and/or Contributor has sufficient rights to grant the rights conveyed by this License.

3.5. Required Notices.

You must duplicate the notice in Exhibit A in each file of the Source Code. If it is not possible to put such notice in a particular Source Code file due to its structure, then You must include such notice in a location (such as a relevant directory) where a user would be likely to look for such a notice. If You created one or more Modification(s) You may add your name as a Contributor to the notice described in Exhibit A. You must also duplicate this License in any documentation for the Source Code where You describe recipients' rights or ownership rights relating to Covered Code. You may choose to offer, and to charge a fee for, warranty, support, indemnity or liability obligations to one or more recipients of Covered Code. However, You may do so only on Your own behalf, and not on behalf of the Initial Developer or any Contributor. You must make it absolutely clear than any such warranty, support, indemnity or liability obligation is offered by You alone, and You hereby agree to indemnify the Initial Developer and every Contributor for any liability incurred by the Initial Developer or such Contributor as a result of warranty, support, indemnity or liability terms You offer.

3.6. Distribution of Executable Versions.

You may distribute Covered Code in Executable form only if the requirements of Sections 3.1, 3.2, 3.3, 3.4 and 3.5 have been met for that Covered Code, and if You include a notice stating that the Source Code version of the Covered Code is available under the terms of this License, including a description of how and where You have fulfilled the obligations of Section 3.2. The notice must be conspicuously included in any notice in an Executable version, related documentation or collateral in which You describe recipients' rights relating to the Covered Code. You may distribute the Executable version of Covered Code or ownership rights under a license of Your choice, which may contain terms different from this License, provided that You are in compliance with the terms of this License and that the license for the Executable version does not attempt to limit or alter the recipient's rights in the Source Code version from the rights set forth in this License. If You distribute the Executable version under a different license You must make it absolutely clear that any terms which differ from this License are offered by You alone, not by the Initial Developer or any Contributor. You hereby agree to indemnify the Initial Developer and every Contributor for any liability incurred by the Initial Developer or such Contributor as a result of any such terms You offer.

3.7. Larger Works.

You may create a Larger Work by combining Covered Code with other code not governed by the terms of this License and distribute the Larger Work as a single product. In such a case, You must make sure the requirements of this License are fulfilled for the Covered Code.

4. Inability to Comply Due to Statute or Regulation.

If it is impossible for You to comply with any of the terms of this License with respect to some or all of the Covered Code due to statute, judicial order, or regulation then You must: (a) comply with the terms of this License to the maximum extent possible; and (b) describe the limitations and the code they affect. Such description must be included in the **legal** file described in Section 3.4 and must be included with all distributions of the Source Code. Except to the extent prohibited by statute or regulation, such description must be sufficiently detailed for a recipient of ordinary skill to be able to understand it.

5. Application of this License.

This License applies to code to which the Initial Developer has attached the notice in Exhibit A and to related Covered Code.

6. Versions of the License. 6.1. New Versions

Netscape Communications Corporation ("Netscape") may publish revised and/or new versions of the License from time to time. Each version will be given a distinguishing version number.

6.2. Effect of New Versions

Once Covered Code has been published under a particular version of the License, You may always continue to use it under the terms of that version. You may also choose to use such Covered Code under the terms of any subsequent version of the License published by Netscape. No one other than Netscape has the right to modify the terms applicable to Covered Code created under this License.

6.3. Derivative Works

If You create or use a modified version of this License (which you may only do in order to apply it to code which is not already Covered Code governed by this License), You must (a) rename Your license so that the phrases "Mozilla", "MOZILLAPL", "MOZPL", "Netscape", "MPL", "NPL" or any confusingly similar phrase do not appear in your license (except to note that your license differs from this License) and (b) otherwise make it clear that Your version of the license contains terms which differ from the Mozilla Public License and Netscape Public License. (Filling in the name of the Initial Developer, Original Code or Contributor in the notice described in Exhibit A shall not of themselves be deemed to be modifications of this License.)

7. **Disclaimer of warranty**

**Covered code is provided under this license on an "as is" basis, without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, without limitation, warranties that the covered code is free of defects, merchantable, fit for a particular purpose or non-infringing. The entire risk as to the quality and performance of the covered code is with you. Should any covered code prove defective in any respect, you (not the initial developer or any other contributor) assume the cost of any necessary servicing, repair or correction. This disclaimer of warranty constitutes an essential part of this license. No use of any covered code is authorized hereunder except under this disclaimer.**

8. Termination

8.1. This License and the rights granted hereunder will terminate automatically if You fail to comply with terms herein and fail to cure such breach within 30 days of becoming aware of the breach. All sublicenses to the Covered Code which are properly granted shall survive any termination of this License. Provisions which, by their nature, must remain in effect beyond the termination of this License shall survive.

8.2. If You initiate litigation by asserting a patent infringement claim (excluding declaratory judgment actions) against Initial Developer or a Contributor (the Initial Developer or Contributor against whom You file such action is referred to as "Participant") alleging that:

such Participant's Contributor Version directly or indirectly infringes any patent, then any and all rights granted by such Participant to You under Sections 2.1 and/or 2.2 of this License shall, upon 60 days notice from Participant terminate prospectively, unless if within 60 days after receipt of notice You either: (i) agree in writing to pay Participant a mutually agreeable reasonable royalty for Your past and future use of Modifications made by such Participant, or (ii) withdraw Your litigation claim with respect to the Contributor Version against such Participant. If within 60 days of notice, a reasonable royalty and payment arrangement are not mutually agreed upon in writing by the parties or the litigation claim is not withdrawn, the rights granted by Participant to You under Sections 2.1 and/or 2.2 automatically terminate at the expiration of the 60 day notice period specified above.

any software, hardware, or device, other than such Participant's Contributor Version, directly or indirectly infringes any patent, then any rights granted to You by such Participant under Sections 2.1(b) and 2.2(b) are revoked effective as of the date You first made, used, sold, distributed, or had made, Modifications made by that Participant.

8.3. If You assert a patent infringement claim against Participant alleging that such Participant's Contributor Version directly or indirectly infringes any patent where such claim is resolved (such as by license or settlement) prior to the initiation of patent infringement litigation, then the reasonable value of the licenses granted by such Participant under Sections 2.1 or 2.2 shall be taken into account in determining the amount or value of any payment or license.

8.4. In the event of termination under Sections 8.1 or 8.2 above, all end user license agreements (excluding distributors and resellers) which have been validly granted by You or any distributor hereunder prior to termination shall survive termination.

9. **Limitation of liability**

**Under no circumstances and under no legal theory, whether tort (including negligence), contract, or otherwise, shall you, the initial developer, any other contributor, or any distributor of covered code, or any supplier of any of such parties, be liable to any person for any indirect, special, incidental, or consequential damages of any character including, without limitation, damages for loss of goodwill, work stoppage, computer failure or malfunction, or any and all other ****commercial damages or losses, even if such party shall have been informed of the possibility of such damages. This limitation of liability shall not apply to liability for death or personal injury resulting from such party's negligence to the extent applicable law prohibits such limitation. Some jurisdictions do not allow the exclusion or limitation of incidental or consequential damages, so this exclusion and limitation may not apply to you.**

10. U.S. government end users

The Covered Code is a "commercial item," as that term is defined in 48 C.F.R. 2.101 (Oct. 1995), consisting of "commercial computer software" and "commercial computer software documentation," as such terms are used in 48 C.F.R. 12.212 (Sept. 1995). Consistent with 48 C.F.R. 12.212 and 48 C.F.R. 227.7202-1 through 227.7202-4 (June 1995), all U.S. Government End Users acquire Covered Code with only those rights set forth herein.

11. Miscellaneous

This License represents the complete agreement concerning subject matter hereof. If any provision of this License is held to be unenforceable, such provision shall be reformed only to the extent necessary to make it enforceable. This License shall be governed by California law provisions (except to the extent applicable law, if any, provides otherwise), excluding its conflict-of-law provisions. With respect to disputes in which at least one party is a citizen of, or an entity chartered or registered to do business in the United States of America, any litigation relating to this License shall be subject to the jurisdiction of the Federal Courts of the Northern District of California, with venue lying in Santa Clara County, California, with the losing party responsible for costs, including without limitation, court costs and reasonable attorneys' fees and expenses. The application of the United Nations Convention on Contracts for the International Sale of Goods is expressly excluded. Any law or regulation which provides that the language of a contract shall be construed against the drafter shall not apply to this License.

12. Responsibility for claims

As between Initial Developer and the Contributors, each party is responsible for claims and damages arising, directly or indirectly, out of its utilization of rights under this License and You agree to work with Initial Developer and Contributors to distribute such responsibility on an equitable basis. Nothing herein is intended or shall be deemed to constitute any admission of liability.

13. Multiple-licensed code

Initial Developer may designate portions of the Covered Code as "Multiple-Licensed". "Multiple-Licensed" means that the Initial Developer permits you to utilize portions of the Covered Code under Your choice of the MPL or the alternative licenses, if any, specified by the Initial Developer in the file described in Exhibit A.

Exhibit A - Mozilla Public License. "The contents of this file are subject to the Mozilla Public License Version 1.1 (the "License"); you may not use this file except in compliance with the License. You may obtain a copy of the License at .org/MPL/ Software distributed under the License is distributed on an "AS IS" basis, WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the License for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the License. The Original Code is _. The Initial Developer of the Original Code is _. Portions created by _ are Copyright (C) _ _. All Rights Reserved. Contributor(s): _. Alternatively, the contents of this file may be used under the terms of the _ license (the "[_] License"), in which case the provisions of [_] License are applicable instead of those above. If you wish to allow use of your version of this file only under the terms of the [_] License and not to allow others to use your version of this file under the MPL, indicate your decision by deleting the provisions above and replace them with the notice and other provisions required by the [_] License. If you do not delete the provisions above, a recipient may use your version of this file under either the MPL or the [_] License."

NOTE: The text of this Exhibit A may differ slightly from the text of the notices in the Source Code files of the Original Code. You should use the text of this Exhibit A rather than the text found in the Original Code Source Code for Your Modifications.

Apache License

Version 2.0, January 2004

TERMS AND CONDITIONS FOR USE, REPRODUCTION, AND DISTRIBUTION

**1. Definitions**.

"License" shall mean the terms and conditions for use, reproduction, and distribution as defined by Sections 1 through 9 of this document.

"Licensor" shall mean the copyright owner or entity authorized by the copyright owner that is granting the License.

"Legal Entity" shall mean the union of the acting entity and all other entities that control, are controlled by, or are under common control with that entity. For the purposes of this definition, "control" means (i) the power, direct or indirect, to cause the direction or management of such entity, whether by contract or otherwise, or (ii) ownership of fifty percent (50%) or more of the outstanding shares, or (iii) beneficial ownership of such entity.

"You" (or "Your") shall mean an individual or Legal Entity exercising permissions granted by this License.

"Source" form shall mean the preferred form for making modifications, including but not limited to software source code, documentation source, and configuration files.

"Object" form shall mean any form resulting from mechanical transformation or translation of a Source form, including but not limited to compiled object code, generated documentation, and conversions to other media types.

"Work" shall mean the work of authorship, whether in Source or Object form, made available under the License, as indicated by a copyright notice that is included in or attached to the work (an example is provided in the Appendix below).

"Derivative Works" shall mean any work, whether in Source or Object form, that is based on (or derived from) the Work and for which the editorial revisions, annotations, elaborations, or other modifications represent, as a whole, an original work of authorship. For the purposes of this License, Derivative Works shall not include works that remain separable from, or merely link (or bind by name) to the interfaces of, the Work and Derivative Works thereof.

"Contribution" shall mean any work of authorship, including the original version of the Work and any modifications or additions to that Work or Derivative Works thereof, that is intentionally submitted to Licensor for inclusion in the Work by the copyright owner or by an individual or Legal Entity authorized to submit on behalf of the copyright owner. For the purposes of this definition, "submitted" means any form of electronic, verbal, or written communication sent to the Licensor or its representatives, including but not limited to communication on electronic mailing lists, source code control systems, and issue tracking systems that are managed by, or on behalf of, the Licensor for the purpose of discussing and improving the Work, but excluding communication that is conspicuously marked or otherwise designated in writing by the copyright owner as "Not a Contribution."

"Contributor" shall mean Licensor and any individual or Legal Entity on behalf of whom a Contribution has been received by Licensor and subsequently incorporated within the Work.

**2. Grant of Copyright License**. Subject to the terms and conditions of this License, each Contributor hereby grants to You a perpetual, worldwide, non-exclusive, no-charge, royalty-free, irrevocable copyright license to reproduce, prepare Derivative Works of, publicly display, publicly perform, sublicense, and distribute the Work and such Derivative Works in Source or Object form.

**3. Grant of Patent License**. Subject to the terms and conditions of this License, each Contributor hereby grants to You a perpetual, worldwide, non-exclusive, no-charge, royalty-free, irrevocable (except as stated in this section) patent license to make, have made, use, offer to sell, sell, import, and otherwise transfer the Work, where such license applies only to those patent claims licensable by such Contributor that are necessarily infringed by their Contribution(s) alone or by combination of their Contribution(s) with the Work to which such Contribution(s) was submitted. If You institute patent litigation against any entity (including a cross-claim or counterclaim in a lawsuit) alleging that the Work or a Contribution incorporated within the Work constitutes direct or contributory patent infringement, then any patent licenses granted to You under this License for that Work shall terminate as of the date such litigation is filed.

**4. Redistribution**. You may reproduce and distribute copies of the Work or Derivative Works thereof in any medium, with or without modifications, and in Source or Object form, provided that You meet the following conditions:

You must give any other recipients of the Work or Derivative Works a copy of this License; and

You must cause any modified files to carry prominent notices stating that You changed the files; and

You must retain, in the Source form of any Derivative Works that You distribute, all copyright, patent, trademark, and attribution notices from the Source form of the Work, excluding those notices that do not pertain to any part of the Derivative Works; and

If the Work includes a "NOTICE" text file as part of its distribution, then any Derivative Works that You distribute must include a readable copy of the attribution notices contained within such NOTICE file, excluding those notices that do not pertain to any part of the Derivative Works, in at least one of the following places: within a NOTICE text file distributed as part of the Derivative Works; within the Source form or documentation, if provided along with the Derivative Works; or, within a display generated by the Derivative Works, if and wherever such third-party notices normally appear. The contents of the NOTICE file are for informational purposes only and do not modify the License. You may add Your own attribution notices within Derivative Works that You distribute, alongside or as an addendum to the NOTICE text from the Work, provided that such additional attribution notices cannot be construed as modifying the License. You may add Your own copyright statement to Your modifications and may provide additional or different license terms and conditions for use, reproduction, or distribution of Your modifications, or for any such Derivative Works as a whole, provided Your use, reproduction, and distribution of the Work otherwise complies with the conditions stated in this License.

**5. Submission of Contributions**. Unless You explicitly state otherwise, any Contribution intentionally submitted for inclusion in the Work by You to the Licensor shall be under the terms and conditions of this License, without any additional terms or conditions. Notwithstanding the above, nothing herein shall supersede or modify the terms of any separate license agreement you may have executed with Licensor regarding such Contributions.

**6. Trademarks**. This License does not grant permission to use the trade names, trademarks, service marks, or product names of the Licensor, except as required for reasonable and customary use in describing the origin of the Work and reproducing the content of the NOTICE file.

**7. Disclaimer of Warranty**. Unless required by applicable law or agreed to in writing, Licensor provides the Work (and each Contributor provides its Contributions) on an "AS IS" BASIS, WITHOUT WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS OF ANY KIND, either express or implied, including, without limitation, any warranties or conditions of TITLE, NON-INFRINGEMENT, MERCHANTABILITY, or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. You are solely responsible for determining the appropriateness of using or redistributing the Work and assume any risks associated with Your exercise of permissions under this License.

**8. Limitation of Liability**. In no event and under no legal theory, whether in tort (including negligence), contract, or otherwise, unless required by applicable law (such as deliberate and grossly negligent acts) or agreed to in writing, shall any Contributor be liable to You for damages, including any direct, indirect, special, incidental, or consequential damages of any character arising as a result of this License or out of the use or inability to use the Work (including but not limited to damages for loss of goodwill, work stoppage, computer failure or malfunction, or any and all other commercial damages or losses), even if such Contributor has been advised of the possibility of such damages.

**9. Accepting Warranty or Additional Liability**. While redistributing the Work or Derivative Works thereof, You may choose to offer, and charge a fee for, acceptance of support, warranty, indemnity, or other liability obligations and/or rights consistent with this License. However, in accepting such obligations, You may act only on Your own behalf and on Your sole responsibility, not on behalf of any other Contributor, and only if You agree to indemnify, defend, and hold each Contributor harmless for any liability incurred by, or claims asserted against, such Contributor by reason of your accepting any such warranty or additional liability.

END OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS

APPENDIX: How to apply the Apache License to your work

To apply the Apache License to your work, attach the following boilerplate notice, with the fields enclosed by brackets "[]" replaced with your own identifying information. (Don't include the brackets!) The text should be enclosed in the appropriate comment syntax for the file format. We also recommend that a file or class name and description of purpose be included on the same "printed page" as the copyright notice for easier identification within third-party archives.

Copyright [yyyy] [name of copyright owner] Licensed under the Apache License, Version 2.0 (the "License"); you may not use this file except in compliance with the License. You may obtain a copy of the License at .org/licenses/LICENSE-2.0 Unless required by applicable law or agreed to in writing, software distributed under the License is distributed on an "AS IS" BASIS, WITHOUT WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the License for the specific language governing permissions and limitations under the License. The LaTeX Project Public License LPPL Version 1.3c 2008-05-04 Copyright 1999 2002-2008 LaTeX3 Project Everyone is allowed to distribute verbatim copies of this license document, but modification of it is not allowed. PREAMBLE ======== The LaTeX Project Public License (LPPL) is the primary license under which the LaTeX kernel and the base LaTeX packages are distributed. You may use this license for any work of which you hold the copyright and which you wish to distribute. This license may be particularly suitable if your work is TeX-related (such as a LaTeX package), but it is written in such a way that you can use it even if your work is unrelated to TeX. The section `WHETHER AND HOW TO DISTRIBUTE WORKS UNDER THIS LICENSE', below, gives instructions, examples, and recommendations for authors who are considering distributing their works under this license. This license gives conditions under which a work may be distributed and modified, as well as conditions under which modified versions of that work may be distributed. We, the LaTeX3 Project, believe that the conditions below give you the freedom to make and distribute modified versions of your work that conform with whatever technical specifications you wish while maintaining the availability, integrity, and reliability of that work. If you do not see how to achieve your goal while meeting these conditions, then read the document `' and `' in the base LaTeX distribution for suggestions. DEFINITIONS =========== In this license document the following terms are used: `Work' Any work being distributed under this License. `Derived Work' Any work that under any applicable law is derived from the Work. `Modification' Any procedure that produces a Derived Work under any applicable law - for example, the production of a file containing an original file associated with the Work or a significant portion of such a file, either verbatim or with modifications and/or translated into another language. `Modify' To apply any procedure that produces a Derived Work under any applicable law. `Distribution' Making copies of the Work available from one person to another, in whole or in part. Distribution includes (but is not limited to) making any electronic components of the Work accessible by file transfer protocols such as FTP or HTTP or by shared file systems such as Sun's Network File System (NFS). `Compiled Work' A version of the Work that has been processed into a form where it is directly usable on a computer system. This processing may include using installation facilities provided by the Work, transformations of the Work, copying of components of the Work, or other activities. Note that modification of any installation facilities provided by the Work constitutes modification of the Work. `Current Maintainer' A person or persons nominated as such within the Work. If there is no such explicit nomination then it is the `Copyright Holder' under any applicable law. `Base Interpreter' A program or process that is normally needed for running or interpreting a part or the whole of the Work. A Base Interpreter may depend on external components but these are not considered part of the Base Interpreter provided that each external component clearly identifies itself whenever it is used interactively. Unless explicitly specified when applying the license to the Work, the only applicable Base Interpreter is a `LaTeX-Format' or in the case of files belonging to the `LaTeX-format' a program implementing the `TeX language'. CONDITIONS ON DISTRIBUTION AND MODIFICATION =========================================== 1. Activities other than distribution and/or modification of the Work are not covered by this license; they are outside its scope. In particular, the act of running the Work is not restricted and no requirements are made concerning any offers of support for the Work. 2. You may distribute a complete, unmodified copy of the Work as you received it. Distribution of only part of the Work is considered modification of the Work, and no right to distribute such a Derived Work may be assumed under the terms of this clause. 3. You may distribute a Compiled Work that has been generated from a complete, unmodified copy of the Work as distributed under Clause 2 above, as long as that Compiled Work is distributed in such a way that the recipients may install the Compiled Work on their system exactly as it would have been installed if they generated a Compiled Work directly from the Work. 4. If you are the Current Maintainer of the Work, you may, without restriction, modify the Work, thus creating a Derived Work. You may also distribute the Derived Work without restriction, including Compiled Works generated from the Derived Work. Derived Works distributed in this manner by the Current Maintainer are considered to be updated versions of the Work. 5. If you are not the Current Maintainer of the Work, you may modify your copy of the Work, thus creating a Derived Work based on the Work, and compile this Derived Work, thus creating a Compiled Work based on the Derived Work. 6. If you are not the Current Maintainer of the Work, you may distribute a Derived Work provided the following conditions are met for every component of the Work unless that component clearly states in the copyright notice that it is exempt from that condition. Only the Current Maintainer is allowed to add such statements of exemption to a component of the Work. a. If a component of this Derived Work can be a direct replacement for a component of the Work when that component is used with the Base Interpreter, then, wherever this component of the Work identifies itself to the user when used interactively with that Base Interpreter, the replacement component of this Derived Work clearly and unambiguously identifies itself as a modified version of this component to the user when used interactively with that Base Interpreter. b. Every component of the Derived Work contains prominent notices detailing the nature of the changes to that component, or a prominent reference to another file that is distributed as part of the Derived Work and that contains a complete and accurate log of the changes. c. No information in the Derived Work implies that any persons, including (but not limited to) the authors of the original version of the Work, provide any support, including (but not limited to) the reporting and handling of errors, to recipients of the Derived Work unless those persons have stated explicitly that they do provide such support for the Derived Work. d. You distribute at least one of the following with the Derived Work: 1. A complete, unmodified copy of the Work; if your distribution of a modified component is made by offering access to copy the modified component from a designated place, then offering equivalent access to copy the Work from the same or some similar place meets this condition, even though third parties are not compelled to copy the Work along with the modified component; 2. Information that is sufficient to obtain a complete, unmodified copy of the Work. 7. If you are not the Current Maintainer of the Work, you may distribute a Compiled Work generated from a Derived Work, as long as the Derived Work is distributed to all recipients of the Compiled Work, and as long as the conditions of Clause 6, above, are met with regard to the Derived Work. 8. The conditions above are not intended to prohibit, and hence do not apply to, the modification, by any method, of any component so that it becomes identical to an updated version of that component of the Work as it is distributed by the Current Maintainer under Clause 4, above. 9. Distribution of the Work or any Derived Work in an alternative format, where the Work or that Derived Work (in whole or in part) is then produced by applying some process to that format, does not relax or nullify any sections of this license as they pertain to the results of applying that process. 10. a. A Derived Work may be distributed under a different license provided that license itself honors the conditions listed in Clause 6 above, in regard to the Work, though it does not have to honor the rest of the conditions in this license. b. If a Derived Work is distributed under a different license, that Derived Work must provide sufficient documentation as part of itself to allow each recipient of that Derived Work to honor the restrictions in Clause 6 above, concerning changes from the Work. 11. This license places no restrictions on works that are unrelated to the Work, nor does this license place any restrictions on aggregating such works with the Work by any means. 12. Nothing in this license is intended to, or may be used to, prevent complete compliance by all parties with all applicable laws. NO WARRANTY =========== There is no warranty for the Work. Except when otherwise stated in writing, the Copyright Holder provides the Work `as is', without warranty of any kind, either expressed or implied, including, but not limited to, the implied warranties of merchantability and fitness for a particular purpose. The entire risk as to the quality and performance of the Work is with you. Should the Work prove defective, you assume the cost of all necessary servicing, repair, or correction. In no event unless required by applicable law or agreed to in writing will The Copyright Holder, or any author named in the components of the Work, or any other party who may distribute and/or modify the Work as permitted above, be liable to you for damages, including any general, special, incidental or consequential damages arising out of any use of the Work or out of inability to use the Work (including, but not limited to, loss of data, data being rendered inaccurate, or losses sustained by anyone as a result of any failure of the Work to operate with any other programs), even if the Copyright Holder or said author or said other party has been advised of the possibility of such damages. MAINTENANCE OF THE WORK ======================= The Work has the status `author-maintained' if the Copyright Holder explicitly and prominently states near the primary copyright notice in the Work that the Work can only be maintained by the Copyright Holder or simply that it is `author-maintained'. The Work has the status `maintained' if there is a Current Maintainer who has indicated in the Work that they are willing to receive error reports for the Work (for example, by supplying a valid e-mail address). It is not required for the Current Maintainer to acknowledge or act upon these error reports. The Work changes from status `maintained' to `unmaintained' if there is no Current Maintainer, or the person stated to be Current Maintainer of the work cannot be reached through the indicated means of communication for a period of six months, and there are no other significant signs of active maintenance. You can become the Current Maintainer of the Work by agreement with any existing Current Maintainer to take over this role. If the Work is unmaintained, you can become the Current Maintainer of the Work through the following steps: 1. Make a reasonable attempt to trace the Current Maintainer (and the Copyright Holder, if the two differ) through the means of an Internet or similar search. 2. If this search is successful, then enquire whether the Work is still maintained. a. If it is being maintained, then ask the Current Maintainer to update their communication data within one month. b. If the search is unsuccessful or no action to resume active maintenance is taken by the Current Maintainer, then announce within the pertinent community your intention to take over maintenance. (If the Work is a LaTeX work, this could be done, for example, by posting to .tex.) 3a. If the Current Maintainer is reachable and agrees to pass maintenance of the Work to you, then this takes effect immediately upon announcement. b. If the Current Maintainer is not reachable and the Copyright Holder agrees that maintenance of the Work be passed to you, then this takes effect immediately upon announcement. 4. If you make an `intention announcement' as described in 2b. above and after three months your intention is challenged neither by the Current Maintainer nor by the Copyright Holder nor by other people, then you may arrange for the Work to be changed so as to name you as the (new) Current Maintainer. 5. If the previously unreachable Current Maintainer becomes reachable once more within three months of a change completed under the terms of 3b) or 4), then that Current Maintainer must become or remain the Current Maintainer upon request provided they then update their communication data within one month. A change in the Current Maintainer does not, of itself, alter the fact that the Work is distributed under the LPPL license. If you become the Current Maintainer of the Work, you should immediately provide, within the Work, a prominent and unambiguous statement of your status as Current Maintainer. You should also announce your new status to the same pertinent community as in 2b) above. WHETHER AND HOW TO DISTRIBUTE WORKS UNDER THIS LICENSE ====================================================== This section contains important instructions, examples, and recommendations for authors who are considering distributing their works under this license. These authors are addressed as `you' in this section. Choosing This License or Another License - If for any part of your work you want or need to use *distribution* conditions that differ significantly from those in this license, then do not refer to this license anywhere in your work but, instead, distribute your work under a different license. You may use the text of this license as a model for your own license, but your license should not refer to the LPPL or otherwise give the impression that your work is distributed under the LPPL. The document `' in the base LaTeX distribution explains the motivation behind the conditions of this license. It explains, for example, why distributing LaTeX under the GNU General Public License (GPL) was considered inappropriate. Even if your work is unrelated to LaTeX, the discussion in `' may still be relevant, and authors intending to distribute their works under any license are encouraged to read it. A Recommendation on Modification Without Distribution - It is wise never to modify a component of the Work, even for your own personal use, without also meeting the above conditions for distributing the modified component. While you might intend that such modifications will never be distributed, often this will happen by accident - you may forget that you have modified that component; or it may not occur to you when allowing others to access the modified version that you are thus distributing it and violating the conditions of this license in ways that could have legal implications and, worse, cause problems for the community. It is therefore usually in your best interest to keep your copy of the Work identical with the public one. Many works provide ways to control the behavior of that work without altering any of its licensed components. How to Use This License - To use this license, place in each of the components of your work both an explicit copyright notice including your name and the year the work was authored and/or last substantially modified. Include also a statement that the distribution and/or modification of that component is constrained by the conditions in this license. Here is an example of such a notice and statement: %% %% Copyright 2005 M. Y. Name % % This work may be distributed and/or modified under the % conditions of the LaTeX Project Public License, either version 1.3 % of this license or (at your option) any later version. % The latest version of this license is in % % and version 1.3 or later is part of all distributions of LaTeX % version 2005/12/01 or later. % % This work has the LPPL maintenance status `maintained'. % % The Current Maintainer of this work is M. Y. Name. % % This work consists of the files and % and the derived file . Given such a notice and statement in a file, the conditions given in this license document would apply, with the `Work' referring to the three files `', `', and `' (the last being generated from `' using `'), the `Base Interpreter' referring to any `LaTeX-Format', and both `Copyright Holder' and `Current Maintainer' referring to the person `M. Y. Name'. If you do not want the Maintenance section of LPPL to apply to your Work, change `maintained' above into `author-maintained'. However, we recommend that you use `maintained', as the Maintenance section was added in order to ensure that your Work remains useful to the community even when you can no longer maintain and support it yourself. Derived Works That Are Not Replacements - Several clauses of the LPPL specify means to provide reliability and stability for the user community. They therefore concern themselves with the case that a Derived Work is intended to be used as a (compatible or incompatible) replacement of the original Work. If this is not the case (e.g., if a few lines of code are reused for a completely different task), then clauses 6b and 6d shall not apply. Important Recommendations - Defining What Constitutes the Work The LPPL requires that distributions of the Work contain all the files of the Work. It is therefore important that you provide a way for the licensee to determine which files constitute the Work. This could, for example, be achieved by explicitly listing all the files of the Work near the copyright notice of each file or by using a line such as: % This work consists of all files listed in . in that place. In the absence of an unequivocal list it might be impossible for the licensee to determine what is considered by you to comprise the Work and, in such a case, the licensee would be entitled to make reasonable conjectures as to which files comprise the Work. Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported

CREATIVE COMMONS CORPORATION IS NOT A LAW FIRM AND DOES NOT PROVIDE LEGAL SERVICES. DISTRIBUTION OF THIS LICENSE DOES NOT CREATE AN ATTORNEY-CLIENT RELATIONSHIP. CREATIVE COMMONS PROVIDES THIS INFORMATION ON AN "AS-IS" BASIS. CREATIVE COMMONS MAKES NO WARRANTIES REGARDING THE INFORMATION PROVIDED, AND DISCLAIMS LIABILITY FOR DAMAGES RESULTING FROM ITS USE.

_License_

THE WORK (AS DEFINED BELOW) IS PROVIDED UNDER THE TERMS OF THIS CREATIVE COMMONS PUBLIC LICENSE ("CCPL" OR "LICENSE"). THE WORK IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND/OR OTHER APPLICABLE LAW. ANY USE OF THE WORK OTHER THAN AS AUTHORIZED UNDER THIS LICENSE OR COPYRIGHT LAW IS PROHIBITED.

BY EXERCISING ANY RIGHTS TO THE WORK PROVIDED HERE, YOU ACCEPT AND AGREE TO BE BOUND BY THE TERMS OF THIS LICENSE. TO THE EXTENT THIS LICENSE MAY BE CONSIDERED TO BE A CONTRACT, THE LICENSOR GRANTS YOU THE RIGHTS CONTAINED HERE IN CONSIDERATION OF YOUR ACCEPTANCE OF SUCH TERMS AND CONDITIONS.

**1. Definitions**

**"Adaptation"** means a work based upon the Work, or upon the Work and other pre-existing works, such as a translation, adaptation, derivative work, arrangement of music or other alterations of a literary or artistic work, or phonogram or performance and includes cinematographic adaptations or any other form in which the Work may be recast, transformed, or adapted including in any form recognizably derived from the original, except that a work that constitutes a Collection will not be considered an Adaptation for the purpose of this License. For the avoidance of doubt, where the Work is a musical work, performance or phonogram, the synchronization of the Work in timed-relation with a moving image ("synching") will be considered an Adaptation for the purpose of this License.

**"Collection"** means a collection of literary or artistic works, such as encyclopedias and anthologies, or performances, phonograms or broadcasts, or other works or subject matter other than works listed in Section 1(f) below, which, by reason of the selection and arrangement of their contents, constitute intellectual creations, in which the Work is included in its entirety in unmodified form along with one or more other contributions, each constituting separate and independent works in themselves, which together are assembled into a collective whole. A work that constitutes a Collection will not be considered an Adaptation (as defined below) for the purposes of this License.

**"Creative Commons Compatible License"** means a license that is listed at /compatiblelicenses that has been approved by Creative Commons as being essentially equivalent to this License, including, at a minimum, because that license: (i) contains terms that have the same purpose, meaning and effect as the License Elements of this License; and, (ii) explicitly permits the relicensing of adaptations of works made available under that license under this License or a Creative Commons jurisdiction license with the same License Elements as this License.

**"Distribute"** means to make available to the public the original and copies of the Work or Adaptation, as appropriate, through sale or other transfer of ownership.

**"License Elements"** means the following high-level license attributes as selected by Licensor and indicated in the title of this License: Attribution, ShareAlike.

**"Licensor"** means the individual, individuals, entity or entities that offer(s) the Work under the terms of this License.

**"Original Author"** means, in the case of a literary or artistic work, the individual, individuals, entity or entities who created the Work or if no individual or entity can be identified, the publisher; and in addition (i) in the case of a performance the actors, singers, musicians, dancers, and other persons who act, sing, deliver, declaim, play in, interpret or otherwise perform literary or artistic works or expressions of folklore; (ii) in the case of a phonogram the producer being the person or legal entity who first fixes the sounds of a performance or other sounds; and, (iii) in the case of broadcasts, the organization that transmits the broadcast.

**"Work"** means the literary and/or artistic work offered under the terms of this License including without limitation any production in the literary, scientific and artistic domain, whatever may be the mode or form of its expression including digital form, such as a book, pamphlet and other writing; a lecture, address, sermon or other work of the same nature; a dramatic or dramatico-musical work; a choreographic work or entertainment in dumb show; a musical composition with or without words; a cinematographic work to which are assimilated works expressed by a process analogous to cinematography; a work of drawing, painting, architecture, sculpture, engraving or lithography; a photographic work to which are assimilated works expressed by a process analogous to photography; a work of applied art; an illustration, map, plan, sketch or three-dimensional work relative to geography, topography, architecture or science; a performance; a broadcast; a phonogram; a compilation of data to the extent it is protected as a copyrightable work; or a work performed by a variety or circus performer to the extent it is not otherwise considered a literary or artistic work.

**"You"** means an individual or entity exercising rights under this License who has not previously violated the terms of this License with respect to the Work, or who has received express permission from the Licensor to exercise rights under this License despite a previous violation.

**"Publicly Perform"** means to perform public recitations of the Work and to communicate to the public those public recitations, by any means or process, including by wire or wireless means or public digital performances; to make available to the public Works in such a way that members of the public may access these Works from a place and at a place individually chosen by them; to perform the Work to the public by any means or process and the communication to the public of the performances of the Work, including by public digital performance; to broadcast and rebroadcast the Work by any means including signs, sounds or images.

**"Reproduce"** means to make copies of the Work by any means including without limitation by sound or visual recordings and the right of fixation and reproducing fixations of the Work, including storage of a protected performance or phonogram in digital form or other electronic medium.

**2. Fair Dealing Rights.** Nothing in this License is intended to reduce, limit, or restrict any uses free from copyright or rights arising from limitations or exceptions that are provided for in connection with the copyright protection under copyright law or other applicable laws.

**3. License Grant.** Subject to the terms and conditions of this License, Licensor hereby grants You a worldwide, royalty-free, non-exclusive, perpetual (for the duration of the applicable copyright) license to exercise the rights in the Work as stated below:

to Reproduce the Work, to incorporate the Work into one or more Collections, and to Reproduce the Work as incorporated in the Collections;

to create and Reproduce Adaptations provided that any such Adaptation, including any translation in any medium, takes reasonable steps to clearly label, demarcate or otherwise identify that changes were made to the original Work. For example, a translation could be marked "The original work was translated from English to Spanish," or a modification could indicate "The original work has been modified.";

to Distribute and Publicly Perform the Work including as incorporated in Collections; and,

to Distribute and Publicly Perform Adaptations.

For the avoidance of doubt:

**Non-waivable Compulsory License Schemes**. In those jurisdictions in which the right to collect royalties through any statutory or compulsory licensing scheme cannot be waived, the Licensor reserves the exclusive right to collect such royalties for any exercise by You of the rights granted under this License;

**Waivable Compulsory License Schemes**. In those jurisdictions in which the right to collect royalties through any statutory or compulsory licensing scheme can be waived, the Licensor waives the exclusive right to collect such royalties for any exercise by You of the rights granted under this License; and,

**Voluntary License Schemes**. The Licensor waives the right to collect royalties, whether individually or, in the event that the Licensor is a member of a collecting society that administers voluntary licensing schemes, via that society, from any exercise by You of the rights granted under this License.

The above rights may be exercised in all media and formats whether now known or hereafter devised. The above rights include the right to make such modifications as are technically necessary to exercise the rights in other media and formats. Subject to Section 8(f), all rights not expressly granted by Licensor are hereby reserved.

**4. Restrictions.** The license granted in Section 3 above is expressly made subject to and limited by the following restrictions:

You may Distribute or Publicly Perform the Work only under the terms of this License. You must include a copy of, or the Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) for, this License with every copy of the Work You Distribute or Publicly Perform. You may not offer or impose any terms on the Work that restrict the terms of this License or the ability of the recipient of the Work to exercise the rights granted to that recipient under the terms of the License. You may not sublicense the Work. You must keep intact all notices that refer to this License and to the disclaimer of warranties with every copy of the Work You Distribute or Publicly Perform. When You Distribute or Publicly Perform the Work, You may not impose any effective technological measures on the Work that restrict the ability of a recipient of the Work from You to exercise the rights granted to that recipient under the terms of the License. This Section 4(a) applies to the Work as incorporated in a Collection, but this does not require the Collection apart from the Work itself to be made subject to the terms of this License. If You create a Collection, upon notice from any Licensor You must, to the extent practicable, remove from the Collection any credit as required by Section 4(c), as requested. If You create an Adaptation, upon notice from any Licensor You must, to the extent practicable, remove from the Adaptation any credit as required by Section 4(c), as requested.

You may Distribute or Publicly Perform an Adaptation only under the terms of: (i) this License; (ii) a later version of this License with the same License Elements as this License; (iii) a Creative Commons jurisdiction license (either this or a later license version) that contains the same License Elements as this License (e.g., Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 US)); (iv) a Creative Commons Compatible License. If you license the Adaptation under one of the licenses mentioned in (iv), you must comply with the terms of that license. If you license the Adaptation under the terms of any of the licenses mentioned in (i), (ii) or (iii) (the "Applicable License"), you must comply with the terms of the Applicable License generally and the following provisions: (I) You must include a copy of, or the URI for, the Applicable License with every copy of each Adaptation You Distribute or Publicly Perform; (II) You may not offer or impose any terms on the Adaptation that restrict the terms of the Applicable License or the ability of the recipient of the Adaptation to exercise the rights granted to that recipient under the terms of the Applicable License; (III) You must keep intact all notices that refer to the Applicable License and to the disclaimer of warranties with every copy of the Work as included in the Adaptation You Distribute or Publicly Perform; (IV) when You Distribute or Publicly Perform the Adaptation, You may not impose any effective technological measures on the Adaptation that restrict the ability of a recipient of the Adaptation from You to exercise the rights granted to that recipient under the terms of the Applicable License. This Section 4(b) applies to the Adaptation as incorporated in a Collection, but this does not require the Collection apart from the Adaptation itself to be made subject to the terms of the Applicable License.

If You Distribute, or Publicly Perform the Work or any Adaptations or Collections, You must, unless a request has been made pursuant to Section 4(a), keep intact all copyright notices for the Work and provide, reasonable to the medium or means You are utilizing: (i) the name of the Original Author (or pseudonym, if applicable) if supplied, and/or if the Original Author and/or Licensor designate another party or parties (e.g., a sponsor institute, publishing entity, journal) for attribution ("Attribution Parties") in Licensor's copyright notice, terms of service or by other reasonable means, the name of such party or parties; (ii) the title of the Work if supplied; (iii) to the extent reasonably practicable, the URI, if any, that Licensor specifies to be associated with the Work, unless such URI does not refer to the copyright notice or licensing information for the Work; and (iv) , consistent with Ssection 3(b), in the case of an Adaptation, a credit identifying the use of the Work in the Adaptation (e.g., "French translation of the Work by Original Author," or "Screenplay based on original Work by Original Author"). The credit required by this Section 4(c) may be implemented in any reasonable manner; provided, however, that in the case of a Adaptation or Collection, at a minimum such credit will appear, if a credit for all contributing authors of the Adaptation or Collection appears, then as part of these credits and in a manner at least as prominent as the credits for the other contributing authors. For the avoidance of doubt, You may only use the credit required by this Section for the purpose of attribution in the manner set out above and, by exercising Your rights under this License, You may not implicitly or explicitly assert or imply any connection with, sponsorship or endorsement by the Original Author, Licensor and/or Attribution Parties, as appropriate, of You or Your use of the Work, without the separate, express prior written permission of the Original Author, Licensor and/or Attribution Parties.

Except as otherwise agreed in writing by the Licensor or as may be otherwise permitted by applicable law, if You Reproduce, Distribute or Publicly Perform the Work either by itself or as part of any Adaptations or Collections, You must not distort, mutilate, modify or take other derogatory action in relation to the Work which would be prejudicial to the Original Author's honor or reputation. Licensor agrees that in those jurisdictions (e.g. Japan), in which any exercise of the right granted in Section 3(b) of this License (the right to make Adaptations) would be deemed to be a distortion, mutilation, modification or other derogatory action prejudicial to the Original Author's honor and reputation, the Licensor will waive or not assert, as appropriate, this Section, to the fullest extent permitted by the applicable national law, to enable You to reasonably exercise Your right under Section 3(b) of this License (right to make Adaptations) but not otherwise.

**5. Representations, Warranties and Disclaimer**

UNLESS OTHERWISE MUTUALLY AGREED TO BY THE PARTIES IN WRITING, LICENSOR OFFERS THE WORK AS-IS AND MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND CONCERNING THE WORK, EXPRESS, IMPLIED, STATUTORY OR OTHERWISE, INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, WARRANTIES OF TITLE, MERCHANTIBILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, NONINFRINGEMENT, OR THE ABSENCE OF LATENT OR OTHER DEFECTS, ACCURACY, OR THE PRESENCE OF ABSENCE OF ERRORS, WHETHER OR NOT DISCOVERABLE. SOME JURISDICTIONS DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OF IMPLIED WARRANTIES, SO SUCH EXCLUSION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU.

**6. Limitation on Liability.** EXCEPT TO THE EXTENT REQUIRED BY APPLICABLE LAW, IN NO EVENT WILL LICENSOR BE LIABLE TO YOU ON ANY LEGAL THEORY FOR ANY SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL, PUNITIVE OR EXEMPLARY DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF THIS LICENSE OR THE USE OF THE WORK, EVEN IF LICENSOR HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES.

**7. Termination**

This License and the rights granted hereunder will terminate automatically upon any breach by You of the terms of this License. Individuals or entities who have received Adaptations or Collections from You under this License, however, will not have their licenses terminated provided such individuals or entities remain in full compliance with those licenses. Sections 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, and 8 will survive any termination of this License.

Subject to the above terms and conditions, the license granted here is perpetual (for the duration of the applicable copyright in the Work). Notwithstanding the above, Licensor reserves the right to release the Work under different license terms or to stop distributing the Work at any time; provided, however that any such election will not serve to withdraw this License (or any other license that has been, or is required to be, granted under the terms of this License), and this License will continue in full force and effect unless terminated as stated above.

**8. Miscellaneous**

Each time You Distribute or Publicly Perform the Work or a Collection, the Licensor offers to the recipient a license to the Work on the same terms and conditions as the license granted to You under this License.

Each time You Distribute or Publicly Perform an Adaptation, Licensor offers to the recipient a license to the original Work on the same terms and conditions as the license granted to You under this License.

If any provision of this License is invalid or unenforceable under applicable law, it shall not affect the validity or enforceability of the remainder of the terms of this License, and without further action by the parties to this agreement, such provision shall be reformed to the minimum extent necessary to make such provision valid and enforceable.

No term or provision of this License shall be deemed waived and no breach consented to unless such waiver or consent shall be in writing and signed by the party to be charged with such waiver or consent.

This License constitutes the entire agreement between the parties with respect to the Work licensed here. There are no understandings, agreements or representations with respect to the Work not specified here. Licensor shall not be bound by any additional provisions that may appear in any communication from You. This License may not be modified without the mutual written agreement of the Licensor and You.

The rights granted under, and the subject matter referenced, in this License were drafted utilizing the terminology of the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works (as amended on September 28, 1979), the Rome Convention of 1961, the WIPO Copyright Treaty of 1996, the WIPO Performances and Phonograms Treaty of 1996 and the Universal Copyright Convention (as revised on July 24, 1971). These rights and subject matter take effect in the relevant jurisdiction in which the License terms are sought to be enforced according to the corresponding provisions of the implementation of those treaty provisions in the applicable national law. If the standard suite of rights granted under applicable copyright law includes additional rights not granted under this License, such additional rights are deemed to be included in the License; this License is not intended to restrict the license of any rights under applicable law.

Creative Commons Notice

Creative Commons is not a party to this License, and makes no warranty whatsoever in connection with the Work. Creative Commons will not be liable to You or any party on any legal theory for any damages whatsoever, including without limitation any general, special, incidental or consequential damages arising in connection to this license. Notwithstanding the foregoing two (2) sentences, if Creative Commons has expressly identified itself as the Licensor hereunder, it shall have all rights and obligations of Licensor.

Except for the limited purpose of indicating to the public that the Work is licensed under the CCPL, Creative Commons does not authorize the use by either party of the trademark "Creative Commons" or any related trademark or logo of Creative Commons without the prior written consent of Creative Commons. Any permitted use will be in compliance with Creative Commons' then-current trademark usage guidelines, as may be published on its website or otherwise made available upon request from time to time. For the avoidance of doubt, this trademark restriction does not form part of the License.

Creative Commons may be contacted at /.


End file.
